Mysterious Ancestry
by RaSButterfly
Summary: Hermione's parents were brutally taken from her in a night of violence. Now she questions her ancestry, the truth shocks her and her friends. And a slightly suicidal and vengeful Harry. Manipulation and Godfathers and secrets galore
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters (I wish I did…sniffle).

A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and compliments are more then welcome (winks). Please Review.

Summary: Hermione's parents are taken from her in a sudden whirlwind of violence. Hermione questions her ancestry, and the truth shocks her and her friends.

Pairings: HG/SS so far.

The Bourge's were on their way home from the grocery store. Chantelle rubbed her protruding belly affectionately. " I can hardly believe we're actually going to be parents in one month. It only seems like yesterday we were graduating from Hogwarts, and just starting our lives together," she said to her husband.

Tyler spared a quick glance at his wife before returning his attention to the road. Tyler loves her chestnut brown eyes, and she adores his unruly mane of brown hair. " I know what you mean, I remember our carefree school days full of pranks and snogging in the broom shed. And our first Christmas as adults at you parents manor." Tyler said, sparing another glance at his wife. He saw the tears at the mention of her parents. He hastily changed the subject, " have you written to your sister lately?"

" Yes, I told her about the baby, and that we're naming him or her, Hermione for a girl, and Darren for a boy. I explained why we had to leave so suddenly. I told her about Mom and Dad." Chantelle said.

Tyler heard her sniffle at the last part. Chantelle's parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and then he turned his snake-like face on Chantelle and Tyler. Tyler could remember his words as clear as if they were uttered a minute ago. "**Mwahahahaha, you will join me in my cause, you will be faithful death eaters if you value your lives and the life of your unborn child." **The words echoed in his head. He apparated away after telling them he would be back the next day to welcome them into the fold. Somehow they managed to get over the shock and they fled, knowing that was their only chance for the survival of their child, they would never join the death eaters. They took a boat to Canada, and have lived among muggles since then. It had been almost two months since their arrival.

" Did you tell them they are the baby's God-parents?" Tyler asked.

" Yes, I also told her to raise our child as her own, and only tell our child about us when he/she is eighteen years old." Chantelle responded.

Silence ensued as they both became lost in their own thoughts. Tyler turned left and their vehicle was T-boned by a semi-truck. The impact threw their car 20 feet in the air, landing sideways on the driver's side. Chantelle was knocked-out, and was dangling from her seat belt.

" Nurse, put the patient on 30 cc's of Demerol, then wheel her into the emergency surgery ward. We may be losing her, but I'll be damned if we lose that baby." Chantelle heard from somewhere close to her.

She was in such pain, her vision was cloudy, and she had no idea where she was. All she could tell from her surroundings was a dark form bustling hurriedly around her. It was probably the nurse. Chantelle started to panic, as the full implications of what it means when there is a nurse around, sunk in.

" Doctor," the nurse yelled, as the doctor arrived the nurse continue, " her heart rate is increasing at an alarming speed, I think she's coming to, and panicking. I need you're your help to subdue her."

Chantelle felt a hand clasp her own and immediately started to calm down. As her heart rate slowed again, her vision began to clear. She was definitely in a hospital; the blinding whiteness of it all was proof enough. The nurse was checking the bag of Demerol, she is tall and blonde, and has a friendly smile. The doctor is shorter, but still tall, with short brown hair.

" Where is my husband?" Chantelle asked, her voice raspy.

The nurse and doctor exchanged sad looks and the nurse turned to Chantelle, " I'm sorry, your husband passed away at the scene of the crash." The nurse said with sympathy clearly written in her eyes.

Tears were running down Chantelle's face, she only had the energy for a few tears.

" You are suffering from internal hemorrhaging and most likely won't survive the night. We are going to do everything within our power to save your baby." The doctor began, seeing the look of relief cross her features. " The EMT's couldn't find any identification on you or your husband. The nurse needs to ask you a few questions and she will answer your questions to the best of her abilities."

The nurse sat in a chair beside the bed with a clipboard in hand. " Ok, What is your name?" the nurse asked.

" Chantelle Amelia Bourge"

"And your age?"

"25"

"What is your husband's name?"

"Tyler David Bourge"

"And his age?"

"25"

" Your baby is a girl, and we will be removing her by cesarean section shortly. What is her name?"

"Hermione Elyse Bourge"

"Any family that can take care of her?"

"My sister, Kimberly Ann Granger, and her husband, David Thurman Granger. They are her God-Parents."

"And where do they live?"

" London, England"

"All right, that's all for my questions, Do you have any questions?"

"Please save my baby girl!" Chantelle said before she passed out from exhaustion.

Chantelle awoke in a sweat. She was trembling all over, the haunting dream still vivid in her mind. She had to reassure herself that he wasn't here with her. The dream was so vivid, from the snake-like appearance to the deadly countenance. Voldemort sent her a message in her dreams. She knew she should have taken Occlumency lessons seriously.

"**You can't hide from me Chantelle, I will find you. And when I do you'll be sorry you ever disobeyed me. I have plans for your child, the two pureblood lines flowing in her veins is as untainted as the Malfoys. She will be a perfect heir for me. Mwahahahaha." **His voice echoed in her mind again and again.

" Kim, my sister, protect her with your life." Chantelle whispered to the silent room. She fell into a fitful slumber.

Chantelle awoke an hour later when she was being wheeled to the surgery room. The nurses moved her onto the operating table and they put up a temporary barrier so she couldn't see her stomach. The nurse had told her the procedure last night, but was still slightly shocked when the needle was put in her back. The operation took longer than normal, but that was expected because any mistakes could be fatal to Chantelle right now.

The nurse eventually removed the barrier, "Chantelle your baby girl has been born, and it is alright for you to sleep for an hour, I will wake you up. Chantelle almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

Chantelle awoke again in her room that had become so familiar to her. The nurse had just walked in.

" O good you're awake. Would you like to see your baby?" the nurse asked.

" Yes please." Chantelle replied.

The nurse left and returned with baby Hermione, and carefully placed her in Chantelle's arms. Chantelle was overjoyed looking into her daughter's eyes. " She has my eyes and her father's hair," She said with tears of joy in her eyes. Chantelle ran her fingers through Hermione's small tuft of curly hair. And kissed her on the head. " Take care of yourself my beautiful girl, and remember Mommy will always love you." She said, as she laid her head against the pillow and fell into a deep sleep, never to awake again. She passed away in the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's characters. (sigh)

A/N: I'm visiting my mom, she doesn't have the best computer, but it does have the basics. I'll try to update as quickly as possible. This story takes place in Hermione's 6th year because I couldn't figure out how to make it work in her 7th year. For the most part I will be ignoring HBP.

Chapter One

The sky is a dark hue of blue, the wind slightly rustling through the leaves of a towering oak. Tonight is a perfect summer night, yet Hermione couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

Hermione sat in the hammock on her parents back porch. She often came out here to write letters, and sometimes just for the quiet. She just finished writing letters to her best friends, Ron and Harry. They were six weeks into the summer holidays, and she still hasn't seen them.

Hermione reluctantly got out of her chair to fetch some owl treats for Septimus (her parents bought him for her 17th birthday). Hermione went back out to the porch and called over the completely black snowy owl. The lady at Eeylops Owl Emporium said he was a one of a kind bird. " Septimus, take these to Ron and Harry, you know where to find them." Hermione said as she finished tying the letters to the owl's leg. Ron and Harry were staying at the burrow, and were going to the headquarters a week before school started. As Septimus took wing she sat back in the hammock.

Hermione was always careful to not say where the letters were going, you could never be too careful, even in the muggle world. Because Hermione was the best friend to Harry Potter, and the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, she was a prime target for Voldemort and his supporters.

Hermione shivered and wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. She still couldn't shake the bad feeling. Hermione looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was midnight. Hermione went inside and performed her usual before bed rituals. Hermione was home alone tonight, her parents were out for a romantic dinner, and she attributed the bad feeling to nerves. Despite being 17, Hermione had never been home alone before.

Hermione went downstairs to turn out the lights, and as she turned out the last light, ear piercing screams were heard from outside. The color drained from her face as she recognizes her mother's wails. She runs out the front door and is confronted by a gruesome sight. Hermione's world was crashing down around her. The sight before her was too horrific to comprehend. Her father lay mangled in an unnatural position on the front lawn. He was almost in two pieces. Her mother was naked, her dress in tatters on the ground, she was being passed from black robed figure to black robed figure. All the while being fondled.

Her mother's sobs jolted Hermione into action. " Mom" Hermione screamed, running toward them with her wand drawn. The fact that she was grossly outnumbered hardly registered in her panic wracked mind.

"Expelliarmus" she shouted, effectively disarming the death eater closest to her. All attention was focused on her now. " Run, Hermione." Her mother shouted, before being elbowed in the face.

The death eater that appeared to be leading the show shouted to the others, "get her alive, the dark lord wants her!"

Hermione stunned two death eaters and killed one with a reducto curse before she was hit with a full body bind from behind. The lead death eater motioned for everyone to go inside her home. She was tied up and her wand was taken from her before they performed the counter curse. Once she was unceremoniously dropped on the floor, the lead death eater removed his mask and backhanded Hermione. She spat out blood, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a cry.

"I've always wanted to do that," the voice of Lucius said from above her. Hermione lifted her steely gaze to meet the sneering countenance of Lucius Malfoy.

" Do you know why we're here Granger?" Lucius began, Hermione just glared. "No, then I'll explain, The Dark Lord has been searching for the orphaned daughter of the prominent pureblood family, the Bourge's. The Bourge's betrayed the Dark Lord and hid from him. Any guess's as to who this orphan is?" Hermione just looked confused. "You are the daughter of Chantelle and Tyler Bourge."

Hermione, with disbelief written all over her face, said, " You expect me to believe the words of a slave to the half-blood snake-man in denial of his own heritage."

With rage clearly evident in his voice and features Lucius half shouted, "Do not speak that way of the dark lord." And he backhanded her again. " Bring in the squib," he said to the death eater to his right.

Hermione couldn't keep back the tears any longer as her mother was dragged into the room, and forced to kneel in front of her. Lucius had his hand wrapped in her hair and gave a quick tug on her hair, bringing tears to her mother's eyes, before he lowered his mouth right beside her ear. " Why don't you tell your darling daughter the truth about her parents." Lucius said.

Hermione looked confused, "mom," she whispered. Her mom turned sad eyes on her daughter, blood running down her face in rivulets from her broken nose. " Hermione, I never planned on telling you in this way, I was planning on telling you next year." Her mom began. " I've always loved you as my own daughter" Lucius tugged on her hair again. " I adopted you after finding out your real parents, my sister and her husband, died in a car crash. I'm really your Aunt and Godmother. Your parents went into hiding…" her mother was cut off by Lucius with a kick to her ribs.

" That'll be quite enough, you filthy squib. Avada Kedavra. Kim Granger slumped to the ground beside her daughter. Hermione let out a wail reminiscent of a wounded doe. " Mom, mom…please" she tried to wiggle towards her mother.

Lucius backhanded her again to remind her to stay put. "You Hermione Bourge, are the daughter and sole heir to a prominent pureblood family from France. I always wondered how you could be so powerful, so intelligent. No mudblood has ever been top of her class before in Hogwarts." Lucius smirked at her before continuing, " The dark lord wishes to meet with you." Lucius signaled to the two death eaters to his left. They started to pick her up when the sound of many people apparating at the same time was heard. Hermione's living room became a battleground.

Hermione deciding to take advantage of the chaos in her living room dropped herself to the floor and scissor tripped the death eater to her right. The death eater to her left fell beside her. Hermione felt someone grab her from behind, and she immediately tried to struggle, but it was to late, the person holding her disapparated with her with a resounding crack.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy. (Mwahahahaha)

Reviews:

**Mrs. Touchstone:** Thanx

**Notwritten: **Thanx, I think. The beginning has a sad theme, but it'll get happier.

**Cillyme: **I'll update as much and as fast as my brain will allow. 

Reviews General: Hope y'all enjoy, and keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. There was gunshots fired near my home, thankfully no one was hurt, and I couldn't decide on the order of events. The long wait paid off though, because this is my longest chapter yet!

Reviews: Thanx for all the nice reviews.

**RavenandRobin4ever:** Thank you! 3

**SidneySnape: **That's the goal. Always hoping to hook readers.

**AlexandraKathleen: **Glad you think so.

**Mrs. Touchstone: **I hope so too! I debated long and hard about it, that's why it took so long to update.

Chapter 2

Harry lay awake on the cot that Mrs. Weasley moved into Ron's room for him. He hasn't slept through the night since Sirius's death. Every time he closes his eyes, it seems as if he might have a nightmare free sleep, but he is haunted to forever relive the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries. " I wonder what it would be like to die." Harry whispered to the silent room. Ron grunted in his sleep, and turned over.

Harry knew he had to have his revenge against Voldemort; that is why he would never find out. Voldemort killed his parents, and was indirectly responsible for his Godfather's death. Harry balled his hands into fists. Harry would kill Voldemort, not for a prophecy, and certainly not for an old fool. He also planned on making Bellatrix wish she had never been born. If anyone could see him now they would blanch at the twisted smile on his face. As these dark thoughts swirled around his mind, he heard someone running up the stairs. It was probably the Weasley ghoul. And then he sat bolt upright as he figured it out. He now knew how to die without actually dying. It required some research, but…

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs.Weasley slamming the bedroom door open and lighting the lamp. " Wake up, Wake up Now," she smacked Ron's thigh, " get dressed and downstairs ASAP." She said a little shrilly.

The silly smile was wiped instantly off Harry's face as he recognized the badly disguised panic in her voice. He hurriedly got out of bed and was mildly amused to see blood running down his hands where his nails had been. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before Ron was even out of Bed and headed downstairs.

Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive downstairs. Arthur Weasley was talking with headmaster Dumbledore via the floo network.

" Hurry Arthur, you know where to meet with the Order members?" Albus asked.

" Yes, Albus, the abandoned barn two blocks down from her residence." Arthur replied, pulling on his cloak. " I'm leaving now. Molly, I love you, get the children to headquarters." He kissed Molly on the cheek, exited the house, and disappeared with a pop.

"I wonder who is being attacked this time." Harry whispered to Ginny. This nighttime occurrence is practically second nature already.

Molly turned to talk to Dumbledore. "Albus, you look hungry dear, let me get you some toast." She turned to go towards the kitchen.

"Molly dear, I can't right now, but I promise to drop by headquarters later so you can worry over my bony frame." Dumbledore said, with his usual twinkle in place. " I've connected headquarters to the Burrow exclusively by floo. The connection is only effective for one more hour. I'll see you later, Molly, dear." And he disappeared from the fireplace.

Fred, George, and Ron finally came downstairs. " What's sammater?" Ron managed to say while yawning.

"We're all going to headquarters a little earlier then originally planned." Mrs. Weasley said. And with a swish of her wand toast and orange juice appeared on the table. " Eat quickly while I pack." Then she disappeared up the stairs.

They ate in relative quiet. Only the occasional gagging sound, as Ron tries for the world record on the largest amount of toast in a human mouth, and the clanging and banging of trunks coming down the stairs.

Molly had all the trunks lined up near the fireplace and stood impatiently tapping her foot as Ron stuffed one last piece of toast in his mouth. Ginny gave a disgusted snort.

" Fred, George, you go first." Molly ordered. And the twins disappeared in a whirlwind of emerald flames. " Now Harry and Ron."

Harry and Ron dragged their trunks into the fireplace and they squished in together. " Number 12, Grimmauld Place." Harry and Ron said in unison. Harry tried to ignore the sick feeling he always got when traveling by floo. Harry closed his eyes against the whirling grates. Whenever he traveled by floo it always felt like ten minutes, when in actuality it was only seconds.

The whirling stopped suddenly and Harry fell backwards out of the fireplace. Before he could get up his trunk teetered dangerously then fell right on top of him. Harry felt his glasses break.

Fred and George lifted the trunk off him. " Harry, mate, we know you've been in a slump lately," Fred began. " But you don't have to purposefully hurt yourself to get our attention." George finished.

As Ron hurriedly moved out of the fireplace to make room for Ginny and Molly, holding Hedwig's cage, Harry got up and glared at Fred and George.

" Whoa, Harry, no need for death glares." Fred said, while backing up slowly.

" Yeah, we were just kidding." George said from behind Fred.

Harry just smirked and took Hedwig's cage from Molly. "I let Hedwig fly here. I doubt she would have liked the floo." She said. " Everyone put your stuff upstairs and then come back down here, cause we have something to discuss."

Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs to the same room he was in last time. "Glad they finally cleaned your portrait Phinaeas. (**Sp?**)" Harry said as he placed his trunk at the end of his bed.

" I'm finally getting the respect I deserve." Phinaeas said, with an air of nobility.

Despite getting off on the wrong foot, when they first met, Harry found himself starting to like him, " That's great, Phinaeas, I'll talk to you later." Harry said.

Harry left his room, and passed Ron on his way in, and headed downstairs. Harry sat at the kitchen table to wait for everyone else. Ginny arrived first, then Fred and George, and lastly Ron.

Molly stood at the head of the table with a worried expression on her face. She hoped this news wouldn't further damage Harry's already tattered psyche. She steeled herself and began, " At twelve thirty this morning, the Order received word that the Granger residence was under attack by Death Eaters."

Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats so fast; it appeared as if they were burned. "Is she okay? What happened? Where is she? We have to go help." Harry said in a rush.

" Sit down, dears, I know you want to help, but the Order is doing all they can. All we can do is wait and hope for the best. Inside information indicated they didn't want to hurt her, just talk to her." Molly said, in a reassuring tone.

Harry and Ron sat back down reluctantly. They didn't have to wait long for word; Arthur came in the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Hello everyone, you've been informed of the current situation?" Arthur asked, and with a nod from Molly, he continued, "We sent ten Order members in and ten aurors in. The situation should be under control soon."

Harry stood up again and asked, " What about Hermione? Is she okay?"

"I sent one of the Order members in with the specific purpose of getting her out of there." Arthur said.

Hermione had no idea who had grabbed her, but the smell and darkness made her fear the worst. She was starting to panic, but she knew it wouldn't help. Remaining levelheaded is her only chance for survival. Wracking her mind for a plan that could help her, she decided on struggling so much her captor might not find the effort of holding on to her worth it.

She struggled with everything she had, but the arm around her waist only tightened. "Stop struggling, you stupid girl, I'm helping you." A silky voice said near her ear.

He dropped her on some hay. Hermione looked around but couldn't see anyone. Whoever it was, they were hiding. "Lumos" she heard from slightly to the right. The whispered spell broke the disillusionment charm. She recognized the familiar sneer of her hated potions professor. She appeared to be in a barn.

" Professor Snape, where are we?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron may not trust him, but she did, to an extent. She was still wary. His attitude didn't inspire confidence.

"It would appear we are in a barn." Snape said with a sneer. "We are near headquarters, Albus will answer all your questions when he arrives there. Okay, let's go."

He untied her bonds and then headed out the door. Hermione knew the adrenaline she had been functioning on had left her. She tried to stand anyway, and it seemed like she had succeeded, when she tried to follow Snape, her trembling knees gave out on her.

Snape came back and started to yell at her. "What's taking you so long you useless…" he began, then he saw her on the floor. He walked up to her and helped her stand.

"Professor, I can't walk." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She cringed at the pain in her ankle. She must not have noticed the pain earlier.

Snape saw she wouldn't put any weight on her left ankle. " I'll help you." He said. "Put your arm around my waist." He took her slow reaction to his words as reluctance." Against popular belief Miss Granger, I don't bite." He said with a sneer.

Hermione looked at him with a shocked and bemused expression. "Sorry, professor, I'm just in pain. My slow reactions are a product of my swollen ankle." She said with enough venom to kill an elephant.

She put her arm around his waist. She could've sworn he smiled at her words, but it was gone to quickly to be sure. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she grabbed his hand for balance. And they set out like that, Snape in his usual black, and Hermione in her blue pajamas with fluffy sheep on them.

A/N: When I first posted I accidentally left out a sentence and only noticed when Snapedreamer pointed it out to me. I had no idea what she was talking about so I checked the chapter myself and realized my mistake. Thanx Snapedreamer.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I recently changed my penname from fallenupwarddarkangel to RaSButterfly.

Disclaimer:I do not own jkrowling's characters, I own Oreo and Septimus

Chapter 3

The anxiety in the kitchen of Grimmauld was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. No one had made a sound for the last twenty minutes. They learned quickly in the first five minutes that all sound and most movements would set Harry off. He had reduced Ginny to tears, and when Fred and George got angry with him, he bound and gagged them using emotion fueled wandless magic.

Harry stood and looked around the room, when his gaze passed over the twins he saw them visibly flinch, and the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. " I'm going to wait in the foyer for word." He said. Then he left the kitchen.

Ron hastily scrambled out of his chair, when the kitchen door closed, and untied Fred and George.

"We have to do something about Harry soon," Fred said after removing his gag.

"He's starting to act like a Malfoy." George finished Fred's statement. Fred nodded in agreement.

"He's going through a rough time. He recently lost his Godfather, and now he's worried about the potential loss of one of his best friends." Molly said, as she sat beside her daughter. "I don't want you boys making this worse for him." She sent a glare their way.

The twins knew better than to cross their mother at a time like this. They sat at the opposite end of the table and were whispering plans to each other. One of them occasionally shaking his head, indicating the currently discussed plan wouldn't work.

Mrs. Weasley kept shooting them suspicious looks, but was too busy consoling Ginny. Ron wanted in on their planning, he had already attempted to join their conversation and they just sent him a glare and moved closer together, whispering quieter than before if possible. Ron was tired of mean, cranky Harry; he wanted his best friend back. He knew the twins would tell him the plan when it they had perfected it.

They sat like this for another five minutes before Ginny stood with a determined look in her eyes. She left the kitchen, ignoring the protests of her family. She was fed up with Harry treating her this way, couldn't he see how much everyone cared about him. 'Especially me' she added as an after thought.

She just rounded the corner and Harry came into view. Her confidence faltered, only for a second, when he sent her a withering look. "Don't you give me that look, Harry James Potter, I'm waiting here with you, whether you want me too or not." Ginny half yelled in a perfect imitation of her mother. She plopped herself down in the chair beside his and grabbed his hand. At the astonished look on his face, she just smiled, and continued to hold his hand. When he didn't pull away her heart skipped a beat.

They sat like that in companionable silence, Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry had been taken aback when Ginny had been so forward with him. Her temper could match his own right now, and he liked that. He smiled and rested his head atop hers. " I'm sorry, Gin, for hurting your feelings earlier. Please forgive me." Harry said. Her hand in his was slowly calming him down.

Ginny laughed sweetly, " Sure Harry, I know you're upset." She said. Harry could get used to having her around. He was just noticing what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. Her hair was mid-back length and her chest had grown considerably. Harry blushed bright red; thankful no one was around to see his face.

At that moment the front door banged open and Hermione and Snape hobbled in awkwardly. Harry and Ginny jumped out of their seats just as Mrs. Black's portrait began her ranting.

" Potter, why's your face all red?" Snape asked, looking between them. They quickly dropped each other's hands. 'Teenagers' Snape thought with a sneer. " Potter, help Miss. Granger, and wait here." He said, handing Hermione over to Harry. She was half conscious.

"Mudbloods, blood traitors, fil…" Mrs. Black couldn't finish before Molly pulled the curtains closed. "Molly, come quick, Miss Granger has injured her ankle." Snape said to her in hushed tones, trying not to wake the portrait up again.

They headed back to the foyer, which was now crowded with Weasleys left and right. "Everyone back to the kitchen," Molly said while herding her children in that direction. "Severus, please carry Hermione into the kitchen and place her on the table, she looks dead on her feet."

Snape placed Hermione carefully on the table, and then sat down in a chair. Molly waved her wand over Hermione's left ankle, checking for breaks and fractures. " She broke two bones in her ankle and five bones in her foot." Molly said.

Ron was shooting suspicious glances at Snape, probably thinking he did it to her. Harry on the other hand, was looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry wasn't sure if he should trust Snape, admittedly he saved Hermione's life, but he is a death eater. Harry knew he didn't want to take occlumency lessons with Dumbledore, too many new developments and secrets. He had to try for a truce with Snape, if he took occlumency lessons with him, he may be able to insure some secrecy.

Molly waved her wand over Hermione again and a purple light enveloped her and slowly faded. "There, why didn't you do this earlier Severus?" Molly had apprenticed with Madame Pomfrey when she had been at Hogwarts, and she was supposed to train at St. Mungo's, but she got pregnant with Bill and every time she thought she would be able to go back, she would get pregnant again. Not many knew that though.

" Foolish wand waving" Hermione answered for him, sitting up.

" Know-it-all as always, Miss Granger." Severus sneered at her. " I'm leaving now." And he swept out of the kitchen, robes swirling mysteriously around his feet. Hermione had spent weeks in the library looking for a spell that would do that. She never found it, so the next time she saw him she was going to ask him.

Harry got up and followed Snape out. " Wait up, sir." He said, jogging up to him.

"What is it Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

"Sir, if I could have a word, privately, in the sitting room, sir." Harry said, trying to emphasize the 'sirs' with as much respect as he could muster.

Severus had no idea what made him follow Potter into the sitting room; maybe it was a mild curiosity. He hadn't detected any disrespect from him.

"Sir, I want to thank you for saving Hermione." Harry said, trying to keep an expressionless mask on his face.

"Surely, Mr. Potter, you could have said that out in the hall." Severus said, his suspicious nature causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Too true, sir, but I also wanted to apologize to you," Harry began, taking a second to swallow his pride. " I shouldn't have invaded your privacy by going into your pensieve. I don't expect your forgiveness, but if it's alright with you, I would like to continue my occlumency lessons with you at the start of term." Harry finished. He extended his hand to Snape.

Severus looked at Harry's hand warily. " If you promise to practice every night until the start of term. And you must stay out of my pensieve." Snape said.

" I promise," Harry said. Then they shook hands and Snape left with the distinct feeling of being manipulated into a trap.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Now the hard part was over, now all he had to do was get Dumbledore to agree. He sighed, and then returned to the kitchen.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked, launching herself at him.

"Glad you're okay, Mione. I was so worried." He said into her bushy mane.

"Yes, I know, everyone told me about the hell this kitchen became." Hermione said, with a disapproving look.

"Aw, well, um…" Harry began weakly, "You know it wouldn't be the same without you, Hermy."

"Not to mention, how would we get through exams without Mione cracking her whip and making us study." Ron piped in.

Hermione playfully whacked him on the shoulder. "Gees, Ron, you've grown a whole foot since I last saw you." She said. "And Harry too! But only two inches."

"You've grown too Mione, not as much as Ron, but you're only an inch shorter than me." Harry said.

"Alright, dears, it's time for everyone to go to bed," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Hermione, dear, do you want a dreamless sleep potion? Severus left one here for you if you wanted it."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, looking relieved. She took the bottle and hurried to her shared room with Ginny. She downed the potion and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Severus walked towards Hogwarts, he needed to give Albus his report and tell him about Harry's sudden turn around. He admitted to himself that he had been harsher on Harry then any other student, all right, just downright horrible, because of who his father was. Lily had made him Harry's second Godfather. No one knew except him, Albus, Lily, and James. He was determined to start acting more like it now. Severus hardly noticed arriving at the stone gargoyle safeguarding the headmaster's office and private chambers. He was startled out of his reverie by a soft mewing sound coming from around his ankles.

"Hello, Oreo." Severus said, picking up the black and white kitten. Albus had arrived in his private chambers at the start of the holidays holding this kitty with a green and silver bow around her neck. 'Severus, you need some company down here in these lonely dungeons' Albus had said to him. At least he had abandoned his futile attempts at matchmaking. He shuddered. Albus had already named her and Severus had tried to rename her but it wouldn't work. He was attached to the cat, she would cuddle up to him at night, and insisted on leaving her white fur on everything. He set her down gently and she chased a spider down the corridor. He smiled and turned his attention back to reporting to Albus.

"Dinosours," he said and went up the revolving staircase. He knocked on the mini replica of the front doors.

"Enter," he heard from inside. "Ah, Severus, good to see you back safe. Dinosour?" Albus said motioning for him to seat himself and offering him a candy.

Severus looked disdainfully at the brightly colored chewy candies shaped like dinosaurs. "Albus, Dinosaurs weren't all reptiles, the stegosaurus for example was furry." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"I take that as a no." Albus said. " So how did your mission go." Albus was all business now.

"Luckily Hermione understood what was going on when the aurors arrived and took down one death eater beside her. So I only had to take out one. I grabbed her and apparated to the warded barn. She sustained minor injuries, she was healed when we arrived at headquarters." Snape reported.

"Good," Albus said, "Does she know?"

Severus knew he was referring to her ancestry. " Yes, at least what she was told by Lucius. I left her some dreamless sleep potion, so she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight." He said with a sigh. "Also, Mr. Potter will resume occlumency lessons with me at the start of term."

"You think that a wise decision, Severus," Albus said, looking into his eyes, as if looking into his soul.

Severus ignored the urge to shudder. He hated it when Albus did that. " Yes, Albus, he is my Godson after all." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Will that be all?"

Albus seeing the already decided expression on his colleagues face, "Yes, dismissed." He knew he couldn't change his mind. It was the same look he had when he refused to allow him to set him up on a date with Minerva. He was going to ask Harry when he went to headquarters in the morning. He stroked Fawkes before heading to his room.

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed.

Reviews: Thanx everyone for the kind reviews

Mrs. Touchstone: I'm flattered you think so

Artemis Virgin Goddess: Nice Touch, eh! And thanx for the tip on the c- section thing. I'll ask my aunt, she had two that way, then I'll revise. I'm currently without a beta so things I miss during editing aren't checked again.

SidneySnape: Me too!

Snapedreamer: I'm sorry but I don't understand you review. Review at the end of this chapter and elaborate please.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I would have posted this sooner, but a depressive episode was triggered last night. The updates may be farther apart for a little while because of that. This is my longest chapter yet, ten pages! Also I have made some corrections to the prologue, chapter one and two, so check them out. I'm proud of myself, and I hope y'all are to. Enjoy.

Pairings: HG/SS, HP/GW

Chapter 4

Ginny awoke to the sound of someone crying. She slowly rolled over and groaned. Ginny wasn't a morning person. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't her own. The memories of the night before flooded into her mind. She looked over to Hermione; she was curled in the fetal position on top of her blankets. Ginny quietly got out of bed and walked across the room to Hermione. "Hermy," Ginny said softly, "move over."

Hermione looked up at Ginny with a tear-streaked face, and then moved over making room for her. Ginny pulled the blankets out from under her and climbed into the bed and covered them with the blankets. Ginny wrapped her arms around the quivering Hermione, and she clung to her like a lifeline. "Hermy, it's okay, it will all be okay," Ginny whispered, rubbing the other girl's back in a soothing gesture. Hermione's breathing slowly returned to normal, and they fell asleep, with their foreheads pressed together.

'Tap, tap, tap' Harry heard. 'Tap, tap, tap' There it was again, what could it be. Harry flipped over on to his stomach. A large snore from Ron startled Harry awake. Harry sat up and was contemplating which hex to throw at Ron when he heard the tapping again. Harry looked to the window and saw Hedwig sitting on the sill with a strange black owl.

He went to the window and let them both in. Hedwig flew to her cage on the wardrobe, but the strange owl stuck his leg out. Harry removed the letters and saw they were both addressed to Ron and him. Tossing Ron's letter on his bed, he passed a few owl treats to the inky black owl. He ate them, and then flew up to Hedwig's cage, surprisingly she let him in to drink and eat. Harry sat on his bed and opened his letter. It was from Hermione, asking how he was and if he already completed his holiday homework. She explained who the owl was and when she got him.

"Nice to meet you Septimus," Harry said to the owl. "Hermione is staying here for the rest of the holiday's and you are welcome to share Hedwig's cage until yours arrives." Harry knew he understood everything he said to him, Hedwig was smitten with him, so he had to be an intelligent bird.

Harry looked at his watch, 11:oo am and he went to have a shower. He stood in the shower until the water beat all the tension out of his shoulders. He finished up, and then stepped in front of the mirror. Harry saw a bottle of green goo sitting on the counter. He picked it up " Dippity Doo Gel, apply to hair and sculpt to desired shape." He read. He put the gel in his hair and spiked it. Then he went back to his room to dress. He pulled on the baggy hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley. "I have to get some new clothes when we go to Diagon Alley" He said to himself.

"I second that," Ron said, finally rolling out of bed. He left the room to have a shower.

Harry knew Professor Dumbledore would be arriving soon for Hermione's report, so he went to go wake her up.

Harry knocked on her door before going in. Ginny was just coming out of the private bathroom adjoining the room. Mrs. Weasley didn't think it would be appropriate for the girls to be walking down the halls in just towels, so they got the only room, besides the master, with a bathroom.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ginny said, blushing the same red as her hair. She was only in a towel. "Hermione had a rough night." She grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom. Harry watched her the whole time, and when he realized he had been staring, he blushed.

He walked over to Hermione and sat on the edge of her bed. He gently shook her shoulder and whispered her name. She woke up quickly, she wasn't a heavy sleeper. "Morning Harry," Hermione said, yawning and stretching before throwing back the covers.

"Mione, Dumbledore will be here soon, and Septimus is in my room." Harry said, giving her a quick hug, then rushing downstairs for breakfast.

Hermione didn't relish reliving last night's events, but she knew Dumbledore wouldn't wait for her to be ready. She yawned again and headed towards the shower. The magical world definitely had its perks; endless hot water was one of them.

After washing her hair and getting dressed, Hermione went downstairs for breakfast. She was the only one in the kitchen besides Mrs. Weasley and she hurriedly ate her eggs. When she was done Mrs. Weasley told her Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her in the sitting room. She sighed; she really wasn't ready for this.

When she walked into the sitting room, she noticed only Harry and Professor Dumbledore were there. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite him and beside Harry. She sat down and took the tea he offered her.

"Hermione, I'm glad to see you well. I hate to have to ask you, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night." He said.

'If you hate having to ask, then why ask at all," Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. She spent the next thirty minutes going over everything that happened. She figured if he was going to torture her, with making her relive it, then she might as well make him regret asking. Hermione is an A+ student, so she didn't leave out a single detail, including the exact facial expressions and clothing everyone was wearing.

When she started to relay the clothing of herself and Professor Snape, Dumbledore raised his hand, effectively halting her. " I know you're punishing me for asking," he began, the twinkle in his eye in place, "but I'm going to have to ask you to cut your detailed account short, because Harry has fallen asleep and is drooling all over his own hand."

"Gross," Hermione said, seeing he was right. She poked him to wake him up and handed him a towel that Dumbledore conjured.

"Hermione, what Malfoy senior told you is true, you are Hermione Bourge, heir to the Bourge and Stade estates. The Stade and Bourge fortunes were combined when your real parents were married, and there are 5 vaults, with 5 separate keys, in Gringotts bank for you. Unfortunately we could not recover your wand from your house." Dumbledore said, handing Hermione a key ring with 5 keys on it. He didn't tell her about the prophecy concerning her yet; he figured he should take it in stages. He didn't want to shock her too much in one day. " I also have your Hogwarts letters here with me," He handed them both their letters, and put the other ones on the table. "Because you scored so high on your OWL's, Hermione, and considering your age in the magical community, 18 ½, we have promoted you to the 7th year." The use of the timeturner in her 3rd year increased her age by a year and a half. She wasn't surprised by the promotion, she kind of expected it. She would have asked for it, if it wasn't offered.

Hermione thanked him, and then opened her letter, and the Head Girl badge fell out. "O my gosh," she said, her excitement and pride building. She was practically glowing. "Wait until I tell mom and dad, they'll be so proud…" Hermione trailed off, losing all color in her face. She burst into wracking sobs, and only calmed down slightly when Harry rubbed her back, whispering continuously in soothing tones.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, turning his attention to Harry. "Professor Snape informed me of you continuing occlumency lessons at the start of term. I just wanted to ask if that's okay with you."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, opening his letter and a prefect's badge fell out. He looked at the headmaster astonished. "I thought prefects had to be a boy and girl. Ron's already prefect."

Dumbledore laughed at his expression. "I'm the headmaster, Harry, I can do whatever I want, and I want you to be a prefect. I would never let tradition get in the way of progress." Dumbledore stated, twinkling at Harry. Harry had no idea what he meant by that, but he'd take the position anyway. "Now on to other matters, Harry, Sirius left everything he owned to you in his will. That includes the Black family fortune and Grimmauld Place." He said, letting it sink in before continuing. " I have to ask you, Harry, if we could continue to use Grimmauld as headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, my home is your home." Harry said, still trying to process all the new information. He was more worried about Hermione right now, when she was relating her story to Dumbledore, she would occasionally get a glazed look in her eyes. He could tell she was still in shock over her parent's death. Anyone who didn't know her, like Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew her, wouldn't notice the silent anguish in her voice, eyes, and even in her actions.

Dumbledore was at the door looking sadly at the two students, so obviously wrapped up in their own thoughts. He hoped they would be all right, he hoped they would be strong enough to endure the many more trials still before them. The fate of the entire wizarding world, no scratch that, the entire world depended on these two students. And for the first time in his life, Albus felt completely helpless, and he had no idea what to do about it.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Hermione. She was completely lost in thought, so he took the opportunity to study her. She had dark circles under her eyes, as if she had been crying most of the night, and no wonder. Her hair seemed less out of control, and slightly more tame. He got up and pulling her up into a fierce hug. "I love you Hermione, you're like a sister to me. I don't know what I would have done if…" Harry began, but couldn't finish.

"I love you too, Harry." She said in reply, sobbing into his shoulder. He began rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. "Hermy," Harry said, pulling her away just enough so he could look into her eyes. " I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what, if you want to talk, or even, just want some company." She nodded her head in acknowledgement and hugged him again, letting her emotions take over. She cried into his shoulder for a good hour, sometimes commenting on her parents. "They were good people, Harry, they didn't deserve that. My mom was a caring woman, always worried about everyone else's needs. My father was strict, always pushing me that extra mile, but he was always proud of me, even when I didn't get the first prize in the spelling bee in third grade," a lone tear running down her cheek.

"I never thought I'd see the day when, Hermione would admit to not being perfect." Harry joked.

Harry almost panicked when he thought she was going to start crying again, but then she went into a fit of hysterical giggles. Harry was dumbfounded, he thought he would have to console her again because of his dumb joke.

When her giggles finally subsided, Hermione looked at Harry's face and broke down in giggles again. "Harry, thanks, that was just what I needed." She said between gasps for breath and clutching at the stitch in her side.

Harry just stood there waiting for her to gain control again, and he didn't have to wait long. Hermione straightened, her face flushed, a wide smile on her face. " I feel better now. Harry your hair looks really good like that." She said.

Harry blushed, "I found some gel in the bathroom." He said.

Hermione smiled wider, "Are you trying to impress a certain red head," she said conspiratorially.

Harry's blush deepened to a maroon. "We should take these letters to the others." He said, effectively changing the subject. He scooped up the letters, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the sitting room. " You can show everyone your Head Girl badge."

When they arrived in the kitchen, everyone was already there. Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap; Fred and George were leaning over a piece of parchment, and Mrs. Weasley was stirring a soup.

Harry sat down beside Ginny, and passed Ron and Ginny their letters. "Hey, Fred, George, there are Hogwarts letters for you too." He said, confused.

Fred and George grabbed their letters and exchanged confused looks before opening them. They read their letters out loud simultaneously; "Fred (George) Weasley, you have been accepted for the completion of your 7th year at Hogwarts. If you return, you will graduate by Christmas. Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"What do you think Fred," George said, looking at his twin.

"I don't know, we can't leave Rebecca in charge of the store for that long." Fred said, his brows creased.

"You are going to finish your seventh year," Mrs.Weasley said, shaking her wooden spoon threateningly at the twins, her voice rising. "If I have to drag you there myself then I will."

Fred and George didn't take her threat lightly, they knew they wouldn't win this fight. When they had left school last year she was in a towering rage, she had almost disowned them. Their father had told them she had broken every window, and every glass at the same time when she found out. She had only recently let them back into the house, and she had them doing chores fro sun up to sun down.

"We could hire another person, and correspond regularly with them." Fred said.

"Hermione was named Head Girl, and I'm taking her place as prefect." Harry said.

"Good job you two, we should have a party," Mrs. Weasley said.

An undignified squeal came from Ginny, then her face turned bright red. Everyone was looking at her, and then she held up her hand with a prefect's badge clutched in it.

"Oh, Ginny, well done, I'm so proud of you, that's another Weasley prefect. I have to get you something special, what would you like?" Mrs. Weasley said, pride practically oozing from every pore.

"Um, how about a wand holster, you know the kind you attach to your forearm and with a flick of your wrist your wand pops into your hand." Ginny said, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure, we'll all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said, returning to the soup.

The rest of the day leading up to the party was spent in relative quiet. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron worked on their holiday homework assignments. Hermione was already done, she was just helping them. Fred and George had locked themselves in their room, and from the loud bangs coming from their room; they were probably working on more products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And Harry was in his library, only he knew about it because Grimmauld was now his. He didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on his private studying because the library was protected by a password.

Harry wanted to show this library to Hermione, she would be speechless at the enormity of the room. Every wall was covered floor to ceiling with books. There were five floors, and you could see every floor from the bottom. The floors were dark hardwood, almost black. There were pillars running around the perimeter of the room, holding up the patio style floors above. Harry was standing on the bottom floor, looking up at the domed ceiling. It was charmed exactly like the ceiling in the great hall in Hogwarts. He wondered how many of the books in here were of the dark arts.

"O man, how am I going to find the book I need, this library is bigger than the one in Hogwarts." Harry said to himself, feeling overwhelmed.

Sighing, Harry got to work sending any books that looked helpful down to the table in the center of the room.

After two hours of perusing the shelves he went back to the bottom floor. There was a round ebony table in the center of the room where he had sent the books. The chairs and couch around the table were black leather with an ebony frame. On the couch was a green and silver throw, with matching pillows. The rug was black, green, and silver, with a snake trim. He sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the stacks of books on the table, he sighed. He wished he could get Hermione to help him, but he couldn't risk anyone finding out his plans. He knew he would be spending a lot of time here in the future. He set to work, sorting the books in the piles of related topics.

Harry lost track of the time, and by the time he had gotten to the third book it was time for the party to start. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at his watch and yelped. Mrs. Weasley would kill him if he were late. He put a bookmark in the book and set it on the chair, and then headed for the portrait hole.

Harry now knew why no one could remove Mrs. Black's portrait, she safeguarded the library. She wasn't happy about Harry inheriting the Black estate, but Harry made a deal with her.

Flashback

Harry tripped over one of Fred and George's new products; invisible trip wire. The loud crashing woke up Mrs. Black. Harry hurriedly got up and tried to close her curtains.

"Wait," she pleaded, "it's so lonely when my curtain is closed all the time."

Harry stopped, "Mrs. Black, you're aware of me inheriting Grimmauld right." He said to the portrait.

"Of course I am," she began, " I'm not happy about it, but you do have the power to override the Order's decision to keep me covered."

"And why would I do that " Harry asked, "You're always insulting everyone."

"I would stop shouting it for everyone to hear, I would still have my opinions, but I won't yell them any more." She said, seeing Harry wasn't totally convinced she added, " I also have a secret, I'll tell you my secret, if you agree to leave my curtains open."

Harry stood there for a minute, Mrs. Black holding her breath, not that she breaths, and then he agreed.

"Ok, but if you start yelling even once, then I'm closing the curtains again." He said.

"Done," she said, "Okay, I am a guardian portrait, I guard the Black library. I designed and built it myself; it's been my little secret for a very long time. I never told anyone about it, not even my husband. Once I brought Sirius in here. I wouldn't give him the password, that's why he was so angry with me. Anyway, you're welcome to use it whenever you wish, it is now yours. The current password is Padfoot. Don't look so surprised, I loved my son, but his father would have beat me if I showed it after he was sorted into Gryffindor."

END Flashback

Harry exited through Mrs. Black's portrait hole, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Black, for sharing your library with me." Harry said. Then he went downstairs to join the party.

The party was in the sitting room; there was a banner on the far wall that said, Congrats, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. There was a long table with food and drink on it under the banner. Mundungus was talking to Fred and George. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were standing by the table with Remus and Kingsley.

Harry went to join them, he could feel Mad Eye's magical eye following him. " Hi guys, Remus, Kingsley." Harry said. Remus pulled him into a hug, and Kingsley shook his hand.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked, "You've been gone for hours."

"I was studying," he said. He couldn't lie to her because she knew him to well but half the truth isn't technically lying. Ginny walked up beside Harry and grabbed his hand, twinning their fingers together. Harry smiled at her. No one missed the exchange and Hermione had to hold onto Ron, whose anger was rapidly mounting.

"Ron calm down, it's Harry, you don't have to worry." Hermione whispered in a soothing tone.

Ron walked up to them, "You hurt her, Harry and I'll rip you to shreds. Best Friends or not." Ron shouted effectively getting the attention of the whole room.

Ginny's face turned red, "Ronald Weasley, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And for your information, Harry and I aren't even a couple, Harry knows that I'm willing to try a relationship, but he hasn't asked yet." She hissed through clenched teeth. Then she slapped Ron, turned on her heel, and stormed out of the party, slamming the door behind her.

Ron covered the slap mark on his face. He was stunned, "I was just trying to protect her," he grumbled.

"Ron. You deserved to be slapped." Hermione said, Ron turned and glared at her. "You embarrassed her in front of everyone. And you're treating her like a child. Harry and Ginny both know you are the over protective older brother, that's probably why they are taking it slow, but she didn't need you to cause a scene."

Ron knew she was right, "I should go talk to her." He said, then left after asking Mad Eye where she was.

"Hey, Harry," Remus began, "did you know they are adding two new courses to the curriculum this year."

"No," Harry said, his interest piqued. "I didn't know. What are they called?"

"Kingsley here, will be teaching one of them, and I haven't met the other new teacher." Remus replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said.

"It would ruin the surprise, Harry, but I can promise it'll definitely be shocking to most of you." Remus replied.

Ron and Ginny returned then, and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand again. Ron grinded his teeth and his eyebrow twitched, but he remained quiet. Harry looked closer at him and noticed many little bites all over his face.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny. "Bat Bogey hex?" He asked. Ginny only smirked in reply.

The party continued for a few more hours, then people started to leave, and soon everyone was gone and Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up. Kreacher was helping, and he wasn't being rude or muttering to himself. He must've talked to Mrs. Black.

Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the couch. Harry was thinking about what she had said earlier about her being willing for a relationship, and Harry was too. 'She is a beautiful, smart, and independent woman' he thought to himself. He wanted her.

"Gin, what you said earlier made me think. I would be honored if you agreed to go out with me." Harry said, holding his breath.

"Harry, of course I will." Ginny replied. She hugged him.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked. He was worried about Ron getting between them.

"What about him." Ginny said. She then planted a kiss on him to make him shut up.

Reviews:

WannaBArtist EvilDeadAsh 

**Notwritten**

**Artemis Virgin Goddess:** some people handle things differently. I rewrote the paragraph that had to do with the c-section, check it out.

**SidneySnape:** It definitely will be. I already have it all planned out.

**Snapedreamer: **I went back and reread the chapter and I realized I had made a mistake. I write all my chapters on paper first, and then when I transferred it to the computer I accidentally missed a couple of sentences. Go back and check it out.

**RavenandRobin4ever: **Thanks


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don not own any of JK Rowling's characters, however I do own the plot of this fan fic and any OC's appearing in it.

Reviews:

**RavenandRobin4ever**

**SilverandSilent: **Thanks and I'm allowing anonymous reviews now.

**SidneySnape:**

**Nerfi-Tiri: **I hope after reading this chapter you don't think she's taking it to well.

**WannaBArtist: **Read ahead and find out.

A/N: Warning. This chapter has a scene that includes self mutilation, if you don't want to read something of that nature I advise you to skip that part. And don't say I didn't warn you, I personally don't find it that bad, but everyone has a different perspective.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate Mysterious Ancestry to the loving memory of Purray, she passed on last night. She was an extremely affectionate Burmese cat, and she will be sorely missed.

Chapter 5

Hermione was finally alone; she had been with at least one person all day. She had felt like crying all day, but she liked to avoid crying in front of others if she could help it. Ginny had been moved to another room; Mrs. Weasley had said a Head Girl should have her own room.

Hermione was just lying on her bed; she knew if she fell asleep she would have nightmares. But she knew staying awake wouldn't help either. When awake, her mind always wanders to the sight of her mangled father, and her mother falling dead beside her.

Tears started welling up in her eyes, her lower lip started quivering, and her breath hitched. She knew if she couldn't calm down she would have an anxiety attack. She tried to think of something else, she started recited the twelve uses of dragons blood, but she couldn't banish the images of her mother and father. The tears were now pouring down her face and her breathing became quick and strained.

Hermione was struggling to breathe, which made her panic more, increasing the severity of the anxiety attack. She had to calm herself or her throat would close and she would pass out. She forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Her whole body shaking, she opened the top right drawer and grabbed her razor blade. She had one with her always, just in case. She hadn't done this in months.

Hermione slid down the bathroom wall until she was on the tiled floor. She pulled up her black silk nightgown to her hips. She would only cut her upper thighs, so if she wanted to wear shorts or a skirt she wouldn't have to be embarrassed. Some people think cutters cut for attention; some probably do, but not Hermione.

Her hands trembling, she made the first cut, deep enough to draw blood, but not too deep. She continued making cuts on her thighs. Her mind gradually cleared, and her breathing slowed and deepened, and she stopped shaking. Concentrating on the pain she was causing herself calmed her down. At a total of eleven fresh cuts, she was completely calm.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the cup beside the sink. She put a layer of peroxide on the bottom and dropped her razor into it. She looked through the drawers, trying to find some gauze, but there wasn't any. There was some in the first aid kit in the kitchen, so she headed out of the bathroom and out of her room, and snuck quietly down the stairs.

Hermione walked across the kitchen towards the neon orange kit on the far wall. She opened it and grabbed some gauze and tape, and then sat down in a chair and placed her feet on the seat across from her. She hiked up her nightgown again, but before she could put the gauze on the cuts;

"Miss Bourge, what is the meaning of those cuts?" the silky voice of Snape said to her right.

She silently cursed; she didn't even hear him come in. She put the gauze over her cuts, pressing down to stem the blood flow. "I don't know what you're talking about, Professor Snape." Hermione said, looking into his eyes, trying to appear innocent.

She was challenging him; she wasn't sure how she felt about her real name. And she definitely didn't want him to know about her stress reliever.

He didn't like her attitude, and her reaction confirmed his suspicions. "You aren't skilled at lying, and don't forget I am still your teacher." Snape snapped.

Hermione taped the gauze down, and stood up, pulling her nightgown down. She glared at Snape, "It is none of your business," she said coldly, "sir." She added in mock respect. She turned on her heel and went to leave. When she reached the door she turned around, "Why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"I am chaperoning the trip to Diagon Alley in the morning." Snape said. He looked her up and down, briefly pausing on her nicely toned legs, and smirked. "Do you normally wear skimpy clothing in other people's homes?" he asked, "if you do, you're more then welcome at my home anytime." He added in an undertone, Hermione didn't hear it though.

She looked down at her black silk nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and blushed. "I borrowed it from Ginny; I needed something clean to wear seeing as all I have is one pair of pajamas with me. She said I was getting to old for flannel pj's with sheep on them." She had no idea why she was sharing that with him. "Anyway, I need to grab some stuff from my house. Could you take me there after Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but your house was completely destroyed by an explosion caused by Lucius Malfoy before he apparated away." Snape replied, his voice completely devoid of emotion. "The muggles were told it was a gas explosion."

"Oh," was all she said in reply before leaving for bed.

Severus sat down and flicked his wand at the teapot, and the teapot started making tea. He sat in quiet reflection, debating whether to tell Dumbledore or not. She obviously didn't want anyone to know, and telling Dumbledore wouldn't help, because he would try to make her stop by giving her an ultimatum. Ultimatums don't work and he knew that from first-hand knowledge. When she'd ready to stop she would go to someone for help but until then he would keep quiet. He sighed; he wished he could have seen the look on Minerva's face when he told her that her favorite student wasn't so perfect. He wondered if Madame Pomfrey new about her habit. 'Probably, she was good about the doctor, patient confidentiality.' He thought to himself.

The whistling of the teapot brought him out of his thoughts, and he went to pore himself the tea. That's when Remus arrived and sat down. "You want a cup of tea?" Severus asked.

"Yes please, thank you." Remus said, taking the cup offered to him.

Severus sat down, putting a silencing charm on the room. He sipped his tea, waiting for the onslaught of questions to begin. Dumbledore was busy in a meeting at the ministry, so he had to give his report to Remus.

"So, why don't you start from when you were called." Remus said, leaning back in his chair, preparing for a long story.

FLASHBACK:

Severus had just had breakfast in his chambers, and sat down to read the latest issue of Potions Weekly. Oreo jumped up on the sofa beside him, laid down and started purring. He started to pet her and he scratched under her chin where she liked it.

The all too familiar prickling sensation on his forearm started. He had to be quick, for every minute after the mark started to burn the prickling sensation would get worse and if you didn't apparate to the Dark Lord's side before half an hour was up you would succumb to a cruciatus curse. The sick bastard.

Severus quickly changed into his death eater garb, and grabbed his mask as he headed out of his chambers and to the forbidden forest. When he got there he apparated, and appeared in a clearing in the Black Forests. With his mask in place he swiftly made his way towards the strange temple.

The temple looked like an ancient Aztec ruin, with vines all over the outside. It appeared that only the inner circle was present as he situated himself in his place in the circle. The Dark Lord was sitting in his throne, with snakes carved into the arms, and there was a miniature clone of it right beside his.

When everyone arrived the Dark Lord rose from his throne, and everyone went to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Rise, my minions." The snakelike voice said. When everyone was on their feet he continued. "I called you here today, because one of you failed me last night. Lucius, I expected better from my right-hand. Come forward." Lucius fell to his knees, head low, as he crawled towards the Dark Lord.

"Crucio," The Dark Lord yelled. Lucius writhed on the floor, his mask falling off in the process. The Dark Lord smirked and watched him for a minute before ending the curse.

Lucius quickly straightened himself, staying on his knees; being slow was showing weakness, and showing weakness in front of the Dark Lord is like signing your own death warrant.

The Dark Lord smiled maliciously at Lucius, "I find that even the best still occasionally need to be taught lessons in pain. Why would you take the time, which allowed for her rescue, to explain yourself to her?"

Lucius answered quickly, "My Lord, you ordered me to explain." Keeping his head bowed, trying not to offend the Dark Lord more.

"Crucio," the Dark Lord yelled again, keeping the curse on Lucius longer than the last time. "Lucius, I think you're losing your touch."

The red eyes of the Dark Lord landed right on Severus and chills ran up his spine. "Severus, explain to Lucius what he should have done.

Severus bowed to the Dark Lord, and then stepped towards the middle of the circle. "As you wish, my lord," Severus started, "Lucius should have stunned and disarmed her, and then apparated instantly to your side with her. Explanations can be done after the mission is completed." Then Severus bowed again and stepped back into his place in the circle.

"There you have it Lucius; you made a rookie mistake last night. You know what happens to you now don't you." The Dark Lord stated.

For the first time in Severus's existent he saw fear in Lucius. He was so surprised he almost gasped aloud. Almost. "Please. My lord, I'll never make a mistake again." Lucius said with a quaver. And for the first time Severus saw Lucius grovel, and again he almost gasped aloud. Something had changed about Lucius; never would a Malfoy grovel or show fear, they may pretend to in front of the Dark Lord, but this was genuine.

The Dark Lord looked disgusted with Lucius right now, "Wormtail, get the Bogart." The rat squeaked like he had been trodden on, and then scampered out the side door.

Everyone in the circle was silent, staring, baffled at the shaking with fear form at the Dark Lord's feet. Wracking sobs were coming from Lucius, and the Dark Lord was getting more disgusted every second. Wormtail finally arrived ten tense minutes later carrying a large briefcase.

The Dark Lord beckoned Wormtail forward, and took the briefcase from him. "Now I will make your worst fear come true." The Dark Lord spat, red eyes glinting dangerously. He then unclasped the briefcase and let the Bogart out. Everyone, except the Dark Lord and Lucius, gasped aloud.

There laying spread- eagled on the stone floor, was a bogart Narcissa Malfoy. Her expressions were completely relaxed, and her dead, lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling, indicating death by Avada Kedavra.

Lucius wailed and buried his head in his hands. Everyone was shocked that Lucius cared about his wife. There was so much evidence to the contrary, that most didn't believe it, thinking he had managed to fool the bogart somehow.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand at the bogart Narcissa, and she flew into the briefcase. Wormtail snapped it closed and disappeared through the side door again.

"Bella, fetch Narcissa." The Dark Lord ordered. After she had disappeared, The Dark Lord grabbed Lucius' wrist, pushing back his sleeve, uncovering the dark mark. "Lucius Malfoy, right-hand to Lord Voldemort is hereby demoted to rookie, 3rd class." The Dark Lord said, touching the tip of his wand to Lucius' dark mark. Lucius hissed through clenched teeth as the scent of burning flesh permeated the air.

There had never before been such a dishonor, such as rookie 3rd class placed upon an inner circle member. Most are demoted to outer circle, some to rookie 1st class, and in rare cases; rookie 2nd class. Lucius was now as lowly as a recruit.

Bellatrix returned pulling Narcissa along behind her, "My Lord," she bowed and took her place in the circle.

Narcissa spared a fleeting glance for her husband before standing tall, nose in the air, regarding the Dark Lord with contempt. Severus had to admit, she had a spine of steel.

Narcissa continued to regard the Dark Lord this way, "Why, may I ask, am I here, my lord." She asked, sarcasm laced into every word.

"You, Narcissa, are here to assist me in teaching your husband a lesson in pain." The Dark Lord said a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Narcissa walked forward until she was within arm's reach of the Dark Lord. "Very well then." She smirked a Malfoy smirk, and then returned to the contemptuous look. She squared her shoulders, never backing down. If she was going to die tonight, then she would die with her dignity intact. Bella had obviously informed her of her imminent death.

Lucius' sobbing continued to increase in volume, and the maniacal gleam in the Dark Lord's eyes became more sinister. "Avada Kedavra." The Dark Lord shouted, a hungry look appearing. "Put him in the dungeons." The Dark Lord sat in his throne, the blood lust still in his eyes.

Ironically enough, Narcissa landed in the exact same spot the bogart had occupied not even fifteen minutes before. The Dark Lord waved his wand at Narcissa, her body disintegrating into miniscule dust particles. "I need a new right hand, and since Severus is my left I will promote him to right. Severus step forward." The Dark Lord said, pushing himself out of his throne and positioning himself in the centre of the circle.

Severus strode forward, joining the Dark Lord in the centre. The only time you were not required to bow to him, was during a promotion.

"Severus has been faithful to me since the beginning. He has undertaken the mission of spying on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix for me. Even at personal risk to himself. Severus, Left hand to Lord Voldemort, I hereby promote you to right hand." The Dark Lord said, touching the tip of his wand to Severus's dark mark. "Severus, move to your new position in the circle." Severus took Lucius' vacated spot.

"Bella, come forward." The Dark Lord said, Bella striding forward, hooded eyes twinkling with triumph. "Bella, my sweet, you are the first woman Death Eater to make it this far, and you have also been faithful to me from the beginning. Bellatrix, Inner Circle member, Lord Voldemort's elites, I hereby promote you to Left Hand." He touched his wand to her dark mark, and then she took Severus' old spot.

The Dark Lord again sat in his throne, his gaze sweeping past everyone in the circle, and landing on Severus. "Where are they keeping my Hermione?" The Dark Lord asked.

'Sick' Severus said to himself, barely disguising his shudder. He bowed and stepped forward. "My lord, the Order is keeping her at their headquarters, and Dumbledore won't let her leave without protection from now on." Severus bowed again, waiting to be dismissed, or asked another question.

"Does she know of the prophecy?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, but she may know by the end of the day." He said, trying to look servile. The prophecy was given by Trelawney, when the headmaster had gone to visit her after she had finished moving in to the tower. A recruit had heard it; hoping to gain favor with the Dark Lord he rushed to tell him, after he told him everything he heard, the Dark Lord killed him. "My lord, if I may?" he asked.

"You may." The snake man said.

"After she has been at Hogwarts for awhile, the security will most likely become lax, and we may have another chance of getting her. Maybe, some time around Christmas." Severus began, "You could send her an invite around then, and I'll try to persuade her to our side before then." His heart was beating rapidly. If he didn't take this plan he didn't know how long they all would have to prepare.

"That sounds good, but how are you going to persuade her to our side?" the Dark Lord asked, his mind working a mile a minute.

Severus removed his mask, looked into the Dark Lord's eyes and smirked, "I have my ways."

END FLASHBACK

Severus leaned back in his chair, he was exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed. He had just finished relating the gist of what happened at the meeting, so Remus could report to Dumbledore tomorrow while he escorted the golden trio and family to Diagon Alley. He was insanely curious about Lucius right now; he would have to remember to ask Dumbledore about it.

Severus stood up abruptly, startling Remus out of his thoughts. "I'm tired, Goodnight." And he swept out of the kitchen, not waiting for a reply.

Ron awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the bedroom door. Mouth watering, stomach grumbling, he jumped out of bed, and took a quick shower and dressed in record time. He ran down the hall, slid down the banister, and ran into the kitchen, seating himself between Harry and Hermione.

Ron piled eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes in a heap on his plate. He grabbed the maple syrup and covered everything on his plate in it. He was practically drooling as he dug into his breakfast with a fork.

"I'm surprised he didn't use his hands." He heard from across the table. Ron looked up into the eyes of the dreaded potions master, a disgusted sneer on his face. Ron looked to Hermione, "aut ee ooin ear?" he asked her.

Hermione just looked perplexed and disgusted. "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, you're not an animal."

"I beg to differ." Professor Snape said, sneering at Ron.

Hermione gave him a reproachful look, "keep acting like a child and you'll find we'll start treating you like one." She said to Snape. She put her fork down and pushed her untouched plate of eggs and bacon away from herself.

Ginny, who was sitting across the table from her, pushed the plate back in front of her, "Hermione, eat some of your breakfast."

Hermione scowled at her, "I'm not hungry. Ron's display made me lose my appetite." She said to Ginny. Hermione had eaten little the day before and she couldn't bring herself to eat at all today. She was used to Ron eating like a pig; she had become immune to it in their 2nd year.

Ron finally managed to swallow the food that was in his mouth. "What is he doing here?" he repeated.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look, "Ron, he's sitting right in front of you, surely you could ask him yourself." She said in a condescending tone.

Ron turned to the professor, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mr. Weasley, we may not be at school, but I still expect to be addressed with respect." Snape said, looking down his nose at him.

"He's escorting us all to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said, tired of their bickering.

Snape glared at her, and Ron smiled triumphantly before shoveling more of his breakfast into his mouth.

After everyone was finished eating Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone towards the fireplace. She grabbed the flowerpot of floo powder and stood beside the fireplace. Everyone grabbed a handful and went through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

When everyone was accounted for they were split into two groups; Mrs. Weasley took Fred, George, and Ron. Professor Snape took Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

They filed through the stone archway, Mrs. Weasley's group heading towards Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions, and Snape's group heading towards Gringott's wizarding bank.

They walked up to Griphook and they all clambered into a railway car. They careened through the dark passages until they stopped at Harry's vault. He filled his bag with galleons, sickles, and Knuts, and then they were off again. They stopped at vault 902, the goblin pushing everyone, making them back away from the vault door. "Stand back." Griphook said, running his finger down the centre of the vault door. The door clicked open and Snape went inside, grabbing some money and then they were off towards Hermione's vaults.

The car went down a left helix for 60 feet before branching to the right, stopping at vault 2020. Everyone clambered out of the car, Ginny looking green.

"The contents of these vaults were moved here when vault 210,211, and 212 joined with vaults 347, 348, 349, and 350. We had to build these larger vaults to accommodate for this." Griphook said to Hermione. She passed her keys to Griphook and he opened the first vault. Hermione walked in and gasped. The vault was the size of a football field and filled entirely of golden galleons.

Harry let out a low whistle, "Wow. Talk about wealth." He said eyes wide.

Hermione gained control of herself and closed her mouth and looked at Griphook, "Are all five vaults the same?" she asked.

"No. Vault 2025 has sickles and knuts in it, and vault 2024 is only half full of galleons, and half full of some rare gems, books, some furniture. This vault, 2021, and 2022 are identical. Vault 2023 is yours, but it doesn't have a key. I can open it for you if you like. All 6 vaults are identical in size and shape." Griphook said to her, and then he went outside of the vault to wait for her.

Hermione was astounded, to think this was all hers. She was rich! Hermione filled her bag with galleons, then went to vault 2025 and grabbed some sickles and knuts, filling a second bag. Then they all climbed into the car again and were on their way out. Hermione wanted to check out what books were in vault 2024 and she wanted to know what was in vault 2023, but she knew they didn't have the time. She sighed, she would have to remember to set aside time later to check it out.

They finally arrived at the surface, and exited the bank. Squinting in the bright sunlight, adjusting their eyes to the brightness, Hermione took out her supplies list and scanned it. "Look guys, we need to buy clothes suitable to exercise in; shorts and t-shirt in our house colors." Hermione said, showing her list to Ginny and Harry.

"Where do you suppose we could get that?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Madame Malkin would probably know." Ginny said.

So they all headed over there. They all got new school robes, dress robes, and their new shorts and t-shirts in Gryffindor colors. Harry bought Ginny's stuff for her. He said it was a present from him for his girlfriend.

"Madame, do you stock muggle clothes too?" Harry asked. He was hoping to replace his hand me down wardrobe.

"Yes." Madame said, flicking her wand at a purple panel on the far wall. Racks of muggle style clothing came whizzing out of the panel. They looked through the racks and Harry and Hermione tried on a lot of clothes. Professor Snape sat in a corner, looking extremely bored.

Harry bought some jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, long sleeve shirts, socks, boxers, shoes, and pajamas. Curiously, everything was black, except for a red sweater, and green sweater. Hermione bought some new socks, under things, sweaters, jeans, skirts, shorts, shirts and shoes. All of her clothes were destroyed in the explosion.

When they were ready to leave, Professor Snape shrunk their many bags. They put them in their pockets. Hermione looked at her list, and then they all headed to the bookstore.

Harry and Ginny got their required textbooks, and Hermione also replaced all the books she lost in the explosion, and some new books to add to her collection. Snape shrunk their bags again, and then they stocked up on parchment and quills and ink. Next they went to the apothecary and stocked up on potions ingredients. Professor Snape gave the man behind the counter a list of ingredients to be delivered to Hogwarts.

Hermione still needed a new wand, so they went to Ollivander's.

"Ah, Hermione, I've been expecting you." Ollivander said from between the shelves.

Mr. Ollivander came out from between the shelves, holding an exact replica of Hermione's old wand. "Try this one." He said, handing her the wand.

Hermione swished the wand, expecting to levitate a chair in the corner, but nothing happened. Hermione frowned, this wand was the same as her old wand, and it should have worked. "Why doesn't it work?" she asked Mr. Ollivander, confusion in her eyes.

"Hmm, this happens sometimes when something of great emotional trauma occurs, and you have been separated from your wand when it happened. You've changed emotionally and the wand no longer will recognize you." He said in reply.

"How often does this happen?" Hermione asked. She had never heard of this happening before.

"This is the first time in over 600 years that is known of that this has happened." He said, disappearing among the shelves.

Hermione tried almost every wand in the store and she was getting frustrated. Mr. Ollivander stood there, a thoughtful expression on his face, after her recent failed attempt.

"I wonder…" he said, before disappearing through a door in the back. He returned with a gold wand box. He opened the box, removed the pure white wand, and set the box on his desk. "This wand was created by an ancestor of mine over 3000 years ago. It has been passed down in my family and has never chosen a master. 13 inches, thestral bone, inflexible, dragon heartstring core." He handed the wand to Hermione.

A golden glow enveloped her and silver sparks shot out of the tip. Hermione felt the power of the wand surge through her entire being before everything returned to normal. This time Hermione successfully levitated the chair in the corner. Her face split into a genuine grin for the first time since her parents died. Hermione could feel the power emanating from the wand, it was a comforting power.

Ollivander was looking at her with a mixture of awe and reverence. "You are destined for greatness." He said. "You may keep the wand as a gift from me."

"Oh no, I couldn't take this wand for free, it wouldn't feel right." She said. She put fifty galleons in his hands, grabbed the golden box and they exited the store.

"I think we're done," Hermione began, Harry interrupted her, "No, I want to go to the magical menagerie."

They entered the loud pet shop. The cage of skipping rats was still on the counter. Harry was looking around at the different snakes, his gaze landed on a Death Adder. "Wow," he said, moving closer to the terrarium. He starting talking to the snake in parseltongue, and Snape had to stand between him and the witch behind the counter so she wouldn't freak out seeing someone speaking parseltongue. Hermione bought a new cage for Septimus.

Harry straightened and walked towards the counter. "How much for the Death Adder?" he asked the witch.

She looked surprised for a second before answering. "20 galleons. And 50 galleons for all the required equipment."

"I'll just take the snake, and the feed required." He said.

"She is too poisonous to be handled." She said, giving him a funny look.

He put 30 galleons on the counter. "Just the snake and food, please." He said.

She put a cage on the counter and put some mice in it. Then she walked over to the terrarium and unlocked it. "You can grab her yourself." She said, backing as far away from the snake as she could.

Harry put his arm in the terrarium, and hissed to the snake. The snake hissed back, and then curled herself around Harry's forearm.

Ginny walked up to the opposite side of the snake and grabbed Harry's hand. "Harry is that such a good idea?" she asked. He smiled and nodded in reply. "What's her name?"

"Nehebkau." He replied. Then he grabbed the cage of mice and they all walked towards the ice cream shop, to meet up with the others.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George were sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's, eating giant banana splits. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Snape sat at the next table over from them. Harry's new snake was hidden under the sleeve of his cloak.

Ron looked up and waved to them. "Hey, what's all the mice for?" he asked, pointing to the cage.

Harry lifted his sleeve, showing everyone his new snake. Ron gasped, and Fred and George shared a knowing look.

"Harry are you trying to become a Slytherin now?" Ron half asked, half accused.

Harry instantly became surly, "No Ron. You know I'm a parselmouth, I just want someone I can talk to, tell my secrets to, and who can't repeat them to other people." Harry said. He was seething with anger. 'How dare him' he thought to himself. "I'm ready to go now." Harry said, standing up and grabbing the cage of mice. He stubbornly looked straight ahead, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Severus stood, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. Oddly enough Harry didn't pull away. "I'll take him back now." He said to Molly. "Will you be alright by yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes, Severus, thank you." She said.

And Harry and Severus walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Anyone who knew about snakes would instantly back away when they recognized the species of snake curled around Harry's forearm. Harry had forgotten to lower his sleeve over her.

Nehebkau was having fun, enjoying her new freedom, she would snap at passersby who got to close to Harry, always careful not to actually bite them. She had been surprised to meet a human who could speak with her, and she had told him about her capture in the wild, and how she deplored her cage. Harry had promised to never put her in a cage as long as she promised not to bite anyone unless he said it was okay. She was already fiercely protective of him, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

They arrived back at headquarters, and Harry ran up the stairs, and then he came running back down. "Sir, could you help me for a moment?" he asked Severus.

Severus nodded and followed Harry back up the stairs and into his room. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me move my stuff out of this room and into the master bedroom." He said, the anger being replaced with sadness.

Severus realized Harry was really angry with Ron right now and wanted his own space. "Sure." He said.

They got to work. Harry moved Buckbeak into a spare bedroom and removed all the furniture, except the master bed, and put it in the spare room with Buckbeak. Severus moved all of Harry's stuff into the master bedroom. An hour later and Harry was completely moved into his new room. Harry had found a green and grey rug in the spare room and had brought it to his new room.

The four-poster bed frame was ebony, with matching dresser and beside tables. The sheets were black Egyptian cotton, with two matching pillows, and two forest green pillows and a matching comforter. The walls were forest green and the double doors to his walk in closet were ebony. Harry's school trunk was at the foot of his new bed. Harry hissed to Nehebkau, and she uncoiled herself, and dropped onto the bed. Harry took all his bags out of his pockets, and Severus enlarged them to their regular size.

Harry put all his new school supplies in his trunk, and then he took the remaining bags into the walk in closet. He put all his cloaks, robes, and school uniforms on the right hand side, and all his muggle style clothing on the left hand side. He came back out of his closet and stepped in front of Severus.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

"Your welcome, Harry. After Mr. Weasley's accusation why would you decorate your room in Slytherin colors?" Severus asked, extremely curious.

"Ron's being a jackass. He always jumps to the most farfetched explanations. Last night Ginny wasn't feeling well, she was puking, and Ron accused me of getting her pregnant. We just started going out the night before. Ginny was furious and she pummeled him, hence the black eye." Harry said. "The Slytherin colors are to piss him off, plus I liked these colors since before I even heard about Hogwarts." Harry explained.

Severus smiled; he remembered last years occlumency lessons and learning Harry had almost been placed in Slytherin. "The sorting hat was right; you would do well in Slytherin. Do you wish to have an occlumency lesson tonight?" he asked.

Harry had been practicing; he emptied his mind before bed, and would randomly empty his mind during the day. He was worried two nights of practice may not be enough, but he was determined to try. "Yes, sir." He said.

A/N: Now I'm hoping to get more reviews, because I am allowing anonymous reviews. So please review. Nehebkau is the ancient Egyptian god of protection and magic, a benevolent snake god that Egyptians believed to be one of the first primeval gods. Interesting right? I thought so anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Reviews

**mekareami: **Thank you for your kind words. I had already typed the chapter and I needed a distraction for a little while.

**RaveNClaWGeniuS**

**anonymous: **Thanks : )

**Nerfi-Tiri: ** It is also very close to how I myself grieve and react, that is why it was easy but emotional for me to write.

**WannaBArtist: **Yes.

**Notwritten**

**Ciao**

**Lydia**

**Cillyme**

**AlexandraKathleen**

A/N: This chapter took me a while to start, but when I got half way through it went like a breeze. I have written my first make-out session and I would like it if you readers would please tell me what you think of it. RR please.

Chapter 6

Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to Grimmauld place an hour after Harry and Severus. Molly had insisted on giving Harry some time to cool down. Ginny had to be forcibly restrained; she wanted to be there for Harry.

Hermione felt guilty about not telling everyone about what had happened during the attack. She spent the hour explaining everything to them. She had held Ginny's hand the whole time, half for support and half to keep her from going after Harry. Ginny silently cried, and Mrs. Weasley sniffled, Ron, Fred, and George gasped loudly every so often. When she told them about Lucius back handing her, Ron turned purple and let out a string of expletives. Mrs. Weasley didn't reprimand him; she nodded her head in agreement. She told them about her being a pureblood, they were shocked, but they assured her they didn't care whether her blood was pure or not. Ron asked what family of purebloods she had descended from, and he fell out of his seat when she told him the Bourge's. Everyone was staring at her slack jawed. When Ron managed to pull himself back into his seat he had said, 'Wow, the Bourge's are known as the most prominent, wealthy purebloods to openly oppose you-know-who. They caused him much anger, and he personally, systematically murdered them all.'

Hermione came out of her thoughts when they all entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley started making lunch, "Ron, you need to go talk to Harry." She said.

Ron grumbled and walked out of the kitchen, going in search of Harry. He walked slowly to his room; he didn't want to talk to Harry right now. Ron knew he had been wrong, but he was extremely stubborn and didn't like admitting it.

Ron walked into their room and was shocked to see all of Harry's stuff missing. Harry's bare mattress was where it always was, but there was an envelope on it. He picked it up and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He slid to a stop, and started to pant. Between breaths he said, "Harry's stuff is missing and this letter was in its place." He held the envelope up.

"Here," Hermione grabbed the envelope. "I'll read it out loud." She said, opening the envelope, and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Everyone, You're probably wondering where I am and where all my stuff is, so I'll tell you. Have no fear, I'm still in the house, and I've just moved my stuff into the master bedroom. But you won't find me in there. I've decided to resume occlumency lessons with Professor Snape; we are in a warded room and will not come out until the lesson is finished. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Yours, Harry Potter." Hermione read aloud. There was a collective sigh and they all resumed what they were doing before.

Severus was stunned speechless by the colossal library. He itched to look at every book. The library at Snape manor was half the size.

"Nice isn't it?" Harry said looking at him amused.

"Yes." Was all he could bring himself to mutter.

"Alright, let's start." Harry said, bracing himself for the invasion his mind would have to suffer.

Severus reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the books. Facing Harry he drew his wand. "Clear your mind." He said.

Harry imagined all his emotions being drained from his mind until he had a blank canvas.

"Legilemens." Severus said. Hazy images flashed before his eyes. Harry tried to bring back the image of a blank canvas, after struggling for a bit, he successfully shut Snape out of his mind. Harry was dripping in sweat, the effort draining him considerably.

Severus was shocked, now that Harry was actually practicing; he was advancing quicker than he himself had. "You have obviously been practicing." He said to Harry.

Harry straightened, readying himself for another go. "I have." Was all he said.

Severus gave him an appraising look, he was obviously growing up. "Legilemens." He said.

The hazy images flashed before his eyes again. He called the blank canvas quicker this time. Harry's shirt was soaked through with sweat. He looked at Snape, and then pointed to his sweaty shirt. "Is this normal?" he asked.

"Yes. You are exercising your mind, conditioning it. After practicing the sweating will become less, and eventually non- existent. Closing your mind will become effortless with practice. After you master closing your mind, I can teach you how to erect mind barriers to partition your mind, and how to create false images to confuse your enemies." He said.

"Oh. No wonder you could always tell when I hadn't been practicing." Harry said, straightening himself again.

"Legilemens." Severus said. The hazy images were slightly clearer than before. Harry was exhausted and he couldn't call the blank canvas again. "Protego." He shouted.

Images of a young Snape cowering in a corner, his parents fighting, Snape creating his first potion, Snape and Lily talking on the Hogwarts express, Snape being dragged away from the hole in the base of the whomping willow after glimpsing the werewolf, Lily standing in Dumbledore's office, baby Harry cradled in her arms, James to her right, and Snape on her left, declaring Severus Snape as Harry's second God-father. Then Harry was slammed out of Snape's mind.

Severus was angry, and a little scared. He didn't know how Harry would take this news. He hadn't intended for him to find out this way.

Harry was shaking on his hands and knees on the floor, tears hitting the hardwood. "Is it true?" he asked, in an oddly hollow voice.

"Yes," came the reply.

Harry stood up, anger etched in every feature, he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "You're my god-father, and yet you've treated me like scum ever since we met." He accused.

"Harry, I know my behavior has been inexcusable, but also necessary. I know I can't make up for that time, but I hope we can move past that. And I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past." He said, hoping Harry wouldn't try to kill him or something.

Harry stared at him for a long time before sitting down in his usual chair. "I forgive you," Harry said, tears in his eyes. "I understand that your position as a spy doesn't afford for you to have gotten to know me." He motioned for him to sit in the other chair. Severus sat down, and Harry asked, "How does that work?"

"How does what work?" Severus asked.

"Having a second God-father. How does one end up with a second God-father?" he asked more clearly this time.

"It is a pureblood tradition. Customarily the man will name the God-father, and the woman would name the God-mother. But if the woman does not agree with the named God-father, she may name a second one, but can't get rid of the first. She still has the right to name the God-mother, but the man does not have the right to name a second God-mother if he does not agree with her decision. This is the law in all magic marriages, and the ministry agreed that the woman would know who would be better to take care of her children if both parents should perish." Severus told Harry.

They spent hours talking about each other's childhoods, finding they both had more in common then they had thought. Severus got angry when Harry told him about his cupboard under the stairs, and how Vernon had for the first time, physically abused him at the beginning of the summer. He was rescued by Arthur, Molly, Remus and Tonks. Molly had almost killed Vernon before Arthur and Remus could restrain her. Severus told him about his father beating his mother in front of him, and eventually killing her. His father would beat him, never inflicted fatal blows, because he wanted the Snape name to continue. Severus told him how he had become a death eater and how he had turned spy for the Order. They eventually fell silent, lost in thought. Severus's attention was caught by the piles of books on the table.

"Harry, why are you so interested in vampires?" Severus asked, looking curiously at the books.

"Vampires have always interested me, and I want to be an auror, so studying dark creatures is something I should do in depth. I figure if I do extra credit reports on different creatures for the next 2 years in DADA then the Head of the aurors will take me more seriously when I apply." Harry lied. He may have shared his past with Severus, but he couldn't risk him going to Dumbledore and telling him his plans. Harry looked at his watch, and noticed it was almost time for dinner. "I'm going to go have a shower," Harry said while heading for the portrait hole. "Dinner will be ready soon. Feel free to use my library whenever you wish, just don't touch the books on the table. Also, keep in mind the others don't know of this library and I want it to stay that way for now." And he disappeared through the portrait hole.

Harry had a quick shower, gelled his hair, and dressed in black jean shorts and a black t-shirt, and sat on his bed.

"Are you hungry, Nehebkau?" he hissed to her.

Nehebkau lifted her head from her curled body, turning her amber eyes on Harry. "Yes. That wretched witch only fed me once a week. Just because we can survive on food once a week, doesn't mean we like or want to. I prefer to eat at least three times a week." She hissed in reply.

"Do you want a mouse, or some of my dinner?" he asked her.

She slithered on to his forearm, "I want some of your dinner." She said.

"Then you'll never have to worry about going hungry when Mrs. Weasley is cooking." He said. Then he headed downstairs for dinner.

He stopped in front of the kitchen door and sighed. He now had to face Ron and the others. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen, it sounded like everyone was there. He sighed again and pushed open the door, and strode in with his head held high. The chatter ended instantly, and everyone stared at Harry for a second. Then Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran to his side, slipping her hand into his, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, I've been so worried. Where have you been." She said, looking up into his emerald eyes.

"I needed time to cool down, or I would have done something I would have regretted." He looked at Ron. "Severus and I had an occlumency lesson in a room that the rest of you can't get into." He said to the silent room.

"Harry, I think you should show at least one of us how to get into this room. What if we have an emergency and can't find you." Ginny said.

"Kreacher can get into the room, send him if there is an emergency." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

Ginny was starting to become irritated, and she let go of his hand, stepped in front of him, and crossed her arms. "I think this is something you should share with your girlfriend." She said, giving him a piercing look.

Harry was surprised she was getting angry with him. He wasn't ready to share his library with anyone, he didn't even want Severus in there, but it was necessary. "I think not." Harry replied.

Ginny sat back down and glared daggers at him. Harry could tell he was in the proverbial doghouse right now, but he didn't know why. 'Maybe, she's PMSing' he thought.

"Harry since when did you start calling Snape by his given name?" Ron asked, giving Harry a weird look.

"That's a story for another day." Harry said in reply. He wasn't going to tell them that Severus was his God-father yet.

Harry sat down and looked around the table. "Well," he said, "are we going to eat dinner." He was tired of Fred, George, and Ron looking at him as if he had sprouted horns, and Hermione looking at him as if he were a particularly difficult puzzle that needed solving. Didn't she have her own problems, why did she have to try to solve his? And now Ginny was shooting him death glares.

Mrs. Weasley levitated dinner onto the table, roast garlic chicken, with mashed potatoes and corn.

Nehebkau grinned, or at least as close to grinning as a snake could. "I love chicken." She hissed to him. Everyone jumped as they noticed the snake.

"For the love of God, she won't bite you, and you're all going to have to get used to her, she's staying." Harry said, glaring at everyone in turn.

He put some of everything on his plate, with extra chicken. The meal passed in relative quiet, with Nehebkau grabbing pieces of chicken every few minutes.

Mrs. Weasley almost fell out of her chair as a beautiful tawny owl swooped out of the fireplace, barely missing the top of her head and landed in Hermione's untouched dinner.

Hermione untied the letter from the owl's leg and let the owl eat her dinner. There was a ministry symbol on the envelope. She opened it, scanned it, and then folded it back up. "It's from the ministry. They informed me that because I'm entering my seventh year instead of my sixth, I'm allowed to use magic and I can take my apparition test the day before school starts." She said out loud to everyone at the table. Then she jumped out of her seat, muttering something about having to study, and left the kitchen.

Harry finished eating and then stood up, "Ron, could we talk?" he asked.

Ron nodded and followed him to his room. Harry opened his bedroom door and held out his arm, welcoming Ron into his room.

Ron took a step into the room, whistled, and spun to face Harry. With one eyebrow raised, and his arms crossed he said, "Not defecting to Slytherin?"

Harry pushed him into the room and closed the door. "Ron, you know I'm just trying to piss you off with the green and silver. I'll ask your mom to help me change it a bit. I found most of this stuff exactly the way it is all over the manor. But, I'm afraid I've already grown attached to the ebony and the bed." Harry said, trying to avoid a big fight.

Ron gave him a mock suspicious glance, stroking an imaginary beard. "I guess it's not all that bad." Ron said, his mouth curving up in a grin. "But promise me you'll add some red and gold or yellow, because this Slytherin style Harry is really starting to creep everyone out."

Harry laughed and grinned, "I promise." Harry said. "Ron, come here."

Ron walked up to him and asked, "Why?"

Harry pulled up his sleeve, and cradled Nehebkau in his hands. "Honestly Ron, she's really gentle and she suffers from the misconception of snakes being inherently evil. Did you know that snakes near or in your home in ancient Egypt represented a healthy and safe afterlife?" Harry said, and then hissed to Nehebkau, asking her permission to let Ron hold her.

She gave her consent and Harry lifted Ron's arm up and Nehebkau slithered onto his arm. "No, I didn't know that." Ron said quietly, looking amazed at the deadly snake on his arm, and still slightly terrified.

Nehebkau looked at Harry, "What a chicken shit. He's shaking worse then the mice when I catch them." She hissed to him. Harry snickered in return.

"Amazing really, Ron not knowing something." Hermione said from the doorway. Ron glared at her. "Five years in school together should have told you how much he didn't know." She continued sarcastically, but smiled warmly.

"Oh right, Miss know it all, just because everyone else doesn't have a genius level IQ, doesn't mean you know everything." Ron said playfully. They hadn't had this playful banter in a long time, and they all just realized how much they missed it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "True knowledge and wisdom comes from knowing you know nothing." She said, turning all philosophical on them.

Harry and Ron sighed in unison, and Harry retrieved Nehebkau from Ron. Harry directed them into his room and they all sat on the bed. Nehebkau, not wanting to be squished, slithered up the nearest bedpost.

Hermione gave Harry a serious look. "Harry," she stopped for a dramatic pause. "You need to talk this out with Ginny. She was extremely worried about you. You could have at least shown some appreciation for her concern." She said, her tone matching her look.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermy, she needs to understand that I'm not ready to share that room with anyone yet." He said.

Hermione glared at him, "Regardless, you need to discuss that with her. She is your girlfriend, and if you continue to neglect her feelings, she won't be for long." She said, "I'm surprised you didn't learn that from your disaster of a relationship with Cho."

"She's right, mate." Ron piped in.

Harry knew it was impossible to win an argument with Hermione. "Fine, I'll talk to her later or tomorrow." He said, resigned.

Nehebkau hung by her tail from the post, "Hermione is right you know. Ginny came hurtling in here while you weren't here, she was looking for you, she looked extremely worried. She didn't say anything bad about the colors of our room, they match my scales. Plus, I like her. And I might bite you if you hurt her." She hissed menacingly.

Harry looked at her with a reproachful glance. "You would be hunted down and killed for hurting the boy who lived." He hissed back. Her eyes glinted in return and she raised herself back to the pole.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused look, not understanding Nehebkau. "I wish I could understand parseltongue." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "We could teach her." Nehebkau said from above. "It's been done before, it's difficult, but I'm sure she has the intellect, perseverance, and ambition that would make it possible."

Harry gave her a disbelieving look, "And how long, pray tell, would that take?" he asked her.

"About 25 years, most likely. It's like learning to become a metamorphmagus. It takes a long time, but in the end it's worth it." She hissed in reply.

Harry gave a derisive snort. "What did she say Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She says we could teach you to speak parseltongue but it will take 25 years or more for you to learn." He said.

Hermione's face lit up when he said she could learn but it fell again when he said how long it would take. She was only slightly disconcerted. "There must be a shorter way." She thought out loud.

Harry gave her an incredulous look, "Ya, if your interested in the Dark Arts." He said, remembering the curse that transferred the parseltongue ability to him when he was just a baby.

"Sorry Harry. You know I didn't mean anything about the dark arts. But there might be temporary ways to understand parseltongue, and I may be able to enhance the spell or potion to make it permanent." She said, giving him an apologetic look.

"I think she's on to something Harry." Ron said. "As soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, she'll be heading straight for the library."

Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione gave them both an indignant look. They then laughed harder, until tears were running down both their faces, and they were clutching at the stitches in their sides.

Hermione huffed loudly. "Honestly, what's so funny?" It wasn't that funny, but stress does weird things to you.

Harry noticed that Ginny had moved on from the death glares to pointedly ignoring him. He sighed, and quickly finished his hash browns.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Harry said, standing up and waiting for her at the kitchen door. Ginny just ignored him and continued to spear her eggs maliciously.

Harry ground his teeth, "Fine, when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." He said, glaring at Hermione, and then stomping out of the kitchen, the sound of the slammed door reverberating through the hallway. "Padfoot." He said, and sat in his usual spot, waved his wand at the wizarding wireless radio in the corner and heavy metal started playing. The cloaking spell on the library allowed him to perform magic without the ministry finding out.

He sat fuming for awhile, allowing the harsh beat of the music to distract him from his thoughts. He found this style of music suited his mood more often than not lately. After he was suitably calm, he turned the wireless off and started reading his many books. As far as he could tell from what he had already read so far was that there was no way to retain your magical abilities and that his plan wouldn't work. He was starting to get frustrated, and he was seriously contemplating allowing Hermione to help. He could but then he would have to tell her the same lie he told Severus. "She would still be suspicious though." He thought out loud. He sighed and returned to his book and read until he fell asleep in the chair.

Ginny had stubbornly refused to go talk to Harry. Everyone had tried to persuade her too, but she would just say; 'Harry said when I'm ready, not when you're ready. I'm not ready.' And to top it off, Harry had been missing since breakfast, and it was already eleven at night. He was obviously in the room that only Kreacher knew about and no one knew how to get in there.

Hermione strode determinedly into Ginny's bedroom and glared at the back of the stubborn redhead. "Ginny, you could at least pretend to want to talk to him so we can get him out of his secret room. You know, he's probably not going to come out until you agree to talk to him." Hermione said roughly, demanding her cooperation.

Ginny turned around sharply, tears streaming down her face; a fierce glare etched into her every feature. "Fine." She said through clenched teeth. "Send Kreacher to go get him, and tell him to tell Harry that I'm waiting for him in his room." She stalked past Hermione, heading towards Harry's bedroom.

Hermione stood in mute astonishment. She had been starting to believe Ginny didn't really care, but she was obviously wrong. Very wrong.

Hermione snapped her fingers, summoning Kreacher. She hated asking house elves to do anything, but she was slowly getting over her intense hatred for the enslavement of house elves. She figured if they wanted to be free, they would already be free. They could overpower witches and wizards easily.

Kreacher appeared with a loud crack. He bowed low, nose scraping the floor. Hermione winced. "Yes Mistress Bourge. You wish something of Kreacher?" he said, ending his low bow. Kreacher had grown warmer towards Hermione when he had found out that she was actually a pureblood.

"Yes." She said, relating the message she wanted sent to Harry. "Dismissed." She said. Kreacher disappeared with another loud crack. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, sighing when she reached tangles. She left Ginny's room and went in search of Ron, Fred, and George.

Harry watched as Bellatrix and Sirius dueled on the pedestal with the strange curtained archway. He heard a resounding crack as she cast the killing curse, it sounded almost like a muggle weapon known as a gun. As Sirius was falling in slow motion through the curtain, Harry was desperately trying to reach him, screaming at the top of his lungs. He could hear someone calling his name in the back of his mind and he was jolted awake. He stared into the squashed face of Kreacher.

"Master Harry." Kreacher said, bowing low. "I was sent to retrieve you. It's not an emergency, so don't worry." He added hurriedly as he saw Harry's sweaty face turn ghost white. "May I ask if you're alright?" You were thrashing rather wildly and screaming in your sleep." Kreacher said worriedly. After he had talked with his mistress he had taken quite a liking to Harry.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a nightmare." Harry said, wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Okay. Mistress Bourge told me to tell you that young Mistress Weasley is waiting for you in your chambers. She's ready to talk." Kreacher said, bowing low again.

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry said. Then he walked out the portrait hole and headed towards his chambers. He walked in to his bedroom and was confronted by the sight of Ginny, perched on the edge of his bed, crying her eyes out. Harry was really feeling horrible right now. He walked up to her, sat down beside her, grabbed her hand, turned her face to look at him, and said, "Ginny, please don't cry. I'm sorry for being a jerk, and for not taking you feelings into consideration." He said, his own eyes pricking with tears, he hated to cause her pain. She was the only thing that kept him going lately. "I'll show you my secret room in the morning, okay." He said, trying desperately to stop her crying. He didn't understand why girls insisted on crying around him. Harry smiled at her, rubbing slow circles into the palm of her hand. He didn't know what had made him say the things he just said, he had fully intended on making her apologize to him for not respecting his personal space, it must have been the look in her eyes when their eyes met. He had felt like something in the pit of his stomach had melted, lighting his body on fire.

Ginny smiled through her tears, flung her arms around Harry's neck and started kissing him thoroughly. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

Harry luxuriated in the feeling of her salty lips pressed hungrily against his own. He ran his hands through the silky red hair he admired so much, and deepened the kiss, his tongue running along her teeth, begging for entrance.

Ginny pulled away abruptly and smiled at the dreamy expression in Harry's eyes. "Harry, let's not fight ever again. I don't like fighting with you." She said.

Harry looked into her eyes, "Gin, I don't like fighting either, but it will probably happen again. We should try to make sure the fights don't drag on though." He said, standing up and lifting her into the centre of his bed. He climbed into the bed and positioned himself above her, careful not to lean on her hair.

Ginny's eyes glinted mischievously, and she clamped her legs to his sides, rolling them over so that she was on top. She grinned seductively at Harry, and leaned forward, pulling his shirt up over his head. She straddled his hips, and admired his surprisingly toned abs. she started to run her hands over his chest and abs, lightly trailing kisses down the centre of his torso, exploring every inch of the newly exposed flesh.

Harry's breathing quickened, and he growled in pleasure when she would hit sensitive spots. She stopped her downward trail of kisses when she reached his bellybutton, and pushed herself up to eye level with Harry, kissing him and putting her hands on the sides of his face. Harry opened his mouth, granting her the entrance she had been looking for, and she explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Harry was quickly becoming aroused, and he lifted Ginny's shirt off of her, breaking their kiss off for a second. Harry cupped her breasts through her bra, their tongues dueling for domination.

Ginny pulled back, gasping for breath. She decided to nibble on Harry's earlobe, and Harry ground his hips into hers. She smiled before continuing her ministrations; she just found one of his really sensitive spots. Her hands trailing down his chest and abdomen, passing over his bellybutton, and landing on his belt buckle. She nimbly started to undo the belt, but Harry grabbed her hands with a speed only a seeker could possess.

She looked into his lust filled eyes, and realized what they were starting. 'Are we ready for a physical relationship?' she thought to her self. Her thoughts clearly reflected in Harry's eyes. She sighed and pulled her shirt back on, lying down beside him, her hand on his exposed chest, head resting against his shoulder.

Harry shot her a charming grin, "I can't have Ron being right about me stealing your virtue, now can I?" he said.

She sighed. "I guess not. We should slow down in the physical aspect of our relationship." She said.

Harry yawned and pulled the covers over them. They quickly fell asleep, and this time Harry remembered to clear his mind.

For once in his long reign as headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had done absolutely nothing all day. He didn't have schedules to schedule, he didn't have meetings to plan or attend and he didn't have trials and conferences he would be required to make an appearance at. He sat at his desk, idly drumming his fingers on the oak top, staring around the room, trying to find something to do. His gaze landed on the old, tattered sorting hat, "So, got a good new song for the school this year?" he asked it.

"No, I've decided on a short speech." The hat said. "But it has come to my attention that Hermione knows of her true lineage now." The sorting hat inquired.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"You are aware of the ancient rules that haven't been changed right?" the hat asked.

"Quite." The headmaster replied. "She must be resorted. I suppose she will be surprised that she doesn't really belong in Gryffindor."

"You never know, she may truly belong in Gryffindor. Why did you want her in Gryffindor again?" the hat asked.

"I needed her to befriend Harry, and grow up with the Gryffindor values." He replied.

"You were so certain that Harry would be a Gryffindor?" the hat asked. Dumbledore nodded in reply. "So you wanted her in Gryffindor so she could fulfill her prophecy the way you want her too." The hat continued, using Dumbledore's trademark soul searching gaze.

Dumbledore scowled at the hat. "You know that if she doesn't play her part the right way our entire world will be plunged into darkness, regardless if Harry defeats Voldemort or not." He said to the hat.

"What would I know, I'm just a hat. What house do you want her placed in this time?" the hat asked.

"The one she is most suited too, of course." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling brightly.

Hermione had spent a half an hour playing exploding snap with Ron and the twins. Now she was standing in the centre of her room, looking around at the drab décor. "This room doesn't do a thing for a depressed person, I should redecorate." Hoping Harry wouldn't mind, she sat down and pulled out her brand new sketchpad. Hermione sketched the dimensions of the room, and then drew where she wanted her furniture. She took out her pencil crayons, and colored in the colors she wanted.

When her plan was finished, she gave a satisfied sigh. She grabbed her wand and the sketch and stood in the centre of the room again. Pushing her sleeves up past her elbows she set to work recreating her sketch perfectly in her room.

Hermione placed her twin size bed in the centre of the far wall and enlarged it to queen size. She tossed and turned a lot and would usually wake up as she hit the floor. She changed the sheets and pillows to a baby blue, and the comforter to a navy blue. She placed 2 matching mahogany bedside tables to each side of the bed, each with their own lamp. Her dresser she placed on the right wall beside her vanity, on her left wall she put a couch, which she transfigured from an extra pillow, and a desk. She put her wardrobe on the right side of the door, and her trunk at the foot of her bed. She changed the green carpets to white and the gray walls to white.

Hermione grabbed a book on apparition, and sat on her couch, which was incredibly comfortable. She started revising for her test tomorrow at the ministry. She read until her eyelids began closing of their own volition.

Yawning, Hermione placed a bookmark in her book, stood up and placed her book on the nightstand, and then crawled into bed.

She snuggled under the covers, and closed her eyes, waiting for the sandman to send her to sleep. But the sandman just wasn't delivering tonight and she found her mind replaying random days in her life; her first baby tooth falling out, her first A, her vacation to Rome when she was nine, her acceptance to Hogwarts letter, and the piercing eyes of the basilisk reflected off a mirror, the hall of prophecies, and her parent's murder. She started to cry, remembering all the good and bad times in her life. She cried in joy, happiness, anger, and sorrow. She wailed in frustration, anguish, and acceptance. She let every emotion she had repressed break through to the surface. She continued to bawl, seethe, and laugh until every muscle in her body was sore.

She was interrupted by a knock at her door. She instantly tensed and fell quiet, hoping whoever it was, would go away. But luck obviously wasn't on her side.

"Hermione, can I come in?" a voice from the opposite side of the door asked.

Hermione bit her lip; they knew she was in here, so she couldn't ignore them. "Who is it?" She asked, instead of answering.

"Fred." He said, "Can I come in?" he asked again.

She sighed loudly, "Sure." She said.

Fred walked in, closing the door behind him. He was holding a steaming cup of tea, and only had a pair of pajama bottoms on. He walked up to the side of her bed and handed her the cup of tea.

She sat up and took the tea. "I was on my way back to bed when I couldn't help overhearing you." Fred said, perching on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, I'll be fine. I was just finishing anyway." She said, and then sipped the tea.

No one knew, but Hermione and Fred had a secret relationship last year. It didn't last long, but they grew closer as friends after the breakup. Fred is the only person in the world who she had told about her cutting problem. She would usually go to him if she felt the urge to cut. He never judged her for it and he would always calm her down. She wondered why she didn't go to him the other night.

Fred saw she was lost in thought, so he climbed into the bed next to her, put the tea on the nightstand and pulled her against him.

Hermione laid her head against Fred's shoulder, and cuddled up close to him. She closed her eyes, listening to Fred's rhythmic breathing. "I love you Fred." She said.

"I love you too, Mione." Fred replied. And they both drifted quickly off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Harry Potter.

Pairings: HG/SS, HP/GW

Chapter 7

Harry was dimly aware of the smell of freshly cooked pancakes, as he groggily opened one eye. He was lying on his back, Nehebkau curled on his stomach.

Harry stroked her scales with one finger, and she twitched in her sleep. He smiled sleepily and brought his hand to rest on his chest.

Instead of feeling his own skin, he felt a small, slender hand underneath his own. His heart leapt into his throat, and he held his breath. He slowly looked down at the hand and followed the arm, until his gaze landed on Ginny's sleeping face. He sighed in relief, the memories of the night before flooding into place.

He laid there quietly, studying the blissful ignorance depicted on her angelic face. Harry absolutely adored Ginny's long, red hair, which mirrored a blazing passion he knew was within her. Right then, he vowed to discover her secret passion. He knew she would become one of the most powerful witches of their time. 'She's smart, strong, and beautiful; a triple threat.' He thought to himself.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER," The booming voice of Mrs. Weasley yelled from the doorway, effectively startling Harry, and Ginny woke with a yelp. Harry and Ginny sat straight up in bed, launching Nehebkau across the room. She landed in front of Mrs. Weasley with a soft thud. They both had guilty and terrified expressions on their faces as they looked at Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley stood tall, anger and shock written all over her face, and her hands on her hips. "Get out of that bed this instant. Don't ever let me catch you two sharing a bed again." Mrs. Weasley said, rage present in her tone. Harry and Ginny both leapt out of the bed as if it had just caught fire, and then Mrs. Weasley stomped out of the room.

Harry and Ginny sighed simultaneously, and Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Next time, I'm locking the door." He said, picking up the angry snake, cooing to her softly.

Ginny couldn't help but grin, despite the seriousness of the situation. "You do know there will be a lecture coming." She stated grimly.

Harry gave her a quizzical look, "It can't be as bad as you make it sound." He said, a sick feeling manifesting itself in the pit of his stomach.

"One summer, when Charlie was entering his seventh year he invited his girlfriend to stay at the Burrow. Everything was fine, until mom walked in on them sleeping in the same bed. She sent his girlfriend home, with a letter for her parents, and everyone was subjected to her lecture." She began, "The lecture was followed by virginity tests and constant supervision of Charlie."

Harry stood there, horrified. "She made everyone take virginity tests?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes." Ginny said, noting Harry's confusion. "Virginity tests can be completed by any medi-witch/wizard. There is a potion and a spell."

"She wouldn't … couldn't make me take one, could she?" Harry asked, hope sparkling in his eye.

"No, she can't make you take the test, only your legal guardian(s) can make you take one." She said. Harry sighed in relief, Ginny becoming intensely curious as to why a virginity test would scare him that much.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by her mother's screaming. "Fred, Hermione, get out of that bed this instant." Harry and Ginny shared a confused look. Mrs. Weasley was heard ranting about uncontrollable teenage hormones until the kitchen door was eventually closed behind her as she started serving up breakfast.

Harry and Ginny ran to Hermione's room, and were joined by Ron, and George, who were equally confused. All of them clambered into Hermione's room, seeing Fred smirking ear to ear, and Hermione beat red in the face, looking like she was struggling between tears, anger, and laughter.

George stepped toward Fred, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking hurt.

Fred's face fell, and he looked at everyone in turn, his gaze landing on Hermione. "I believe some explanation is needed." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione only nodded, continuing her internal struggle. Fred sighed, hoping Hermione would tell them. "Hermione and I aren't a couple. We were last year, for two months. The relationship was complicated, it was more of a close friendship between two people who needed someone to talk to, but were uncomfortable going to those we were closer to. We aren't a couple, but we are really close friends. We rely on each other for reasons we will not discuss with the rest of you until we are ready." Fred said. He sounded so mature, so unlike the prankster they all knew and loved.

Fred smiled at everyone, gave Hermione a hug, and then dragged George out of the room with him. Hermione, having finally regained control, checked her watch and swore loudly.

"Sorry, guys, as much as I'd like to sit here and be given the third degree, I have to get ready for my apparition test. Someone will be sent to pick me up in twenty minutes." Hermione said quickly, ushering everyone out of her room.

Ginny didn't seem as surprised by the Fred and Hermione situation as Ron and Harry were. Harry stopped with Ginny in front of Mrs. Black's portrait, telling Ron to continue on his way to the kitchen.

"Gin, do you want to see my room, now or after breakfast?" he asked her.

"Now. I may not get the chance if I wait. Mom will be watching us like a hawk." She said, smiling as she imagined her mother as a red hawk circling above their heads for the rest of summer.

Harry faced Mrs. Black's portrait, holding Ginny's hand. "Padfoot." He said. Mrs. Black's portrait swinging open and they entered his library.

Ginny looked around the library in astonishment. It was a gargantuan library, ornately decorated in black, greens, and grays. She ran her hand over the lifelike carvings of snakes on the black marble pillars. She was awed by everything in the library, especially the domed ceiling. She had never heard of anyone who could duplicate the charms on the ceiling of the great hall at Hogwarts before. It was long forgotten archaic magic.

Ginny pulled her gaze away from the ceiling, and smiled. "Harry, this place is wonderful." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up into the infinite depths of his emerald eyes.

He smiled warmly, and ran his fingers through her red hair. "We should go down to breakfast now." He said whilst sighing. "You know the password now, so you can come in when ever you wish, just don't touch the books on the table."

Ginny nodded her head, giving the books on the table a curious look. Then they headed down to breakfast, hand in hand.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful; Harry, Ron, and Ginny ate quietly, Fred and George hadn't shown up, and Hermione had taken a couple pieces of toast and left when Severus arrived to escort her to the ministry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione followed Professor Snape to the same barn they had apparated to before, dropping her toast along the way. He hadn't talked to her at all, and strode purposefully through the streets ahead of her.

When they arrived at the musty, dank barn, Hermione remembered her sheep pajamas she had been wearing the last time she was here with him. 'He must think me nothing but a child.' She thought to herself, wondering why she would care what he thought of her. 'Because he is the only teacher who has never shown approval of you.' A little voice in the back of her head said.

She had always strived for his approval, but had failed miserably time and time again. She knew even if he did approve of her, he would never say so.

"Come here." Severus said, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts. She tentatively stepped forward, never having truly experienced joint apparition before. The other night didn't count, because she had been to intent on escaping her captor to truly appreciate the experience.

Severus stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, the scent of honey reaching his nostrils. 'Her hair smells like honey' he thought to himself. "Relax," he whispered in her ear, "It doesn't hurt."

She nodded, and sank into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him, molding her body to his own. She knew from her reading that it would drain less energy from him, the closer their bodies were. The smell of the potion's lab intoxicating her, assaulting her senses. She longed to be back there in the potions classroom, brewing potions, her one true passion.

Severus smirked, wishing the weasel could see this. He pictured them in the apparition chamber in the ministry. And with a loud crack they appeared instantaneously exactly where he had intended.

Hermione quickly disentangled herself from him, the butterflies in her stomach calming slightly. She didn't like how her body was reacting to the closeness of their bodies. 'For crying out loud, he's twice my age, hates me, and is my professor, what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought to herself.

'His intelligence rivals your own.' The tiny voice said.

'What's that got to do with it?' she yelled at the voice.

'You prize intelligence above all other attributes. Face it, you like him.' The voice replied rationally.

Hermione screamed in rage at the voice, incensed at the audacity of her own mind. 'I must be going insane, having a fight with my own mind.' She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes, and headed to the apparition testing room, Severus following behind closely, a thoughtful expression on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were all in the sitting room playing chess, and exploding snap under the watchful hawk like gaze of Mrs. Weasley. As soon as Hermione got back, they knew the lecture would start.

Fred and George were sharing worried looks, Ginny just wanted to get the ordeal over with, Harry was apprehensive but unworried, and Ron was completely unfazed as usual.

There were a total of twelve explosions, and five games of chess before Hermione arrived. She walked in, her hair blown in every direction by the wind, a giddy smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, "I passed on my first try." She said triumphantly, showing everyone her newly obtained apparition license.

"Congratulations." Harry said standing and giving her a hug.

"Yes, good job Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. "If you both could sit, I have some things to discuss with you all." She continued sternly, her tone conveying she would brook no arguments.

Hermione adopted a more serious look and sat down on the sofa beside Ginny, and Harry sat in the chair he had occupied moments earlier. Mrs. Weasley stood before them, her stern expression still in place.

"I am disappointed in some of you. I know that you are teenagers, and you are becoming increasingly aware of your maturing bodies, but I expect you to control your urges when you are under the same roof as me." Mrs. Weasley began her tedious lecture, which lasts three hours. She went over every STD she could think of, warning them, that even in the wizarding world there was no cure for HIV/AIDS, and unplanned pregnancies, abortions, condoms, birth control potions, and abstinence. "I've arranged for you all to take virginity tests at St. Mungo's, so get ready, because we are leaving as soon as Arthur, Remus, and Severus arrive." She told them, shooing them out of the sitting room.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, "I will not take the virginity test, you cannot make me, and you cannot make Hermione take one either. If we wanted you to know whether we are virgins or not, don't you think we would tell you." He said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, a wicked glint appearing in her eyes. "I have been made Hermione's legal guardian until she arrives at Hogwarts, and we'll see about taking the test when your guardian arrives." Harry looked at her horrified, she knew about Severus being his Godfather somehow. He couldn't believe she would force something so humiliating on them. He glared at her, slammed the sitting room door behind him, and walked to his room in a rage. The whole house was trembling from the amount of power emanating from Harry, his rage causing him to almost lose control of his magic.

Ginny who was in front of him could feel the rage filled magic coming from Harry. She turned to face him and almost yelped. His normally emerald eyes were completely black, as if his pupils had taken control. She could see the power rolling off of him in waves, shaking the whole house.

She had to calm him down, or this newly awakened power in Harry would completely take over, and Harry may inadvertently blow up the house. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist, and then she reached up, placing her arms around his neck. She began whispering to him softly, about nothing and everything, hoping to distract him. She could feel the air around them thickening and swirling around them, lifting them from the ground.

She was surprised that this display of raw power went unnoticed by the rest of the house. She looked into Harry's unseeing black eyes, seeing his power building, the rage burning. Her whispering wasn't helping, and she had to do something quick, so she did the first thing that popped into her head. She kissed him, passionately, trying to elicit a response.

Harry started to respond, the air thinning and calming, and they sank towards the ground. Once she felt the ground under her feet she pulled away, looking into Harry's' now emerald green eyes. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him confused.

"I don't know." He said, just as confused as her. "It was so powerful; I had no control over it. I could hear the air whispering to me."

"You should speak to Dumbledore as soon as possible, since you cannot control it." Ginny said.

"Ya, you're right, I will." He said in reply, resolving to speak with Nehebkau and Severus first. "We should get ready now." He said, giving her a quick kiss before disappearing in the direction of his room.

Arthur, Remus, and Severus arrived and they all headed to St. Mungo's; they took the Order's limousine. Only Arthur had heard the whole story, Remus had worked it out, and Severus was confused.

"So, which of you were caught this time?" Remus asked, a sly grin on his face.

Harry and Fred exchanged silly grins and raised their hands. Remus chuckled and Severus still looked confused.

"What exactly were you caught doing?" Severus asked sternly.

Mrs. Weasley said, "They were caught sharing their beds with the girls." She glared at the accused four.

Severus' eyebrows rose, "Really, that's why we're wasting our time going to St. Mungo's." he said, glaring at Mrs. Weasley.

Harry used the opportunity to get out of the test, "She's going to make everyone take virginity tests, even me." He said to Severus.

Severus' eyebrows managed to disappear into his hairline. "I will not allow you to subject Harry to such a humiliating test." He said.

Mrs. Weasley's jaws clenched and they entered a glaring match.

"How is it your right to say otherwise?" Remus asked, confused at the exchange.

Severus reluctantly pulled his glare away from Mrs. Weasley, "I am Harry's godfather." He said simply. Ron, Fred, and George gasped, Ginny looked surprised, and Hermione looked like she wasn't paying attention. Harry just sat there, staring out at the passing vehicles.

"What? You've got to be kidding." Remus said, flabbergasted.

Severus sneered at him, "I assure you that I'm not kidding. Albus was there when I was named, you can ask for his confirmation if you wish." He said.

"Bloody hell, what a nightmare." Ron said. Severus glared at him and Ron sunk lower in his chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all squished into a small office in St. Mungo's, waiting for the medi-wizard to return with the potions. Severus and Harry were sitting in the corner, he was telling him about the recent development in his magic, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together, Remus and Arthur between them and Ron, and the twins, Mrs. Weasley was standing watching them all, her hawk like gaze never missing a thing.

The old, scraggly wizard arrived, pushing a cart with a tray of vials in front of him. He set the tray on his desk and pushed the cart out of the office. "Alright, who's first?" He said, peering over his glasses at the youths in front of him.

Fred volunteered, and he sat on the examination table. The medi-wizard handed him the vial and he swallowed the entire contents in one gulp. "Revealio virginitus statusis." The wizard waved his wand, a white glow encompassing Fred. "Virgin." The wizard said.

Fred smiled at the surprised look he got from his mother. George took his place and drank his vial. "Revealio virginitus statusis." The wizard said again, a green glow encompassing George. "Active." The wizard said.

George strutted back to his seat, Ginny taking his place. This was repeated with all the teens, besides Harry.

Ginny, virgin.

Ron, virgin.

Hermione, Active. Fred was the only one in the room who wasn't surprised.

"Hermy, why didn't you tell us you've had sex?" Ginny asked, confused.

Hermione climbed down off of the examination table, tears running freely down her cheeks. "Thanks, thanks a lot." She said, glaring at Mrs. Weasley. "I haven't had sex, consensual sex anyway." She said to her friends, her lip trembling. "I…I w…was r…raped." She burst into tears, and ran from the room, Fred closely on her heels.

Severus stood, beckoning for Harry to follow him. He stopped in front of Mrs. Weasley, "There is a reason why you shouldn't snoop in another person's privacy. You should be ashamed of yourself." He said, sneering at her, and then continuing out of the office with Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry; I don't know what it was that happened. But, it sounds as if a long dormant power in you has awakened. I'll talk to Dumbledore for you if you wish." Severus said.

"Yes, make sure you tell him that I believe it was triggered by rage. I let my emotions get away and I let the rage I was feeling wash over me and I could feel myself surrendering to the will of the power." Harry said to Severus.

They decided to wait in the limo for everyone, and found Hermione leaning on Fred, still crying, Fred doing his best to comfort her. The others arrived shortly after and they were on their way back to Grimmauld place. Mrs. Weasley would shoot guilty looks at Hermione every so often, and Hermione fell asleep on Fred's shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enter." Albus Dumbledore's voice said. Severus stepped into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here today?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

Severus sat in one of the puffy chairs, taking the offered pixie stick. He held the neon orange plastic tube in his hand, looking at it with distaste.

Albus chuckled, and sent a slicing hex at the stick, the top cut cleanly from the rest. "Swallow the crystals inside the tube." He said, giving him an encouraging look.

Severus raised his eyebrow at Albus, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew that sometimes his refusal would result in a public humiliation. The twinkle in Albus' eye told him that this was one of those times. He never knew what to expect from the candies he was occasionally forced to ingest. Last time he was forced to eat cockroach cluster, and before that, a chocolate dragon singed his eyebrows when the mini dragon had tried to attack him. The last time he refused was two years ago, and Dumbledore had replicated the Bogart Snape costume on him in front of the entire staff, luckily it wasn't in front of the students.

He plucked up his courage and downed the entire contents of the tube in one go, the overwhelming sweetness assaulting his taste buds. He swallowed and immediately regretted it, the sugary crystals scraping his throat. He started hacking and coughing, Albus coming to his rescue, thumping him on the back.

Albus returned to his seat, laughing jovially. Severus glared at him through watery eyes. "That was just plain cruel." Severus said.

Albus only smiled wider. "So, are you going to tell me what brings you here today, my boy?" Albus asked.

Severus seethed; he hated being referred to as a boy. "I'm here for two reasons, one is my own, and the other is on behalf of Harry." Severus began, "I wish to know of Lucius' true loyalties." He stated.

Albus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, his hands together with his forefingers pointing skyward. "A good question and an answer entrusted to select few." Albus began, giving Severus a penetrating look. "Lucius has always, and will always be loyal to pureblood ideals. He entered the Dark Lord's service, believing the lies, the hollow promises, but secretly defected to the light, before even you."

"So he's a spy for the order?" Severus asked.

"Yes and no. He spies for the light, for me, and indirectly for the Order." Albus replied.

"What made him change loyalties?" Severus asked.

"Do you remember the night he was forced to surrender his wife for a dark revel?" Albus asked.

Severus thought for a moment, the memory of that night returning slowly. It was a night he truly wished to forget. "Yes." He replied in a hoarse whisper. "How could I forget my initiation night?"

"Your initiation was his defection." Albus said. Severus visibly shuddered at the memory of the dark magic, hate, malice, and raw power he had experienced in just that one night.

Albus allowed Severus a minute of reflection before asking, "What does Harry wish me to know?"

Severus told Albus about Harry's newly awakened power, seemingly triggered by his anger. Albus looked surprised, but pleased.

"If he has truly awakened his inherited abilities, then there truly is hope for the light." Albus said. "I'll visit him tomorrow to be sure."

"Are you going to tell me what this new ability is?" Severus asked, still completely baffled.

"If he truly has awakened it, then and only then, will I tell you." Albus said, dismissing Severus. "I can't even tell Harry unless he has awakened it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Grimmauld, Fred had carried Hermione to her room, had Ginny put her pajamas on her, and then he climbed into the bed beside her. Mrs. Weasley had protested fiercely, but Severus, strangely enough, fought tooth and nail with her for over an hour, and he won. He left after that, and Mrs. Weasley didn't try to separate them.

Harry and Ginny disappeared into the library, abandoning Ron and George. Harry was half way through his books, so he sat down to continue reading, Nehebkau draped around his neck. Ginny was lost amongst the shelves, admiring the selection of books. Harry was unsurprised to find that so far none of the books on vampires contained the information he required. Most of the books were fairly recent, written in the last century, and none were written by vampires. He had a feeling he would find the information he needed, but not through books.

He sighed, and stroked Nehebkau's green and black scales. Despite his blooming relationship with Ginny, and his caring friends, Harry still had an insatiable curiosity to know what death would feel like. Because of Ginny, he knew he could not be as reckless as he had at first planned. She was growing on him; it wasn't love, but an intense like. He knew it could be more, and perhaps already was for her. She would never forgive him for dying, he was sure of that, but he could experience death without truly dying, and he fully intended on experiencing it.

Unfortunately there was a serious flaw in his plan. There have been no known recordings of a wizard or witch who sustained their magical abilities after being turned. Only a handful of the turned witches and wizards gained a re-manifestation of their magic centuries later, and almost always was weaker than what they were born with. He couldn't wait centuries; he still had revenge to plan.

Harry smiled maliciously, fantasizing about how sweet his revenge would be. 'Bellatrix will beg for death by the time I'm through with her. Voldemort will slowly fade into oblivion at the point of my wand.' His thoughts matching his smile.

Ginny, with her impeccable timing, chose that moment to gaze in his direction. She was on the third floor, looking over the railing directly at Harry's face. The look on his face stopped her dead in her tracks; his face was twisted in a malicious, blood thirsty smile. A smile she had hoped to never have to see again in her life, the exact smile she had seen on the young Tom Riddle's face when he came out of the diary.

Harry, sensing her gaze, quickly schooled his features, banishing his thoughts of revenge. He took a second to make sure he was composed, and then flashed Ginny a toothy grin.

Ginny smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed the book she had dropped, and proceeded towards the spiral staircase that would lead her to the bottom floor. She decided not to bring up what she saw, and plopped herself down on the sofa.

"What you got there, Gin?" Harry asked, referring to the ancient cloth bound book in her arms.

"I'm not quite sure. There's no title, and when my eyes skimmed over it on the shelf, I was hit with an uncontrollable urge to pick it off the shelf." She said in reply, a little confused, but she shrugged it off.

She opened the book, letting it fall open to whichever page, allowing gravity to do its work. The picture of a young witch dressed in animal furs standing in an open field, her hands reaching for the sky, appearing as the papyrus pages fell to each side. The wind was whipping around her, looking like a tornado, with her in the eye. Her eyes were bottomless, inky black orbs. The woman in the picture arched her back, and the speed of the wind increased, lightning striking the ground around her in five locations simultaneously. The charred ground where the lightning struck creating a five point star, the woman standing in the centre.

The woman brought her hands down, spreading her arms wide, palms facing outward. A ball of fire materialized in her right palm, water in her left. She sent the two elements towards the two bottom points of her star, the elements floating above the charred ground, her arms returning to their previous position. In her right palm a ball of the whitest light appeared, looking like a white flame. In her left palm a ball of the darkest shadows appeared, looking like a black flame. She sent these elements to the right and left points of the star, and then returned her hands to her sides.

The woman arched her back again, her face looking forward, a look of complete rapture appearing in her features. She brought her right arm around in front of her, palm down. The earth below her hand rumbling and groaning, as if it were being torn apart.

With a sickening crack a block of earth dislodged itself from the ground. The woman placed her left arm under the block, not touching it, with her palm facing upward. Slowly the block began breaking into pieces and swirling around in a circle. Bits of dirt, stone, grass, and the occasional bug, swirled around a piece of metal acting as the centre of gravity. It looked similar to what the core of the earth would look like; the mantle moving constantly around the core.

When the woman was satisfied, she slowly turned in the centre of the star to face the top point. She sent the swirling mass of earth to hover over the top point. The woman's face adopted a look of deepest concentration as the wind swirling around her picked up speed again, and started to grow in size, expanding itself so that it swirled around the outside of the star.

The woman began to hover above the centre of her star, and she kneeled in mid air. The fire in the bottom right point roared to life, shooting towards the night sky, becoming a pillar of fire. A red glow encompassed the kneeling woman, and when the glow disappeared, so did the column of fire. The water in the bottom left corner shot skyward, like a geyser, a blue glow encompassing the woman. The process was continued with the light; a white glow, the dark; a purple glow, and the earth; a brown glow. Finally the wind element rushed inward, closing around the woman and being absorbed into her body, a green glow encompassing her. When the green glow faded, she stood in mid air, and a black glow encompassed her. The black glow was so dark; the night sky looked bright in comparison.

The woman's eyes turned emerald green, her back arched in pain. Tears flooded from her eyes, as a loud clap of thunder sounded, and the ground below was charred, a black star forever burnt into the ground. The woman let out a blood curdling scream and then fainted. The black glow dissipated and a man, who looked, oddly enough, like Professor Dumbledore appeared, scooped the woman into his arms and left the picture, shaking his head, obviously displeased.

The same woman walked into the picture from the opposite side, as the picture replayed the events. The wizards of that time had only invented recorded pictures created from another's memory.

Ginny sat stunned speechless as she watched the display of raw power again. She looked at Harry, remembering his eyes going black, and the wind. Then she looked down at the picture, and then back at Harry, her mouth hanging open.

Harry noticed her awed look, and regarded her with a confused expression. "Gin, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Ginny snapped out of her awe, calming her nerves, and she carefully closed the book. She had a feeling that Harry would need this book, but it was imperative he didn't see it quite yet. "No reason, Harry." She lied and quickly stood, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and rushed out the portrait hole, book clutched tightly to her chest.

Harry watched her leave, Mrs. Black yelling at her to bring the book back. He shrugged his shoulders, returning to his reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter they will arrive at Hogwarts, the real adventure begins.

I want you readers to review and tell me what house you wish Hermione to be sorted into and why.

And tell me if you would read a collection of drabbles that focuses on Fred and Hermione's past relationship that is hinted at in this fic. I have some written already but I won't post them if no one will read them. There just isn't room for them in this fic.

Reviews: thanx to all the reviewers. You're all the best!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione stood on the second floor landing, peering out the front window. Her arms were crossed, watching the rain patter against the glass. She had been standing for an hour now, in silent contemplation.

'I've learnt many things about myself in the last few days, and I have a feeling it's only the beginning.' She thought to herself, while watching the dismal weather that matched her mood.

Hermione felt an arm being draped around her shoulders, and she instantly tensed. She looked into the concerned eyes of Fred, and sighed, twining her fingers with his as she relaxed. They both stood there looking out at the rain, enjoying the comforting companionship of each other.

"What're you thinking about, Herm?" Fred finally asked quietly.

"I'm trying to figure out who I am. I feel like I hardly know myself anymore, everything I once believed in has been shattered into a million insignificant pieces." Hermione replied in depressed tones.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they wonder who they are, what their purpose is in this life, and they look into themselves to find the answer. For some this lasts mere seconds, and for others it can last weeks, even months." Fred said pensively, speaking from experience.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, remembering his painful soul searching time. She had been there for him the whole time; it was one of the things that had cemented their friendship. "I have a feeling it will last a long time for me. Something tells me that Professor Dumbledore didn't tell me everything, and that he may keep information from me for a long time." She said.

They continued to stand there, both completely lost in their own thoughts. And they stood there for a long time, at least another hour, until a figure appeared in the middle of the street, out of thin air.

Hermione and Fred were both startled out of their thoughts, but relaxed as they recognized the figure as Albus Dumbledore. "Hey everyone, Professor Dumbledore is coming." Hermione said, projecting her voice with a sonorous charm. And then they went downstairs to await Dumbledore's arrival.

Dumbledore made his entrance, just after everyone had assembled in the foyer. He smiled jovially to everyone, and tossed everyone a bundle of pixie sticks each.

Fred and George immediately downed one each, and they shared a sly grin. They were probably planning on inventing something similar, but with comical side effects.

"Harry, Ginny, I need to talk to you both." Professor Dumbledore said, inviting them to join him in the sitting room.

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"I'll be right there, sir." Ginny said, running up to her room.

Harry walked in to the sitting room first, followed closely by Dumbledore, sitting in the seats they had occupied before.

"Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Don not leave out a single detail." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I was angry, really angry, because Mrs. Weasley was going to force me to take a virginity test. I didn't want to; it's none of her business." Harry began. "The anger escalated to rage, pure rage, and I lost myself to the sensations it invoked. My whole body felt warm, complete, like I had been missing something. The warmth quickly became hot, like my body was on fire. It didn't hurt, it felt good, and the heat began to direct this power, as if it were teaching me how to use it, and the air thickened and the wind started swirling around me. I felt myself float above the floor, and the wind was whispering to me, I couldn't understand it though. Ginny calmed me down though, and it ended. The warmth has manifested itself in my body though and has not left me." Harry tried to explain in as much detail as possible.

Ginny came into the room with the book from the night before. She sat down and placed the book on the table.

Dumbledore nodded his head, apparently pleased with Harry's explanation. "Thank you Ginny for retrieving that book for me." He said to her, his eyes twinkling. "Now tell me what Harry looked like when this happened."

"His eyes had changed from emerald green to an inky black that consumed his entire eye; there was no white to his eyes. He seemed completely engrossed in this power, and I could literally see the power rolling off of him in waves." She said.

Dumbledore turned serious eyes on Harry, "Harry, I am sure now, from yours and Ginny's explanations that you have awoken your birthright. The Potter's are the direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Godric had one child, a girl, she married a Potter. And since then each child has been male, effectively carrying on the Potter name." Dumbledore began his explanation. "Each founder of Hogwarts, were exceptional wizards and witches, each with their own special powers that none other possessed. Slytherin was a parseltongue, and could control the snakes, even against their wills. Hufflepuff could commune with nature; trees and their dryads, animals, flowers, and grass. Ravenclaw was a seer, gifted with exceptional intelligence, and could summon demons without a ritual. Her favourite, as legend tells, were the hellhounds, and she used them regularly in duels and battles. Gryffindor had the gift of elemental magic. His elemental magic in itself was not extraordinary, there have been others with the ability, but he had control over light and dark. He could blind you with white light, or plunge you into eternal darkness. This power has been passed down from generation to generation, dormant to almost everyone. Gryffindor's daughter was the last one to awaken this power; you are the first since her." He finished.

Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore, his mouth hanging open. "You mean I can control the elements, including light and dark." He stuttered.

"With training." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Who could possibly train me?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, good question. Ginny, the book please." Dumbledore said. Ginny handed him the book.

Dumbledore carefully leafed through the ancient papyrus pages, until he reached the page Ginny had seen last night. He placed the book on the table in front of Harry.

Harry watched in awe. "Hey." Harry said when the recording came to the end, "that man looks like you."

"Astute observation, my boy." Dumbledore began, smiling. "He is an ancestor of mine, he trained Godric's daughter. This book is meant for you, Harry, it has been passed down in my family, the eldest son charged with the responsibility of training the heir of Gryffindor, should he or she awaken the power. I shall be your trainer, and I can assure you it won't be easy, there will be times when you want to give up, but you mustn't."

Harry nodded grimly, "Okay, I'll train." He promised.

"Also, from now on, we must establish a mind link. It is dangerous for you to lose control of your emotions, and I must be able to ground you, even from great distances. Your occlumency training will help you control these emotions, but we shouldn't take the risk that it will happen again." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry blanched. 'What!' he thought. "Umm…" he began nervously. "With the mind link will you be able to hear my thoughts?" he asked, not wanting him to find out about his plan.

"No," Dumbledore said. "We will be able to communicate with each other, but we can pick and choose which thoughts we want sent to each other. The mind link will make us able to sense each other's life force. We will be able to tell if the other is alive, close to death, or dead. Most importantly though, it will allow us to feel when the other is feeling great emotional stress, such as rage. When your training is done, the mind link will be terminated."

Harry sighed in relief. "Okay. How do we establish a mind link?" he asked.

Dumbledore stood, motioning for Harry and Ginny to do the same. Dumbledore made a bowl, and two glasses to appear with a flick of his wand. He handed the bowl to Ginny, and stood in front of Harry. He took out a crystal knife and sliced open his palm, letting the blood drip into the crystal bowl. Then he healed the cut and took Harry's hand, sliced open his palm, letting Harry's blood pour into the bowl. Harry didn't even flinch, and Dumbledore healed the cut.

"Mix the blood together, and then pour it into the cups." Dumbledore said to Ginny.

Ginny obeyed and handed them each a glass. They downed the blood, a red glow encompassing them their individual heads.

"Ginny place your hands on our heads, and chant these words." Dumbledore said, handing her a piece of parchment.

Ginny quickly memorized the words, then placed her hands on their heads, and began chanting. She watched as the red glow slowly turned into a golden glow. The golden glow traveling up her arms and joining in the centre, instantly turning white at impact, and then it was gone.

Ginny let her hands fall to her sides, she could feel Harry and Dumbledore were alive, as well as seeing it. "How come I can feel both your life forces?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "You're our joiner. You are the only one alive who is capable of reversing our mind link. Should something happen to you the link will be permanent until Harry or I die." He said. Harry was suddenly feeling nauseous at the idea of being linked to Dumbledore for the rest of his life. He vowed to protect Ginny, and if she died he would personally kill Dumbledore so he wouldn't have to be linked to him forever. "You can't send us messages, you can only tell if we are alive or not. You should tell no one of the mind link."

-When does my training start?- Harry sent, trying out the mind link.

-As soon as school starts, you will have special classes. I will have Minerva add them to your timetable. - Dumbledore sent back in reply. "You should read the book in the mean time; it will be helpful to you." Dumbledore said aloud, and then he went to leave.

Before Dumbledore left Harry called to him. "Professor, how come I haven't awoken this power earlier, I remember being angrier than that before?" Harry asked.

"You were still young, and you are now quickly coming of age, so your powers are becoming more aware of your strengthening body. Your body couldn't handle the amount of power, so that is why it lies dormant. Most never achieve a state of strength when their body is capable of awakening this ability. The power killed Godric's father when he forcibly awakened the power. It is troubling to see one so young who is capable of housing such power with out the power destroying that person. Godric awoke his power when he was 37 years old, and his daughter awoke the power when she was 28 years old." Dumbledore said, giving Harry a piercing look. "You will be unstoppable when you master your power, most will be afraid of your power, but don't let their fear hold you back." He said, and then he left.

Harry grabbed the book and headed to his room, leaving Ginny standing there alone. Nehebkau slithered up his leg and up his body until she was wrapped around his neck. "When does school start?" Nehebkau asked.

"Tomorrow, we leave in the morning." Harry said, starting to pack. He finished packing his clothes and school supplies, so he went to his library to grab the books he still hadn't read yet.

He had to shrink the books to make them fit, and he cleaned Hedwig's cage. Harry sat down on his bed and started to read the book. It was written by Godric Gryffindor and his brother.

"I've seen that book." Nehebkau said, reading over his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to read it, because it would help in my training." Harry said.

"Your training?" Nehebkau asked confused.

"I'm Gryffindor's heir, an heir that has awoken the power." Harry replied.

"Really? I remember Godric, and his daughter Marie. Salazar asked me to be Marie's guide, and protector. She was an incredibly talented witch, extremely intelligent, we taught her parseltongue." Nehebkau said.

Harry looked at her surprised, "How old are you?" he asked.

"Umm…" Nehebkau said, deep in thought. "I have no idea; I've been around before the dinosaurs, before the universe was even created. Time was meaningless then." she said.

Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "That's impossible." He said.

Nehebkau looked at him. "Just because your mortal brain cannot conceive of it, doesn't make it impossible. I was much different back then; Ra turned me from chaos before the time of humans." She said.

"The sun god?" Harry asked.

"yes." She replied. "I've seen the training of Marie. I could help you with your training." She said.

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll probably need all the help I can get." Harry said. "How long did it take for Marie to master the power?"

"She never mastered it, she was too afraid of it. She did learn to control it enough that she no longer needed the mind link with her trainer." She said.

"So what I saw in the book wasn't what the power looks like when mastered?" he asked.

"No, if you aren't afraid of the power, you will master it. Your power will far accede all expectations, you will be able to destroy the planet if you so choose." She aid.

"What was she afraid of?" Harry asked.

"The dark element." She answered. "The dark element consists of darkness, the shadows. Marie mistaked it for evil, and she was afraid it would corrupt her." She explained.

"So it's not evil?' he asked, unsure.

"No, just like the light element isn't pure. The dark and light elements represent evil and purity, but aren't inherently evil and pure. It's how you use them, whether for good or evil. In that way you could use the light element for evil, and the dark element for good, and they still would be neither. It is the act they are used for that is evil or pure." She explained to Harry. "You understand?"

"Yes, that makes sense." Harry replied. And then he returned to his attention to the book. He read non stop all day, skipping meals. He managed to get half way through the book by midnight.

Harry took his glasses off, and rubbed his tired eyes. The book was a detailed documentary of Marie's training, with an occasional insight into Godric's training. Godric would try to explain every element in detail, how to bring forth each element, and how to make it do your bidding. He would sometimes write down his frustration with Marie, saying she had no respect for the elements. The Dumbledore look a like was Godric's brother, and Marie's trainer, and in the fourth entry he said, 'She has no respect for the elements, she fears them, she will never master them.' Godric and his brother were always repeating that it was imperative to show respect to the elements.

Harry placed a bookmark on his current page and put the book on the nightstand. He laid his head against the pillow and was almost asleep when his stomach gave a particularly large grumble. He sighed and hoisted himself out of bed, going in search of food.

He came back into the room with two peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and a glass of iced tea. He sat on the edge of his bed, eating his sandwiches, giving Nehebkau half of one, and drinking all of his iced tea. He put the plate and glass on the nightstand, turned out the lamp, and crawled into bed. Harry fell asleep within the minute.

---------

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. She was nervous about school in the morning. She was Head Girl, and she wanted to be remembered as the best. She had some ideas in mind for some competitions; like a writing, or singing competition. And some dances, because there aught to be more than just the Yule ball that's only held during the tri-wizard tournament. Maybe she would try for a valentine's dance, or a spring dance.

She sighed and pulled the blankets around her tighter. Autumn was trying to start early and a draft had found its way into her room. She looked to the window, seeing it slightly ajar.

She reluctantly left the warmth of her bed to close the window. She locked the clasp, and quickly climbed back into bed, shivering as she curled herself in the blankets.

Septimus started calling for Crookshanks, his low hoots sounding almost human. Septimus had started calling for him the day after he arrived. Hermione hadn't known where Crookshanks was at the time of the attack, and she was hoping he had been outside.

Hermione had lost hope of finding him when Professor Snape had told her of the explosion. She knew she would not be able to convince someone to escort her to the ruins of her house to search for him.

Septimus called for him again, sounding sad. Despite the cat and owl recently meeting, they were inseparable. They would have mock battles in the house, usually disturbing her mother as she was cleaning.

Hermione bolted out of bed, throwing on a jacket, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, as realization dawned on her. She could apparate to the house, search for Crookshanks, and hopefully be back with him by the time they would have to leave to catch the Hogwarts express.

"Septimus." Hermione called softly, holding out her arm for him. He flew over to her, landing on her arm, silently. He seemed to sense her urgency, and he kept quiet.

Hermione silently crept to her door, opening it a crack, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one in the halls she tiptoed out the door and through the hallway, passing Mrs. Black's sleeping portrait. On her way downstairs she remembered to skip the squeaky one.

Peering into the foyer, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it empty. Her heart pounding almost painfully against her ribs, she hurried through the foyer and out the front door.

Hermione pulled Septimus against her chest, and apparated to where the front porch should be. Instead she found herself at the edge of a hole in the ground, where her house should have been.

Hermione hadn't prepared herself for the devastation she was seeing. There were pieces of debris everywhere. She fell to her knees, Septimus taking flight to circle above, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Crookshanks would be lucky to survive this, one of his nine lives surely spent. She willed herself to stand, knowing crying wouldn't solve anything.

Septimus started calling for Crookshanks, Hermione doing the same while searching through the debris. They searched for an hour, and still there was no sign of him. Hermione knew she would have to search in the hole, so she walked up to the edge, looking for a good foothold.

Before Hermione climbed into the hole, a loud call from Septimus caught her attention. She spotted Septimus circling above the open field behind the lot.

Running toward him, newfound hope rushing through her veins, she called for Crookshanks. When she got within twenty feet of Septimus, a loud yowl was heard.

Hermione's heart was thumping erratically, as she saw a large, orange tabby cat streaking out from under an old, battered car the local kids had taken to use as a fort.

Crookshanks launched himself through the air, landing in Hermione's arms. Hermione buried her face in his fur, happy and relieved tears soaking through to his skin. His purring was loud, as Septimus landed unsteadily on her shoulder, hooting softly.

"Crookshanks, oh my baby." She choked out between sobs, as she cradled him in her arms. "Oh, you must be starving." She said, cuddling Septimus close as she apparated back to the foot of Grimmauld.

The sky was lightening, soft yellows, and golds streaked through the blue. Hermione rushed through the door and straight into the kitchen, not caring if she woke the others.

Septimus fluttered over to a chair, landing on the back. Hermione pulled out a saucer, pouring some cream into it, and placing it on the floor with Crookshanks.

Crookshanks lapped it up eagerly, finishing quickly and began mewing for more. Hermione poured him some more, and sat on the floor with beside him, stroking him lovingly.

--------

Mrs. Weasley awoke first, and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast, finding Hermione asleep sitting up, Crookshanks curled in her lap. She instantly realized what she must have done, and started to get angry, but decided against it. Calming herself down, she decided to try to deal with this situation differently than she would normally. Most likely her fight with Severus influencing her decision.

She gently shook Hermione awake. "Hermione, sit down in a chair and have some breakfast." She said.

Hermione drowsily got to her feet, placing Crookshanks on the floor, and sat in the seat that Septimus was perched on. Crookshanks mewed angrily and jumped into her lap, determined not to be separated from her again.

Mrs. Weasley sat in the chair opposite her. She knew she had been treating Hermione like a child lately; her maternal instincts had taken control when Severus had carried her into the kitchen that night.

Severus had, none too gently, pointed out that Hermione was hardly a child anymore and is perfectly capable of making her own choices. At first her protective nature would not allow her to see the truth in his words, but she could plainly see the evidence in front of her eyes.

She knew that even if she had been awake when Hermione left, she wouldn't have been able to stop her. "Hermione, I know I've been treating you like a child of late, but I have come to the conclusion that you are anything but." Mrs. Weasley began, coming as close to an apology as anyone had ever gotten from her. "While I don't condone your decision to leave unattended, I can not honestly say that I would have done differently." She finished, regarding Hermione proudly.

Hermione sat stunned speechless, she could have sworn Mrs. Weasley had just apologized to her. Not an outright apology, but an apology in its own right. She didn't know what to say, so she mumbled a thank you and scratched under Crookshanks chin.

Mrs. Weasley stood and put a plate of eggs, hash browns, and sausages in front of Hermione. "Eat something dear, even if you eat a little bit it will help." Mrs. Weasley said, looking sadly at her collarbones that were starting to become prominent.

Hermione nodded and speared a sausage with her fork, bringing it up to eye level. Her stomach turned, but she forced herself to eat the whole sausage.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Crookshanks, Hermione's savior. She had been so worried for Hermione, finding Crookshanks was clearly going to be beneficial to her health. Mrs. Weasley left to go wake up the others, their escort would arrive in an hour.

Hermione managed to eat a fourth of her breakfast before her stomach refused to accept anymore, threatening to reject the contents already in her stomach.

She pushed the plate away, guzzled a glass of water, and ran to her room to make sure she packed everything she needed.

Severus, Remus, and Kingsley arrived on time, but Ron held everyone up because he had started packing this morning. When Ron finally finished and joined everyone in the foyer, they left for King's cross in the Order's limo.

Despite leaving Grimmauld late, they arrived on time for the train. Fred and George joined the other students, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all headed towards the Heads and Prefects designated car.

They entered the ornately decorated car, their luggage being levitated to a corner by a house elf. Harry and Ginny, seeing the car for the first time, stood with their jaws hanging.

"It's huge." Ginny stuttered. They were admiring the neutral colors that covered every surface, favouring no house.

Harry spotted the candy lady and her trolley on the far side of the car. "We have the candy trolley for the whole duration of the train ride." He said excitedly.

Hermione smiled, Ron's reaction was the same when he spotted the trolley last year. "Yep, we have first dibs on the candy." She said. "We should change into our robes now."

Ron rolled his eyes, dragging Harry across the car to the candy trolley. Hermione and Ginny changed into their robes, pinning their badges to them.

The other prefects arrived shortly after, and the Head Boy from Ravenclaw arrived seconds before the train rumbled into motion, the crystal chandelier swinging precariously from side to side, and finally settling into a smooth rocking motion as the train picked up speed.

Hermione handed the Head Boy the folder that had been left for him on the table. "Let's get started then." She said to him.

He saw the head girl badge on her robes, and gave her a derisive look.

Hermione raised one eyebrow at the look she was getting from the head boy. "You have a problem with me?" she asked outright, incensed at the nerve of the Ravenclaw who couldn't perform the simplest of spells even if his life depended on it. She wondered what Dumbledore was playing at when he awarded him the head boy position. The other Ravenclaws would do his homework for him to keep their reputation from becoming tarnished.

He sneered at up at her, straightening himself to his full height of five feet and three inches. "As a matter of fact I do Granger. Which teacher did you have to sleep with to become head girl in your sixth year, mudblood?" he said in a holier than thou tone.

Hermione smirked smugly at him, her eyes glittering dangerously as she looked down her nose at him. And then she laughed at him, her rich tones echoing around the room. "It just so happens that I'm in my seventh year and I've earned my badge. I'm sure that's more than you can say, squib." She said. Her glare keeping him from attacking her. "Prefects, it's time for the first meeting of the year." She said. She returned her attention to the head boy. "You'll find that my true last name happens to be Bourge, and I'm a pureblood." She smirked at the astonished look he gave her.

She left him to attend to the gathered prefects. Opening her folder and handing out their schedules for their rounds, a collective groan reverberating around the car.

"Slytherin password is Rictusempra, Ravenclaw password is prophecy, Hufflepuff password is dryad, and Gryffindor password is nightshade." Hermione said, before sitting in one of the comfy armchairs around the central table, and dismissing the meeting.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, Malfoy seemed to be preoccupied, and so he didn't bother them as usual. The whistle indicating their impending arrival sounded and they all started getting ready to leave, those who hadn't already changed, hurriedly pulled on their uniforms as the train came to a grinding halt.

Hermione ushered the prefects out of the car, instructing them to point first years toward the boats and second years towards the carriages. The heads had to make sure all students made it off the train, so she went through the other cars, peering into compartments. When she was satisfied she dismissed the prefects and headed toward the carriage reserved for her.

She saw the winged, skeletal thestral for the first time, but she wasn't surprised, she knew she would see it. She gave him an affectionate pat and climbed into the carriage. The thestral immediately sprang into action, and she smiled. The head boy was still on the platform, without a carriage.

The carriage trundled up to the oak front doors, Professor McGonagall waiting with the first years just inside the doors. "Ah, Hermione, I've been waiting." She said, as Hermione came through the doors.

Hermione was confused. "Why?" she asked.

McGonagall's mouth thinned, "According to the ancient rules of Hogwarts, you must be resorted because your last name has changed. This pertains mostly to the witches who married young long ago, but the sorting hat thinks it necessary to resort you." She said.

"What? That's Ridiculous!" Hermione stated, thinking it a waste of time.

"Nevertheless, it is the rules." McGonagall said. "You will wait in the chamber, where the first years usually wait, while they are sorted. I will come get you when we are ready for you." And she disappeared into the great hall with the first years in tow.

Hermione walked into the aforementioned chamber, finding Nearly Headless Nick floating there. "Hi, Nick. Why aren't you at the welcoming feast?" she asked.

Nick turned to face her, "Is it that time already?" he asked. "Dear, time is running short indeed." He mumbled as he floated through a wall into the great hall.

Professor McGonagall arrived twenty minutes later, ushering Hermione into the great hall in front of her. She sighed as she felt every eye on her, Dumbledore had obviously told them about real parents. She quickly walked towards the head table and sat on the stool, waiting for McGonagall to place the sorting hat on her head again.

"Bourge, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said, as she placed the old hat on her head.

"Hmm, we meet again Hermione." The small voice said. "I will give you a true sorting today. Ah, courage you have, and a strong loyalty and the intellect worthy of Ravenclaw, but the most prominent is the thirst to prove yourself to those who disregard you. Where should I put you? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Hmm? I sense your loyalty to Gryffindor, but would you be so loyal if you knew that Dumbledore asked me to put you there the small voice asked.

Hermione was starting to get angry. 'How dare he, manipulate my life that way.' She thought as her anger built.

She could almost feel the hat mentally smile as he shouted, "Slytherin." For everyone to hear.

Hermione stood stunned, as McGonagall yanked the hat off of her head. "What?" she asked, she was sure the hat would have put her in Ravenclaw.

She saw the smile on Professor Dumbledore's face as she looked toward the head table. She threw him a nasty glare, before sitting at the Slytherin table.

Professor Dumbledore stood immediately after she sat down, his hand raised. Silence filled the hall instantly. "Before the feast begins I have some announcements to make. Professor Lupin will be returning to teach DADA. We are also adding two new courses to the curriculum. Defense and Weapons Training will be taught by Professor Shacklebolt. DWT consists of basic self defense for all years, and weapons training for fifth through seventh year students. Physical Education will be taught by Professor Stade." He said as he welcomed the newly arrived Professor entering the hall.

Hermione watched her as she walked up to the head table. 'She's the same height as me.' Hermione noted, unsure of the significance.

Professor Stade ignored the gasps from some of the students as they realized what she was. She walked up to the head table with a fluid elegance, only one of her species could possess. She put Snape's flowing robes to shame.

She nodded her head in a royal manner at Dumbledore's greeting. Instead of walking around the table to her seat, she launched herself into the air, stretching her long white wings, landing on the other side of the table. Professor Stade locked eyes with Hermione for an instant, and then turned away, looking at the students.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands to halt the whispering. "Professor Stade is a fairy elder from Scotland, she is here, partly as a favor to me and partly for her own interests." He said as she sat in her seat. Her long white hair reaching past the bottom of her chair, almost touching the floor, and hazel eyes filled with amusement at the students astonished faces. "PE will focus mainly on endurance training. Don't expect it to be easy. The ministry has granted me their permission to add these courses." Dumbledore said, his twinkling eyes indicating he would have added them anyway.

"As I've told you, and the ministry found out at the end of last year, Voldemort has returned, and has immediately begun mobilizing his forces." Dumbledore assumed a serious tone, a grave look crossing his features. "I am offering these courses in the hope that they will help you if you ever find yourself without a wand, because not many of us are blessed with the ability of wandless magic. The courses are mandatory, so your instructional days will be lengthened, and you will have some classes on the weekend." He said, to the collective groans from the entire student body.

"And now on a happier note, let the feast begin." He said, food instantly appearing on the tables.

Hermione put some food on her plate. 'Stade, Stade…why does that name sound familiar to me?' she asked herself, frustrated at her inability to remember when and where she had heard the name before. And then it hit her, Stade was her mother's maiden name. 'Could she be related?' she asked herself, shaking her head. It was impossible, Professor Stade is a fairy, and Hermione isn't. 'But it can't hurt to ask.' The voice in the back of her mind said.

Her musings were interrupted by Malfoy sitting beside her. "Welcome to Slytherin, Hermione." He said, offering his hand.

Hermione looked at him astounded. He had just used her first name, and wasn't trying to belittle her in anyway. "Thanks, Draco." She said cautiously, not sure of his motives. She took his offered hand and shook it.

They talked the rest of the feast. Hermione was taken aback at how intelligent he was, and how kind he seemed. "So, how come you're being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, "You're a Slytherin now." He said, simply, as if it were reason enough.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "So if I were a Slytherin, and still believed to be a muggleborn, you would still be nice to me?" she asked.

"We Slytherins always show a unified front, infighting is only allowed in the dorms, and we would not allow your blood to become common knowledge among the rest of the school. And yes, I would still be nice to you." He replied.

She gave him a suspicious look, "I'm not sure I believe you." She said.

"It may surprise you, but I've never held the same beliefs as my parents. I only treated you that way because of my father being a death eater and the pressure from the other children of death eaters." Draco began, a distant look appearing in his eyes. "Something happened over the summer break that has changed me, I no longer care what the dark lord thinks of me or my father." He said, his thoughts turning inward as he remembered his father returning home after the most recent death eater meeting, telling him that his mother had died. The broken look in his father's eyes had scared him like nothing had before. He knew the dark lord had killed her and he got angry and he lashed out at his father.

His father had allowed him to administer him a beating, not that it truly hurt him. Lucius did nothing to stop it. When Draco was finished he slumped to the floor beside him apologizing to him. Lucius had looked at him just then and told him not to make the same mistakes he had made. 'Don't let him win Draco, he's a psychopath." His father's words echoing in his mind. Then and there he had vowed to himself to never allow himself to be weak, and to avenge his mother's death.

Professor Snape came up behind them. "Miss Bourge, I need to have a word with you before you retire tonight. I'll be in my office." He said, and then he walked away, his robes billowing at their best, trying to hold on to their fame.

Reviews:

Lady Entity: Thanx for reviewing

SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101

Miracle 1992

annie: Thanx for voting

Joani-theunique-being: Thanx for voting


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately for me)

A/N: Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I have no excuse, I was just being lazy.

Reviews:

Mrs. Touchstone

SilverandSilent: Thanks…I think!

WannaBArtist

Cillyme

ohhdarkstonedone11

Lydia

Whipaplooza: maybe… (sly grin)

latinachikita: Thank you

Joani-the-unique-being: Me too.

Lady Entity: Thank you.

RaveNClaWGeniuS: Thanx for betaing, hope you like the changes.

Nerfi-Tiri: I realize that, yes. But I promise that it only seems that way now, soon, like in the next chapter, it won't seem that way. I'm not a fan of Mary Sue stories, admittedly some are good, but mine won't be that way.

Chapter 9

Hermione walked through the twisting passages of the dungeons of Hogwarts, on her way to see Professor Snape, her new head of house. She walked slowly, familiarizing herself with the surroundings she would have to call home. Professor Snape hadn't specified an exact time, so she hoped he wouldn't be too angry.

She smiled as she remembered the head boy arriving an hour into the feast, completely soaked. He had ranted and raved in front of the entire school about her, and even requested her suspension from head girl duties. Hermione had only raised her brow, and said she had thought he had caught an earlier carriage. No one believed that she had done it purposefully, her goody two shoes reputation preceding her.

Fred had known the truth as soon as they had locked eyes from across the great hall. She could tell he was confused about her being sorted into Slytherin and further by her talking to Malfoy. She had sent him a look, promising to talk with him later.

She was brought back to the present when she found herself standing in front of Professor Snape's office. She tentatively knocked, unsure of what he wanted to talk about. Surely if he wanted to inform her of Slytherin house rules he could do so with the first years.

"Enter." Came the irritated voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione suppressed a shudder as she took in the floating slimy objects in jars surrounding the outer edges of the office, as she entered. She recognized a lot of the objects as priceless, and almost impossible to obtain, potion ingredients that would spoil unless preserved in specially made preservation potions keyed to the specific ingredient. Still many others she did not recognize, and she hoped being a Slytherin would help her gain the knowledge she knew had been hidden from her because she was a Gryffindor; Professor Snape's extensive knowledge of potions. But, even her thirst for knowledge could not overcome her ingrained revulsion of all freely floating objects in jars. They reminded her of a movie she had seen as a child; a murderer who had a sick fascination with dismembering his victims and preserving the body parts in jars. She had nightmares for years after, and from then on, she listened when her parents told her she wasn't old enough to watch certain movies.

"You're late." Professor Snape stated from his desk. He was writing a letter, and hadn't looked up yet.

Hermione slowly slid her gaze over to Professor Snape, taking in the concentration with which he wrote the letter. His brow was creased, a baffled look in his features, as he scribbled furiously. He seemed completely unaware of his surroundings, but Hermione knew he was probably aware of her staring at him. That was one of the things that made him a great spy, his ability to take in everything around him, yet appear completely engrossed in one thing. It was most likely one of the reasons he has stayed alive as long as he has.

"No, I'm not, sir." Hermione said, taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk. "You never specified a time, only that I was supposed to show up before I retired for the evening. For all you know I might retire by three in the morning." She said, with no idea why she was baiting him.

"I didn't realize I would have to set such strict guidelines with you Miss Bourge." He said sarcastically, as he finished writing, and sealed the letter. Setting the letter to the side, he looked up into her eyes, watching her watch him.

Hermione blushed and averted her gaze, suddenly becoming interested in the mantle piece.

Severus smirked at her reaction. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' He thought.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, sir?" Hermione asked, returning her gaze to him.

Severus noted how quickly and easily she had composed herself, not a trace of a blush present. "Professor Dumbledore hasn't told you everything that you should know. He doesn't feel it is necessary for you to have this knowledge. I, on the other hand, feel you should know. Albus and I have had many arguments over the summer break about this. He finally agreed to let me tell you part of it, but I will tell you all of it. He only agreed because the dark lord has recently uncovered your true identity." He began, fixing her with a serious look. "There was a prophecy given a couple of days after Trelawney was hired. This prophecy never made it to the hall of prophecies; Albus put it in his pensieve. This prophecy was overheard in part by a junior death eater. This is what the junior heard:

A child born of a snake and of one who forsook their glen roots,

Will rise against the dark with the marked one.

Should this one battle the dark, fighting alongside the marked one,

This one will die with the dark, the light will triumph.

Should this one succumb to the lure of the dark,

This one will become the dark, swallowing all light in its path,

Never to recover the marked one will fall."

He paused, letting her commit the prophecy to memory. "This was reported to the dark lord, and this is all that Albus wishes me to tell you. However, there is more to the prophecy, a part of the prophecy that will allow you to live and still destroy the dark:

Should this one wear a mask of dark, this one will deceive the dark,

Vanquishing the dark with the marked one.

This part is only known to you, Albus, and myself." He finished.

Hermione was stunned, for lack of better words, and a little confused. 'Born of a snake?' she thought. "forsook glen roots?' she didn't understand their meanings. If this prophecy truly pertained to her, she was scared. 'Marked one?'

'Harry.' The little voice said, and she remembered his lightning scar. 'Die with the dark.' She didn't want to die. 'Become the dark.' She definitely didn't like that. 'Never to recover.' She didn't like that more.

The last part of the prophecy would give them the upper hand, but at what cost? It didn't seem complete, like part of the last verse had been left out intentionally. Either Professor Snape was keeping something from her, or Professor Dumbledore was keeping things from both of them. She was more inclined to believe the latter.

'Mask of dark.' Would she become a death eater? Or appear evil? Or both? Masks could be physical and mental; she wasn't sure which it would be.

"I don't understand the beginning." She said.

"Your father was a Slytherin, and Albus told me that your mother was born in a glen in Scotland." He said calmly.

All the pieces fell into place, and Hermione, with a frightening clarity, knew what she had to do. She was scared, but she knew it was the best tactical move for her and the light. She would put a dark mask on for her life, for everyone's lives. She could fight alongside Harry, and die as they destroyed Voldemort; which would probably take years, even decades to accomplish. Or, she could put on a dark mask, deceiving Voldemort into believing he would win, and the light would probably win in less than two years, because Voldemort would become complacent, and confident that he would win. She would put a dark mask on because she would never allow herself to succumb to darkness, no matter how badly she wished to live. And she would try to win with her life intact, however scarred and broken her spirit would be. She could heal.

Finally she nodded in grim resolution, looking into Severus' eyes with fierce determination. "I value my life, however screwed up it is, and I will do everything in my power to preserve it. I will wear the dark mask." She said with finality.

The intensity of her look sent shivers up Severus's spine. She chose the path that he wanted her to take, and the one Albus didn't want her to take. He knew he would most likely lose his job for telling her the ending of the prophecy, but he didn't care, she had the right to know. He didn't want her to die.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked her. "Once you go down that road there is no turning back."

"Absolutely." She said. "I can't say I don't have doubts, but I'm sure about this."

Severus was relieved to hear she had doubts; he would have been worried if she had none. "In that case, I'd like to offer you a potions apprenticeship. The apprenticeship is a perfect cover for your training, but if you wish it to be a true apprenticeship then it can be as well."

Hermione gave a slight smile through the torrent of thoughts warring for her undivided attention. "I would like a true apprenticeship." She said, and then quickly banished the warring thoughts, and looked directly into Professor Snape's black eyes, the color of onyx. "So what exactly is the plan for my training?"

"As you know, the dark lord has somehow managed to uncover your true identity, and he wants to seduce you to the dark. He has left that job to me, and the deadline is around Christmas. We have until then to prepare you as best as we can. I will be training you in occlumency, the dark arts, and spy tactics. The training will focus mainly on the last two, because you could attend occlumency lessons with Harry." He said, "I will be teaching you the unforgivables, more for your protection than anything."

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement of his words. Her strength was quickly leaving her, her knees felt weak, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand even if she wanted to. The reality of the situation she was now in was truly sinking in. A weight settled on her shoulders, and she knew it would become heavier in time. She was doing this for the magical world, compromising her morals for a greater good. 'Why should I do this for them?' she thought angrily, the magical world had yet to prove its worth to her. She had been treated badly as soon as she had entered this world.

'Not for them, for the world.' The small voice said. She recognized the truth in the statement; the dark lord wouldn't settle for just the magical world, he would want it all. She also knew it was selfish of to ask such a question. She wouldn't be able to live with herself, knowing she had condemned the world to death, torture, and evil.

"When does training begin?" she asked, trying to compose herself.

"Tomorrow, eight pm." He replied. Severus checked the time and dismissed her. Once she had left, he called over his owl and attached the letter he had finished writing earlier. "Deliver the letter to Serena Snape, my sister in Scotland." He told the owl. The owl blinked, showing understanding, and took to wing, barely squeezing through the small window in the far, top right corner of the office.

Severus sighed heavily. Albus was going to be angry with him when he found out, and Severus knew he was risking his life. If Albus fired him, then the dark lord would have no use for him anymore, and he would end up dead one way or another. He was willing to risk his life to protect hers.

Severus had never admitted to anyone, but himself, that he admired Hermione, even more so now. She's intelligent and matched most of his OWL scores, even surpassing him in one. She had calmed down considerably over the summer, matured, owing mostly to the tragedy she had suffered, and he knew her arm wouldn't be perpetually in the air.

What scared him was he had only once admired a woman before; Lily Potter, and he had lost her to James. He had fancied himself in love, and when she had rejected him, he turned to the dark, only to return to the light after he was named Harry's godfather.

He wasn't in love with Hermione, but he was approaching that destination too quickly for his liking. Severus didn't want to be hurt again, and he didn't think he would survive another rejection.

Severus didn't feel worthy of Hermione, he was too tainted for her to ever consider him as more than the greasy bat of the dungeon. She was too pure for him, and he knew it, but maybe, just maybe her becoming a spy would even out the playing field just a bit. He would be there for her when everything became too much for her, he was the only one that would truly understand what she was going through, and maybe with time she would reciprocate some his feelings for her. But, for now, she was his student, and he knew he couldn't bridge that gap; the fact that he was old enough to be her father paled in comparison to her being his student.

Severus knew he would never, could never; forgive himself if he didn't tell her the whole prophecy. He wondered why Albus would rather have her die serving the light than have her live serving the light under the pretense of serving the dark. Perhaps he didn't trust her not to be taken in by the dark arts.

He didn't know the answer to most of the questions he thought of, but he did know he would rather have Hermione live to see what her sacrificing will benefit. He would be there for her, he may not be peaches and cream, but she wouldn't expect him to be.

-------------

Hermione walked the lonely dungeon corridors, her head spinning. She had believed they were keeping something from her, but she had no idea it was this big. She felt like she was being manipulated by everyone around her, like she was a chess piece with the singular purpose of taking the enemy out. She could truly sympathize with Harry now, the weight they both carried on their shoulders, circumstances out of their control making them grow up faster that they would have liked.

'If I'm going to be a chess piece, then I want to be a queen. I won't settle for anything less. I will make it worth it to keep me alive; I won't become an expendable pawn.' She declared loudly in her thoughts.

She didn't like prophecies, especially when they are given by fake seers. This prophecy is obviously given by an amateur, the individual forks of the prophecy are very open ended, anything could happen. And with such a prophecy you could fulfill part of it accidentally without realizing it, because just about anything could trigger it.

Hermione didn't like prophecies, or divination, because most people believe it to be the be all and end all of everything. Parvati and Lavender were such people, and they would have a field day if they knew of this prophecy. Those people believed just by the existence of a prophecy meant it would come to pass, there was no choice.

Hermione believed there was always choice, because the person's choices will lead to the fulfillment of the prophecy. Should the person, they believe a certain prophecy pertains to, does not fulfill the prophecy, the prophecy will be passed on to other unsuspecting victims. The odds are that someone, somewhere, at sometime will fulfill the prophecy. The eventual fulfillment of all prophecies results in why people put prophets, seers, and their prophecies on pedestals. For someone who believes in fate, it is easy to hold a seer in such high regard, but for those who believe in free will, the idea of prophecy seems laughable, and is easily dismissed.

Hermione was somewhere in the middle, believing in both, usually picking and choosing which suited her at the time. Despite her mixed feelings about prophecy, Professor Dumbledore would ensure she fulfilled this prophecy, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione sighed loudly, as she passed a portrait of gossiping witches sitting around a card table. 'At least one good thing will come from the prophecy. I now have an apprenticeship with Professor Snape.' She thought happily. Her passion for potions was unrivalled by any of her peers. She wanted to have a career that focused around potions, maybe even take Snape's job when he retired.

Hermione knew that her apprenticeship with Professor Snape wouldn't make her a potions master, because of the limited time he would have to teach her because of the classes he taught. She would study with him until she graduated and then she would apply for an apprenticeship with a different potions master with more free time.

Hermione was surprised the sorting hat put her in Slytherin. All her friends were in Gryffindor, and she was going to miss them. Ron would be angry with her, as if it were her fault she was sorted into Slytherin. He would say she should have insisted on being sorted into Gryffindor.

She knew causing a scene on her first day as head girl wouldn't be a good idea. She certainly felt like it, but she had more self control than that. Unlike a certain Ravenclaw head boy.

Hermione was suspicious of Draco's sudden change. He seemed sincere, but she knew he could be incredibly versatile. She wondered if professor Snape would know of the reasons behind his sudden change of heart, and if he would share those reasons with her. If not, she would have to persuade Draco to tell her, but she couldn't trust him to tell her the truth. She sighed loudly again. She wasn't sure she could trust anyone to tell her the truth. Everyone seemed to be lying to her all the time, or withholding information from her.

After Harry and Ginny had finished talking to Professor Dumbledore, they had both stubbornly refused to talk to anyone about it. Whatever had happened, they weren't going to tell, and she wondered why they would keep secrets from them. She knew something important had taken place, the white glow that had seeped from the cracks around the door was evidence enough of that.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts as she arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. The large piece of bare stone wall seemed to loom menacingly in front of her. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, feeling as if it were trying to escape the confines of her body. She was so nervous about meeting her new housemates; would they like her, accept her, shun her, hate her, or want to hurt her?

'Where's your Gryffindor courage now?' her annoying small voice said.

Hermione snorted loudly, 'I need to find a way to get rid of that small voice.' She thought. She plucked up her courage and squared her shoulders. "Serpensortia." She said, the bare stone wall morphing into an archway.

She walked through the archway and entered the surprisingly warm common room adorned in Slytherin colors. Most of the furniture was black, or grey, and the multiple throws and pillows were green. There was an elaborate green and grey rug with two large basilisks entwined as the centre piece. They seemed so lifelike, and their posture exuded confidence in their abilities. They seemed to be challenging anyone, and everyone, to look their way.

There was a warm fire in the hearth on the far side of the room; on the mantle were pictures of past Slytherin students to achieve awards. The room was empty, except for Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent.

Draco was the first to see her enter, and he extracted himself from Pansy's firm grip, walking up to Hermione. "We sent all the other students to bed, so we could show you around without everyone here." He said, putting his hand under her elbow and steering her into the common room, the archway closing behind her.

The other students greeted her with less warmth, but they weren't entirely snubbing her. She suspected it was just their nature.

"So, what Dumbledore said is true?" Blaise asked from his seat on the rug.

"Umm, what did he say?" Hermione asked nervously.

"He said you are a pureblood." Pansy said, her tone expressing her disbelief.

"Then he told you the truth. I am a pureblood." Hermione replied, raising her eyebrow at Pansy.

Pansy huffed loudly, turning a fierce look in Hermione's direction. "You may have pure blood, but you'll never be one of us. You weren't brought up with our values, you won't uphold our traditions." Pansy said, glaring daggers at Hermione.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, "I never said I wanted to be one of you." She said, effectively making Pansy angrier.

Millicent grabbed Pansy, to stop her from attacking Hermione. No one in their right mind had ever talked to Pansy that way. Pansy was at the top of the Slytherin hierarchy, along with Darco, Blaise, and herself, they even outranked most of the seventh years. Hermione had made a detrimental mistake by brushing her off that way. Pansy would try to make her life a living hell from now on.

Hermione turned to look curiously at Pansy struggling against Millicent. Pansy was sending her an evil look. It seemed Pansy didn't like her very much. "Got a problem with me, Parkinson?" Hermione taunted, not sure of what made her say that. It definitely wasn't the way to make friends.

Millicent had been surprised by Hermione's taunting and had accidentally let go of Pansy. Pansy had let out a feral growl and launched herself at Hermione, knocking her down to the ground.

Hermione hissed in pain as the wind was driven from her as she thumped to the ground, a vicious, biting, scratching Pansy on top of her.

Pansy straddled Hermione, looking down at her gasping form in triumph. Draco and Blaise were cheering them on, while Millicent stood by idly, looking incredibly bored.

Pansy grinned evilly and grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair and tugged as hard as she could. Hermione yelped loudly, and clawed at her hands, trying to loosen Pansy's hold on her. Pansy grabbed Hermione's head and savagely smashed her head against the stone floor.

Hermione cried out, spots filling her vision. Pansy was apparently pleased with Hermione's dazed condition and stood up and turned her back on her. Blaise gave her a high five.

Hermione angered quickly, her initial shock wearing off completely. She jumped up, swaying slightly, and grabbed Pansy's long hair from behind, wrenching backwards. "Big mistake, turning your back on an enemy." Hermione said before pulled her to the ground. A sickening thud was heard as Pansy's head made contact with the edge of a table.

Pansy lay sprawled motionless on the floor. Millicent rushed to her side, checked her pulse, and then her head for extensive injuries. "She's out cold." She finally said, after a few tense minutes.

Draco and Blaise were staring open-mouthed at Hermione. Millicent stood, and looked directly into her eyes. "No one in Hogwarts history has ever moved up the Slytherin hierarchy so quickly. You are now equal in power to Draco. The only person higher up in rank than you is Montague." She said.

"Slytherin hierarchy?" Hermione asked confused. Her head was pounding, the adrenaline was leaving quickly. She felt the back of her head, something wet sticking to her fingers. She pulled her hand in front her face; blood was dripping from her fingers. She stared to feel woozy, and everyone's voices seemed to be coming from somewhere far way. Whether this was due to her seeing the blood, or the result of her head injury, she wasn't sure.

She started to feel light headed, and the sound of air whooshing past her ears quickly started. Draco appeared to be trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him. Her vision went fuzzy, and her knees buckled, and she was caught before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

--------------------

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins were holed up in the sixth year boys dorm. Harry and Ron had come bursting in earlier and kicked Dean, Seamus, and Neville out.

Harry and the twins were crammed in a corner, watching Ron and Ginny's violent argument. Broken quills, smashed ink bottles, torn parchment, upturned books, and tattered bed curtains littered the dorm floor. Ron was tearing around the room, desperately trying to escape Ginny.

Ginny skidded to a halt, watching Ron skitter around the room, looking for a place to hide. A predatory gleam appeared in her eyes, Ron seeing it, yelped like a wounded dog, and then launched himself behind his bed.

Ginny smiled wickedly, Ronniekins, you can't hide from me." She said, flicking her wrist, her wand popping into her hand.

"Impedimenta." Ginny practically purred. She loved the excitement of the chase, she felt alive with a singular purpose. The four poster bed splintered into hundreds of pieces, revealing the quaking, crouched form of Ron.

Harry was sure he was witnessing Ginny's hidden passion. 'She would make a great auror.' He thought silently as he observed the controlled fury that was Ginny.

Ron shrieked like a girl, and brought his knees up and started waving his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean it." Ron pleaded with her.

Ginny snorted in an unladylike manner. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me; you should be apologizing to Hermione." Ginny began, narrowing her eyes dangerously at Ron. "And just to make sure you do…" She said, as she cast her famous bat bogey hex.

Hundreds of bats surrounded Ron, making him appear like a writhing mass of darkness running around the room, frantically trying to ward off the bats.

Ginny watched with a satisfied smile for a minute, and then took pity and cancelled the hex. Ron continued to run around the room, arms flailing wildly in the air, for a few more seconds before he realized the bats were gone. He immediately sighed in relief, and slumped to the floor nursing his many bites.

Ginny turned a steely gaze on Harry and the twins. "Anyone else have a problem with Hermione being sorted into Slytherin?" she asked, glaring at them until they either said no, or shook their heads in the negative.

Harry smiled; he didn't have a problem with Hermione being in Slytherin. No matter which house she was in, she would always be his friend, and he would always be hers. The twins felt the same, Fred more so than the rest of them.

Ron, on the other hand, had a problem with her being in Slytherin. As soon as the door to the dorm was closed and soundproofed he had accused her of betraying them, and he said he wouldn't be her friend any longer. That's when Ginny punched him square across the jaw with a right hook, and then all hell broke loose.

George had admonished her for hitting one of her siblings, but Ginny convinced him it was in his best interest to be silent. A single anger filled glance in his direction was all the convincing he needed. They had promptly grabbed Harry and retreated to a barricaded corner of the dorm to wait for the storm to pass.

"Ron, I believe you have a mess to clean up/" Ginny said, with an evil smile plastered on her face. Ron groaned in response, and Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the check, and then left for her dorm.

Fred and George tiptoed through the mess, "We have some…" Fred began.

"…work to do." George finished.

"We'll leave you to it." They said in unison as they quickly exited the dorm.

Ron groaned again, and stood up to assess the damage. "Aww man, she completely destroyed my bed." Ron whined.

Harry smiled, thinking Ron deserved a couple of nights of sleeping on the floor. "At least the house elves will be able to replace it quickly." Harry flopped himself down on his bed, his stuff was apparently in the eye of the storm, completely untouched. "Better hurry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville are probably on their way already."

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Ron scuffling about, and cursing randomly, as he mended books, clothes, and other belongings.Harry flopped himself down on his bed, his stuff was apparently in the eye of the storm, completely untouched. "Better hurry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville are probably on their way already.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Real life keeps getting in the way. Well here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. R&R please.

Sampdoria: Thank You and yes I intend to finish it. :)

Megan Consoer: ) Yup

Dizi 85

Storm1love: Yes I do know you, LOL

eliblade: thanks and I promise I will.

Nerfi-Tiri: You're right, and may I ask, What does your penname mean?

Cillyme

WannaBArtist

Hotkat144

RavenclawGenius

SilverandSilent

LatinaChikita: I hope this chapter clears up your confusion.

Chapter 10

Hermione was startled awake when someone forced her to swallow a potion. Gagging, the putrid stench of a headache potion filled her nostrils; she sat up straight, trying to push the nurse away.

"Hold still, Miss Bourge." Madame Pomfrey's clipped tones signified she expected obedience.

Hermione stopped moving and glared at Madame Pomfrey. "You could have waited until I was awake before you forced that down my throat." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Madame Pomfrey looked confused, "Your eyes were open, and naturally I assumed you were awake." She said, and then started wand scans.

'That's weird,' she thought, she didn't remember ever sleeping with her eyes open before. She shrugged, and waited patiently for the scans to be completed.

Just then, Draco and Blaise burst through the infirmary doors, striding toward her as if they owned the hospital wing.

"Hey, Hermione. How you feeling?" Draco asked. Blaise and Draco sat in chairs beside her bed.

"I feel fine." She said.

Madame Pomfrey finished her scans, "When I return, you may leave." She said, as she bustled toward her office.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco, "What is the Slytherin hierarchy?" she asked.

Draco smirked, and then started his speech, "The slytherin hierarchy is in many ways similar to a pecking order. The one in charge has the most say, those under him, or her, must obey. Montague is the reigning monarch, he is in charge. You and I are considered his right and left hands, we are second in command. Before your fight with Pansy, she was in that position. Millicent and Blaise are part of the board. The board is a committee of 13 slytherins, and they are the only ones allowed to talk directly to us or Montague, and help council us on keeping order in the house. The board is the only way to resolve issues between housemates, because when outside the common room a unified front is to be presented. The hierarchy is the slytherin way of protecting ourselves from the other houses." Draco smiled as he continued, "Pansy is finally where she belongs; at the bottom."

Hermione frowned, she had never heard of this hierarchy. It was obviously a well kept secret. "So in other words; Montague is the King, you and I are the prince and princess, Blaise and Millicent and the other eleven board members are lords and ladies, and the rest of the slytherins are considered serfs?" she asked, astonished at the medieval level of organization.

Draco smirked in response. Blaise smiled slightly, "Yes, in a way. There are other groups, such as the enforcers, that are given special privileges. Crabbe and Goyle are enforcers, and they are allowed to approach Draco and you, but not Montague. They keep the law within the house, bringing troublemakers before the board, and they are bodyguards outside of the common room." Blaise said quickly and quietly.

"So, me being head girl probably doesn't count for much?" Hermione asked.

"Prefects and Heads are permitted to talk to the board and Draco and you, but not to Montague." Blaise replied.

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to take everything in at once. "So how did I gain my rank?" she asked confused.

"You knocked Pansy out first; you won, and switched places with her. It was risky for Pansy to initiate a fight with someone without rank, because the only way for us to lose our rank is if we initiate or consent to the fight." Seeing Hermione's confused look, Draco continued, "If Blaise challenged me to a duel and I accepted the challenge and lost then we would switch rank. But if he randomly attacked me he would most likely be demoted and/or punished. If I randomly attacked Blaise and lost then we would switch ranks. Random attacks aren't allowed, but they still count. That's why we are usually followed by enforcers." Draco explained.

Madame Pomfrey came back and told Hermione she should go back to her dorm and get a good nights sleep.

Draco held out his arm for her, and she slid out of the bed but didn't take his proffered arm. "So how's Pansy?" Hermione asked, as she looked around the hospital wing.

Draco pointed over his shoulder at the bed at the very end of the wing. You could hardly tell there was anyone in it, only the very top of her head showed. The blankets were pulled up to her hairline.

For the second time that night Hermione stepped through the slytherin archway. The common room was empty, except for Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. The dim light from the dying embers in the fireplace sent dark shadows across the walls.

Draco steered Hermione to the right, and lead her through a second archway into a long, dimly lit, corridor. Plaques on the doors reading first years, second years, etc... He led her all the way to the end of the hall to a door that was much larger than the rest, with a plaque that read 'Hermione Bourge, Head Girl'.

"Because you are head girl, you get a private room in the girls' wing." Draco said, smirking. Hermione smiled in return, and opened the door.

"Wow." Hermione said. Her eyes feasting on the warmly lit common room. On the right side of the room was two black leather couches, and two armchairs arranged around a dark mahogany coffee table. To the left was a large alcove shaped study area, complete with three large bookcases and an overly large mahogany desk.

Hermione let out a content sigh, running her hands over the spines of her books that were unpacked for her. She walked up to the desk and ran an admiring hand over the desktop. "I could definitely get used to this." She murmured.

"I'm going to go to my room now, Hermione. Enjoy your new room." Draco said, and disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione heard him, but was too wrapped up in her new room to respond. She plopped herself on one of the sofas, deciding they were too cold. 'I must remember to buy some throws.' she thought.

Hermione went to the first door on the right and looked inside. It was the bathroom, a large bath, almost as large as the prefect's bath, a shower with 8 shower heads positioned on three walls of the stall, and a large full length mirror on the far wall. Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven. "They sure do treat their head girls right." Hermione said, and it echoed around the room.

She managed to finally tear her eyes away from the elegant bathroom and turned to the second door. Inside was her room, a large four poster bed in one corner, and a wardrobe on the opposite wall.

Hermione magically transferred the clothes from her trunk into the wardrobe, grabbed a towel and rushed off to her new bathroom. She settled herself in the tub for a good long soak, letting the tension slowly be released by the hot water.

Hermione didn't sleep well. She tossed and turned all night. The unimaginable horrors of what was in store for her kept her awake. She kept wondering if the training Professor Snape would give her would be enough for her to protect herself.

Hermione had a quick shower and changed into her uniform. Organizing her book bag quickly, she headed up to breakfast. She sat at the slytherin table, and nibbled on the corner of a piece of toast. The great hall was practically empty, a few students here and there. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting together, discussing something.

Hermione saw Fred walk in, so she dropped her toast and joined him at the gryffindor table. "Hi, Fred." How are things holding up in the tower?" she asked.

Fred snorted. "Ron was the only one with a problem, Ginny sorted him out though." Hermione smiled weakly. "How is the dungeon? You look like you haven't slept. Is everything alright?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I haven't slept, but it has nothing to do with the slytherins. I'll tell you later when we can't be overheard, okay?" Hermione said.

"Sure. Room of requirement at lunch?" Fred suggested.

"Sounds good." Hermione replied. She noticed the room filling up. "I should get back to my table. See you later." She said and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione sat down between Draco and Blaise, and continued to nibble on her toast. She didn't know if Draco was truly having a change of heart, but he could be useful to her. He's been a slytherin longer than she, and could teach her how to be slytherin, plus his influence, for the most part, would stop the questions of her true allegiances. She hated having to use people, but it was her best chance right now.

Professor Snape handed out the schedules, and then vanished from sight. Hermione had Herbology with the gryffindors first, and then DADA. She had double potions after lunch, and she didn't have any of the new subjects until tomorrow.

Professor Sprout had the class harvesting a new sub-species of sunflowers that she created. Hermione was kneeling in the wet soil, picking the flowers quickly when Fred came up behind her and covered her eyes.

Hermione didn't know who it was so she instinctually grabbed his arms and flipped him into a pile of mud.

The class erupted in laughter, except Fred who was standing, covered head to toe in mud, staring at Hermione with a shocked expression on his face. Hermione couldn't help herself and smirked. She turned around and shook with uncontrollable giggles.

Fred quickly recovered and scooped up a handful of mud and chucked it at Hermione, hitting her square in the back of the head. That's when an all out mud war broke out. No one was safe, by the end everyone was dripping in mud.

Madame Sprout's return was signaled by an unearthly shriek and incoherent babbling about her babies. Sprout recovered enough to yell at them for destroying all of her flowers, and send them to the showers to get cleaned up.

The class slowly trudged back to the castle, torn between being ashamed and amused. In the entrance hall they ran into none other than Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"You filthy little brats! How dare you muck up the floor I just finished cleaning!" Filch screamed shrilly, the vein across his temple throbbing. "Get out, and use the quidditch showers to clean up, rather than tracking mud into the school." Filch continued screaming, advancing on them like a crazed lunatic.

The students quickly ran back outside, and headed toward their respective house quidditch change rooms. Hermione showered as quickly as she could considering how much mud there was.

By the time she was clean she was 10 minutes late for DADA. "Sorry Professor." Hermione said as she took her usual seat at the front of the class.

"Not to worry, open your text to page 23 and read to page 35. You will be quizzed next class on your reading." Professor Lupin said as he walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "The quiz will be half written, half practical. Anyone who doesn't read the assigned text will automatically fail the whole quiz. This class is too dangerous for you not to complete your homework assignments. In 7th year you will be working face to face with a variety of unknown dangers." Professor Lupin continued in an ominous tone. "You will only get two strikes against you, and then you will be kicked out of this class and you will fail your whole year. I cannot stress enough how important it is for you all to follow instructions carefully and methodically in this class."

"In some of the classes I have prepared for you, one wrong move can cause your untimely death, or if you're extremely lucky, serious injury. Don't expect to be that lucky." He paused for emphasis. "I realize that this class is a lot more dangerous and advanced than in previous years, and you are at a slight disadvantage because of it. That is why I am enlisting the help of an assistant. He will be around for all of the practical sessions and will help me keep injuries to a minimum." He stood up slowly and walked to his personal office door and opened it. A dark figure slowly and silently followed Lupin back to the front of the class.

"I would like to introduce you all to a friend of mine. He will be assisting us with some of our classes. His name is Victor, and he will be providing the chimeras for tomorrows quiz, and most of the dark creatures and objects for this class." Professor Lupin said.

Victor stood 6 feet 6 inches, towering over Professor Lupin. The red glow of his eyes pierced through each student's gaze. The pale man held each student's gaze for a few seconds before moving on to the next student, as though measuring them in some way.

"If you haven't already figured it out," Victor began in a low baritone, "I am a vampire." There was a collective gasp from every student in the room, except for Hermione, who snorted at her peer's ignorance. "None of you have to worry about me sucking your blood, because my particular tastes lie else where. And as an extra precaution I have sworn a blood oath, in my own blood, to Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic." Hermione was the only student in the room who knew of the ramifications of a vampire blood oath. Victor turned to Lupin. "Remus, I must take my leave now, I have business to attend to. I will be back by tomorrow morning." He said before disappearing silently into Professor Lupin's Office.

A normally silent girl in the back row put her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Ryder." Professor Lupin said.

"Professor, what will happen to Mr. Victor if he breaks his blood oath and attacks one of the students?" Ryder asked tentatively.

"That is a good question Miss Ryder. He will lose all of his vampirific powers and will be reduced to the strength of a mortal and live the rest of eternity in Azkaban. Those are the consequences that will be invoked by his blood oath. For a vampire of his power and status, that is a fate worse than death. For feeding off an underage human, by the vampire laws, there is no consequence. Causing the death of an underage human is frowned upon, but not punishable by the vampirific courts. Turning an underage human into a vampire is punishable by the stripping of the offender's powers and status, excommunication from the order, and sometimes death." Professor Lupin explained. "And like Victor said, his tastes lie elsewhere." He said with a slight grin.

Montague put his hand up and was called on. "Sir, I thought that vampires and werewolves didn't like each other. Wasn't there a war between them?" Montague asked.

"Yes, but that was over 6000 years ago. Admittedly, some still have their grudges, but the majority of werewolves and vampires have gotten past their predecessors hatred of each other." the Professor answered.

"Now, let's get back on topic. Chimeras were created in the vampire/ werewolf war by the vampire elders. The chimeras were created too successfully; they were too powerful for one vampire alone to control. They were controlled by the vampire overlords, a special force of vampires that had the abilities to communicate with certain animals. The amount of overlords per chimera varied by the amount of animals fused to create each chimera. The chimera that you will see tomorrow is a fusion of a basilisk, Griffin, condor, unicorn, and a phoenix. This chimera requires 10 overlords to control it. Most chimeras are only two or three creatures fused, but this chimera is the pet and personal bodyguard of the eldest." Professor Lupin explained as he slowly paced back and forth in front of the class. "The overlords have tattoos that signify their profession. Each overlord has a blue tribal face tattoo, with the outline of the creature they specialize in tattooed on the back of their neck. They wear matching uniforms with the outline of their chimera in blue or black, depending on the color of their uniform, on the back."

Professor Lupin stopped pacing and returned to his seat behind his desk. "Next class will be held in the great hall. You are dismissed." He said.

The class filed out, loudly and quickly, discussing the vampire. Hermione trailed behind and Professor Lupin asked her to tell Harry that he wishes to speak to him.

Hermione ran to lunch quickly, grabbed some food, gave Harry Remus' message and then ran all the way to the room of requirement. Fred was already there, so she walked through the already visible door. In the room was a large squishy looking sofa, a large plushy area rug with a coffee table and a fireplace with a fire going in it. Two steaming mugs of her favourite mint tea were on the coffee table. Fred was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, motioning for her to join him.

Hermione crossed the plushy rug and plopped herself onto the sofa, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "Fred," Hermione whispered as she flung her arms around his neck, "Have I ever told you; you are my rock in the white water rapids of life?" Hermione half asked.

Fred laughed softly, "Yes, a few times." he said, smiling at Hermione. "So what kept you from sleeping?" he asked concernedly.

Hermione rested her head on Fred's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Fred, you're like the brother I never had. Always concerned about me, it's nice to know someone cares." Hermione said softly, she sighed contentedly and then continued, "Last night I found out some very troubling things...," Hermione told him about the prophecy, and her decision to pretend to be a death eater. "I'm worried, Fred, what if I'm no good at pretending to be evil? What if I screw up?"

Fred hugged Hermione tightly to himself. Her plans worried him a lot, but he shouldn't let her know that because she needs his support more than any other time. "Hermione, you have excelled at everything you have chosen to do. I don't see why this time it should be any different." Fred said and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione cuddled closer, tears dripping onto Fred's shirt. Despite her tears she smiled. "Thanks Fred, I really needed to hear that.

George sat between Harry and Ron and started telling them about their awesome DADA class. "Remus has an assistant this year." George said matter-of-factly, watching them closely to gauge their level of interest.

"Really? Who?" Ron asked. Harry looked to George waiting for his answer.

George was apparently pleased with their interest because he answered, "Victor, a vampire."

Ron looked shocked, while Harry zoned out. "They can't allow a vampire in Hogwarts, can they?" Ron asked weakly, face ghost white.

"I didn't think so, but Professor Lupin explained to us the precautions that have been taken." George answered, clapping Ron on the back. "Hey don't worry Ron, there is no way he'll attack anyone; the consequences are too high."

Ginny sat down beside Harry. "Hi." she said. Harry, hearing Ginny's voice, snapped back to reality. Shaking off his dark thoughts, he took Ginny's hand and gave her a quick kiss.

Lunch went by uneventfully from that point on. Fred and Hermione showed up two minutes before the start of the next class, reminding Harry that he was supposed to go see Remus. He would have to see him at the next break between classes.

Hermione walked into the familiar dungeon classroom with the rest of the seventh year class. Professor Snape ordered them to stand against the wall.

"This year is your NEWTS." Snape began, pacing in front of them slowly. "This year I will challenge you like you've never been challenged before. You will need everything I have taught you in previous years and knowledge you can only gain from independent study." At that a collective groan went around the room. "Silence." Snape barked. "Do not even think of complaining. This class is optional; you didn't have to sign up for it. I will provide a list of books that you should read before your NEWTS." Snape glared at the class. "This year I will choose where you sit and with whom you work. You will work with every classmate at least once."

Snape walked to his desk and took out the class register. He paired everyone up and then sat at his desk. Hermione was paired with Montague. "We will be starting the year with the lucidity potion. Instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in the student's cupboard. I will provide the last ingredient when it is time."

Hermione got the required ingredients, while Montague prepped the cauldron and their table. She started to slice the bubotubers, while Montague extracted the venom from a particularly nasty looking toad. Time flew by as Hermione and Montague worked meticulously and fluidly on their potion. The concentration required to make the potion was intense, allowing them no time to talk. One false move and they could blow half the castle up.

Snape stalked the aisles, watching everyone's progress closely. Normally he wouldn't assign this potion until the end of the year, but Dumbledore believed the final battle would sooner than expected and asked for a lot of potions. The majority of the potions were seventh year level and up, a few could be done by the sixth years. 'Thank god Longbottom isn't in potions anymore' thought Snape. And there were a good number of potions that were at the master level and only he could complete them.

Snape noticed that the seventh year class is larger than last year. He expected more of them to drop out. He didn't expect the Weasley twins to be in his class. Although he had to admit they were better than average at potions. 'Montague has potential' Snape thought as he watched him and Hermione work together. They were working together in tandem; it was like they were intuitively knew what to do. 'They both work like professionals." Snape thought.

Snape walked to the front of the classroom and faced the class. "Your potions should be ready for the final ingredient now. Anyone not ready for the final ingredient will receive a failing mark for this potion and will write me a 6 foot essay on the importance of precise timing in potion making." he said glaring at the students. "Now, the potion without the final ingredient is a lethal poison and a teaspoon of it could kill a full grown man in an extremely slow and agonizing five minutes." Snape said an almost manic glint in his eyes. "Weasley." Snape shouted. "I suggest you uncork and drain those phials, unless you wish to serve a lifetime in Azkaban." he hissed at them.

Fred and George looked forlorn and pulled six phials each from various parts of their bodies. Hermione rolled her eyes as the rest of the class snickered behind their hands.

"Now," Snape smirked and continued, "Can anyone tell me what the final ingredient is?" he asked. As usual Hermione's hand was in the air before he finished his question, but with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Miss Bourge." Snape called on her for the first time.

"A bezoar." Hermione answered, sounding almost bored.

Snape gave her a strange look, wondering if things were getting too stressful for her. He mentally shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, that is correct. 20 points to Slytherin."

Snape glided up the aisles, robes flowing; dropping a bezoar into each potion. "Surprisingly," Snape sneered," You all adequately completed you potions."

Hermione watched as Professor Snape dropped the bezoar into her potion, a small golden cloud rose with a hiss. She grinned and watched Snape stop at the front of the classroom. He ordered everyone to transfer the entire contents of their cauldrons into phials, warning them not to waste any of it.

Harry ditched Ron after class and went straight to Professor Lupin's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply.

"Come in." Professor Lupin's voice carried through the door.

Harry pushed open the heavy door, and walked slowly into the cramped office. 'For someone who can't afford new robes, he sure has acquired more knick knacks.' Harry thought.

"Ah, Harry. It's good to see you." Remus said, his smile not as strong as he remembered

Harry smiled in return, seating himself in the only available chair. "Good to see you too, Remus."

Remus' smile faded as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Albus has filled me in on the recent developments and has requested my help in training you. My help will come later on, but you are always welcome to come to me for anything." Remus said, "Albus wishes to start your training at 8: oo tonight. Severus has already been informed that you will be missing your occlumency lesson tonight."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He kept looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the vampire assistant. He didn't appear to be here. After a few minutes of forced conversation, Remus finally gave up and dismissed Harry.

Harry slowly walked to his next class; History of Magic. He had a note from Lupin, so he wasn't worried about being on time; not that Binns would notice.

Nehebkau slithered up to his neck from her resting place on his upper arm. Her jewel bright eyes scanning every inch of their surroundings. She watched the portraits staring at her and gossiping with their neighbors.

"Harry," Nehebkau hissed in his ear. Harry grunted signifying that he was listening. "I want to be at your training session tonight." She finished, flicking her tail in a demanding way.

"Sure," Harry hissed in reply, reaching up and stroking her scales. "Nehebkau." Harry cooed endearingly. "Indulge a curiosity of mine please." Harry hissed to her. She looked at him in response. "Do you know of any way a wizard could maintain his magical abilities if he were bitten and turned by a vampire?" He asked, trying not to look to eager to hear her answer.

Nehebkau looked taken aback by his strange question, but recovered quickly. "As a matter of fact there is one way. Well..." She looked uncertain. "It isn't proven." She answered truthfully.

His interest piqued, Harry forgot to school his features. "Really? How?" He asked, his surprise clearly evident.

Nehebkau switched to the left side of his face. "There is a potion that can be made using my venom called the 'Milk of Light' that will completely cure all poisonous and/or infectious bites. It is extremely painful. Completely flushes the system, if you know what I mean." She paused for dramatic effect. "The potion will cure vampire bites and prevent turning if taken before the next night."

Harry frowned. "Could the potion be manipulated to allow the person to transform into a vampire without losing their magic?" He asked.

Nehebkau became lost in her own incoherent calculations. Harry couldn't understand her mumbling, so he looked out the windows at the clear day. Perfect for quidditch. He was suddenly hit with the irresistible urge to fly. He itched to feel the wind whip around him as he performed high speed air acrobatics.

Harry, on a whim, redirected his course in the direction of the unused classroom with the secret passage into the Gryffindor team changing rooms. He found the passage by accident the night after Sirius died. He had snuck out to the Hog's Head and attempted to drink away his pain. The barkeep knew he was underage, but agreed to sell him firewhiskey at twice what it was worth.

The barkeep kicked him out at 5 am, and he stumbled back to Hogwarts and passed out in the change rooms. When he woke up he was in the secret passage.

"Password." The red brick squeaked after Harry poked it with his wand. The red brick was surrounded by grey stone, looking out of place.

"Onyx." Harry said. A small passage opened below the brick. It was just big enough for Harry to squeeze through.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Nehebkau asked as Harry set her down on the bench.

"Yeah, but Professor Binns won't notice I'm gone." He answered, and changed into his quidditch practice robes. "Do you want to fly?" He asked as he summoned his firebolt.

"No, I prefer to stay grounded." Nehebkau said curling up on the bench. "I'll wait for you here." She hissed.

Harry stroked Nehebkau's scales one last time before mounting his broom and kicking off. Flying out the open door and toward the quidditch pitch, Harry smiled. Flying was the only thing that made him feel at peace with the world.

Harry let the snitch that he stole from the change rooms out of his pocket. It fluttered around his face for a few seconds before whizzing away.

Harry closed his eyes and flew into a vertical ascent. He rocketed skyward for 15 seconds before stopping in mid air and returning to a horizontal position.

He flew in a clockwise pattern around the edge of the pitch. Eyes scanning for the snitch, he felt the wind whipping his robes, and caressing his face.

He spotted the snitch hovering around the goal hoops and he sped into a dive. Five feet from the ground Harry leveled out and accelerated toward the snitch. Within seconds he had the tiny snitch firmly caught in his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw someone hobbling out toward the pitch, cat in tow. Harry cursed under his breath and quickly cast a disillusionment charm. He sped back to the change rooms, touching down right in front of the door.

Harry reversed the charm, changed quickly, grabbed Nehebkau and went back through the secret passage. He looked at his watch; Dinner was in 15 minutes. Harry quickly showered and dropped off his firebolt in his dormitory.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus paced in front of his desk, along the well-worn patch on his office rug. He had just received a reply from his sister, Serena. She had recently moved into Snape Manor because of the untimely murder of her husband. Cad though he was, he did not deserve to die in such a fashion. Serena has two children, Russell, 5 years old, and Bridget, 4 years old.

Russell had recently developed a strange affinity to dragons. His mother took him too see some dragons at the nearest dragon camp. She said he enjoyed it so much he didn't want to leave. She left him in the care of Charlie Weasley; they had gone to school together and were friends despite the house rivalry

Not even a week into Russell's stay at the camp, Serena received a letter from Charlie requesting her immediate return to the camp. She hurried to the camp, fearing the worst. Charlie and Russell met her at the edge of the compound, to Serena's great relief.

Charlie then proceeded to tell her he had some good news and some bad news for her. He went on to explain how he had noticed strange interactions between Russell and the dragons. Charlie said Russell talked to the dragons, but the strange part was that they seemed to listen and respond to him. By the third day their suspicions were confirmed when he successfully calmed down a nesting dragon in a panic driven rage. This dragon couldn't be calmed by 20 of the best tamers on the compound, but one five-year-old boy managed it under a minute. Charlie explained how despite calming her she had squashed all but one of her eggs. When she discovered this she let out the loudest anguish filled roar any of them had heard before. Russell spent that night with her trying to comfort her.

Russell was the only living thing that the dragon would let anywhere near her or her last egg. Russell spent all his time with her, he brought her food, and he talked to her. The egg hatched the next day, and Russell spent all his time with the little dragon. Charlie said all this with pride in his eyes. But his face changed as he started to tell her the bad news. The mother dragon passed away during the night to unknown causes, and the baby dragon firmly attached itself to Russell. Charlie explained that Russell would have to stay at the camp as long as the dragon was attached to him.

Severus looked at the deep, angry grooves in the parchment and from the way Serena wrote it looked as if she was furious at Charlie for allowing Russell that close to a rampaging dragon. Severus was reasonably sure that Charlie got a taste of her wrath. Serena also wrote that she wanted Russell away from the compound. She had done some research and discovered some disturbing facts. Facts that happened to point out that Russell's talent indicated that he was quickly developing into a dragon mage. She also learned that dragon mages were extremely rare and dangerous. She had to threaten her late husband's mother, her in law, into revealing that her husband had been a dragon mage and her husband's father is also. Her mother in law revealed that she had sent her husband away when their son was born because she was terrified that their son would get hurt by one of her husband's dragons. Her son had gone away when the abilities manifested to be trained by his father. As far as she knew her husband was still living in the rocky mountain range in North America. Her purpose in sending her reply so quickly was to ask a great favor of Severus. He started to reread her hastily scrawled reply.

'…I must thank you for all that you have done for us. Words cannot express my gratitude. Knowing how much you have sacrificed, regardless of how much it pains me to ask for yet more help, I must implore your aid once again. Russell's quality of life depends upon it.

His grandfather is currently living in the rocky mountains of North America and I would like you to find and persuade this man to help Russell. If you agree to this large favor I will send the information you need to find him to you.

Sincerely Serena'

Severus sat at his desk and scribbled a hasty reply asking for the information. He attached the reply to his owl and watched it disappear. Severus would do anything for his sister he was beginning to believe.

Harry was still getting used to the mind link with his headmaster. The steady warmth in the pit of his stomach indicated that Professor Dumbledore was still alive and well. He wondered if Ginny felt the same thing and if she could tell the difference between his and the Professor's life force. He also wondered if the headmaster could sense his darker thoughts of late.

Nehebkau slithered up to rest on the arm of the chair he occupied. They were in the Gryffindor common room, situated in a dark corner. The old papyrus book lay open on his lap. The book seemed to be more of a documentation of Marie's training than a guide or instruction manual. Harry was sure that he would need Professor Dumbledore to teach him how to harness the elemental magic.

The page he was reading was an entry by Marie herself. She talked about how the awakened elements were going haywire. She complained of accidentally setting fire to things and causing a whirlpool in the lake. Harry was starting to feel a little worried but he pushed it aside.

"Nehebkau?" Harry hissed.

Nehebkau lifted her head from her coiled body and looked at Harry. "Yes?" She hissed in question.

" Did you find the answer to the question I asked you earlier?" he asked.

She looked confused for a second, but comprehension came swiftly. "Ah, yes. The milk of light. I think it may be possible with a few changes in ingredients, but it will be very difficult." She answered.

"Really, that's great." Harry said, "Can you help me write out the formula when my training session is over?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure Harry." Nehebkau answered laying her head down upon her coiled body once more.

Hermione was already running late for her first occlumency lesson with Professor Snape. She found she was very busy with head girl duties and she was already knee deep in homework on her first day of classes. This was definitely going to be a hectic year. Hermione was running now, through the dungeon hallways and she came skidding to a halt outside Snape's office door.

Hermione knocked on the door and received no reply from within. She knocked again, but still no answer. So she let herself in and saw Professor Snape pacing in front of his desk looking to be deep in thought.

"Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively. He looked worried about something.

Professor Snape started at the intrusion to his train of thought. He looked up at her and frowned. "Why didn't you knock?" He asked rather angrily.

Hermione had been having a rough day and she wanted to snap back at him that she did knock, but she thought better of it. He was obviously edgy because of something else. "I did, Sir, twice actually." She said in the most neutral tone she could muster, but by Snape's reaction to her words it obviously came out a little strained.

The professor turned his back on her and then sat at his desk, motioning for her to seat herself. Once she was seated Professor Snape said. "I'm sorry. I've been having one of those days you only read about."

Hermione was stunned. She had never even heard of Professor Snape apologizing to anyone and she didn't expect it. "It's alright, I've been having a long day too." She stuttered out, turning a brilliant shade of crimson. Needing a change of subject she said, "And about the lesson…?"

"Oh right I had forgotten about that. I'm going to assume you ran to the library at some point today and took out some books on occlumency. But you should know that they would only help in theory not in the actual doing of it.

Hermione smiled a little bit. "I figured as much, but it can't hurt to have a book or two on the subject." Hermione said.

Harry walked slowly to Professor Dumbledore's office. The lamps making long shadows in the corridors. Harry could feel the fire in the lamps as if he had his face inches from each one. The awakening of his elemental magic sharpened his senses. In the same way he could sense the fire, he could sense the very air around him. With training Harry assumed he would be able to manipulate the air and make it thicker, denser like a wall. When a breeze ruffled his hair he could sense the wind, feel it like he could feel the fire. The feeling was like how you could sense that your leg is attached without having to look to check. It was like the fire and air were an extremity of his soul and because of that he could feel it like they were part of him. These sensations were giving him goosebumps.

The stone gargoyle that had been standing silently for the past two minutes finally said something, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Well are you going up or are you going to let me stay open all bloody night?"

"Sorry…" Harry muttered and then climbed the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Before he could knock on the doors to the office they swung open. Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk looking over a large book. Harry walked in and Dumbledore closed the book and stood up behind his desk. "Ah, Harry. I think we shall go to the grounds for your training. The elements will be stronger outdoors. Why don't you help yourself to some candies and we'll make our way outside." The professor said.

Harry politely declined the candy and then they left the office together. "Um professor, do think the rest of the school will be able to see my training if we do it in the grounds?" Harry asked. He wasn't all that sure he wanted the rest of the wizarding world to know about this particular talent.

"If you do not want them to see it then they won't Harry. I will help you with that first if you wish." Dumbledore said, giving Harry a sidelong glance.

"I don't wish for everyone to know of this yet, maybe in time, but not yet." Harry said. "Will you be casting some kind of spell so others cannot see the training?" he asked.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "No Harry. I will explain to you how to create a simple shield with the elements to divert the eyes of those who look toward it."

"Oh." Was all Harry said. He seemed to remember vaguely something at the beginning of his book that described that very thing. Godric wrote his frustration at Marie for having so much trouble with something that simple. He said it didn't bode well for the training ahead. "So do you think I'll be able to do it on the first try? Or will it take some practice?" He asked.

"It's hard to say either way. It depends on you Harry. I believe it is supposed to be a simpler matter compared to other things for you to learn. This shield will be unique to you, just as Godric's was unique to him. And Marie's was unique to her." Dumbledore said.

They walked in relative silence the remainder of the way. They walked past the whomping willow, and Hagrid's hut, and the greenhouses, until they were at the very edge of the grounds. The lake was to their left and the forbidden forest to their right. Dumbledore came to a stop in front of a towering elm tree; he seemed to be studying the bark in avid detail.

Harry stood to his right, feeling slightly awkward. "So Professor…," Harry began.

Dumbledore slowly turned from his inspection of the bark and regarded Harry with a look that said he was listening. "Did my father have this ability?"

"No Harry he did not." He looked back toward the tree. "My family was starting to believe that none would be born from Godric's line with the ability. That it was a fluke and we wouldn't be called upon to train another. It is my belief, however, that the ability is dormant in all his descendants and must be awakened somehow." Dumbledore walked toward a stump and seated himself upon it. "I think I'll sit, these old bones aren't what they used to be." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry relaxed with a smile. "Well why don't you explain how this shield is to be summoned." He asked. He seated himself on the grass, cross-legged across from the headmaster.

"If I'm right, then you have come to an awakening of the elements in the world around you," Dumbledore paused. Harry nodded and then Dumbledore continued. "Your ability will allow you to bend the elements to your will. This ability relies on imagination to be used. Without imagination you will be limited to the things you are told or shown are possible. This ability is very different than the magic you have been taught. You have been taught that in order to get effective results you have to follow a strict guideline and meet all the requirements. This ability is more like an art form, a means of expression and is only limited by your imagination. Do you understand?"

"So you're saying it won't be anything like adding a certain ingredient to a potion at a certain time and then stirring exactly so many times." Harry said with a puzzled frown. "And not like memorizing wand movements and incantations." He looked up at Dumbledore's face, and he was smiling.

"Exactly Harry, couldn't have said it better. Of course if it will help you, you can add your own incantations. But they won't be necessary." He was sitting on the edge of his stump now. "Anything is possible, Harry. You can do anything with the elements if you put your mind, your imagination, whole-heartedly into the task." The headmaster sat back with a sobering look, seeing Harry's smile. "But with great power, Harry…" He began.

"…Comes great responsibility." Harry finished. Their eyes met and Harry saw a heavy burden reflected in the headmaster's eyes. Harry realized what the headmaster must have been thinking. He could possibly be training the next dark lord if Harry so chose, the most powerful dark lord to ever walk the earth. Harry visibly shivered. He was nothing like Voldemort. "Just because I've been going through some difficult times, professor doesn't mean I'm going to be the next dark lord." Harry said. He hoped that would suffice in assuaging the headmaster's fears.

"Harry, you know I didn't say that." Professor Dumbledore said gingerly. "Harry you should know that I, and Remus, and Severus, and your friends are here for you if you feel the need to talk about anything that has happened and any fears you may have for the future."

Harry didn't doubt the headmaster's words, but he also knew that if he did talk to any one of the people he listed his words would be repeated to the headmaster. Perhaps with the exception of Severus, but he wasn't totally sure yet. Harry nodded in understanding.

The headmaster's leant back slightly and rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's see about learning this shield now. From my readings I have uncovered some facts about this shield. Godric made his with air at first and as he progressed he became more creative with his shields, mixing the different elements like air and water. Marie favored fire and earth shields. I believe you can make a shield out of any element that is present in your vicinity. The problem with that is not all the elements are invisible to the eye. The fire element will most definitely be visible to the school." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Perhaps the air element would be the best for this."

Harry thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "If what you say is true about the imagination thing than I should be able to make any element invisible for the shield. Right?" he asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled, "Why yes Harry I do believe you are on to something. What elements do you feel the strongest right now?"

Harry sat still for a moment, and closed his eyes. Finally he looked up with a wide grin. "Water, earth, air, and something else that I believe to be the shadow element. Yes it is the shadow element because during the day when the sun is highest I feel the light element strongly and it has warmth to it. This has a coldness to it, like when you sit in a shadow it is colder than in the light." Harry said all this as if he were realizing the truth of it as he spoke it.

"I think the air or the shadow elements will be perfect for a shield at night time when outdoors. And one of air and light during the day." Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Ok Harry, I'm going to talk you through this once and only once so pay attention and learn from it." He said seriously.

Harry sat up straighter and focused all his attention on the headmaster.

"Close your eyes Harry and listen to my voice. Exclude all thoughts and senses except the sound of my voice." The professor said.

Harry obeyed and waited for his next instructions.

"I need you to bring up a mental image of one of the elements you mentioned. I want this image to be so vivid you can feel it in the core of your being." Harry imagined the air element first. He used every detail he could think of that described air. The fluidity of its motion, and it's potential for violence. He could feel a glow in the pit of his stomach, and at the center he could feel the air swirling about as if trapped in a small orb and looking for a way out. The feeling almost made his stomach turn but he pushed it down.

"Now if you wish to add another element then repeat what you just did with the other element." Harry visualized the shadow element. Nighttime and shadows that played tricks on you came to mind. This time the glow was colder and darker, and the center looked like endless darkness to the mind's eye. He held the image of the two glowing orbs side by side.

"Now merge the elements into one Harry. Don't be afraid, don't hesitate and it will go together." Harry wasn't afraid. He brought the images together until they were joined seamlessly. He could feel a slight pressure from each, as if they did not want to join, but he paid it no mind and then they were one. In his mind's eye the two orbs were now one orb. It had stayed the same depthless black as the shadow element but the center churned constantly like the air element. The glow was magnificent to behold, he could feel tears coursing down his cheeks from the effort of the union.

"Now Harry visualize the orb growing larger and larger still, until it encases the area you want shielded from sight." Harry did so. The orb grew larger with purpose until it was as large as he thought necessary. "Now visualize it becoming translucent, so you can see through the edges to the other side from the inside only." Harry smiled a little having a flashback to sitting in the Dursley's living room watching a television program about cops. He envisioned the edges of his orb to be like the mirror/windows in the interrogation rooms. "This is the harder part Harry, I need you to infuse the shield with the purpose of keeping others away." Harry imagined being outside the shield and he used his control over the shield to make the shield avert the eyes of those looking at it. From the outside he couldn't even look at it. He remembered the wards around the stadium at the quidditch world cup and decided to ad to the shields defenses. He added that those who looked at it would not only avert their eyes the will feel an overwhelming need to be elsewhere. Satisfied he re-entered the shield.

"Harry you did it." Professor Dumbledore said happily, "You can open your eyes now." Harry did and looked into the headmaster's beaming face. Harry smiled back and looked around, he could sense the edges of his shield but he could not see it, it was exactly as his imagination had built it. "Professor maybe we should test it. You should leave the shields and then I will let you back in and you can tell me what you see, or better yet, what you feel." The headmaster agreed and they walked to the edge of the shield, Harry stopped but the headmaster continued. Harry could see the headmaster standing on the other side of the shield but he could tell that the headmaster could not see him. The headmaster seemed to look confused for a second, and then abruptly turned back toward the castle and set off at a brisk walk. Harry stepped halfway through the shield, unsure if he should leave it entirely, and called to the professor. He didn't seem to hear him, so Harry had to get creative.

With some quick thinking he came to a solution. He wasn't sure it would work but he had to try. Harry called on the air and he used the wind to carry his words to the headmaster. This time he heard him to Harry's relief. Harry made a mental note to remember that trick in case he needed it again.

"Ah Harry, your shield is excellent. I believe your training will go well." The headmaster said when he was close enough for Harry to hear him. "Harry I think I was out of hearing range when I heard you call to me though." He said confusedly.

"Harry smiled. "Yes you were, but with some quick thinking I used the air element to carry my words to you on the wind. It's quite the trick isn't it?" Harry said with pride in his voice. "So tell me what it's like on the other side of the shield."

The headmaster waited until he was again seated on the stump inside the shield before he started to talk. "For a split second I could see the shield. It was like looking into a well with no visible bottom. And then I felt this need to avert my eyes. So I did and then I remembered I had some paperwork in my office that still needed to be tended to so I turned around and left. The shield is strong, Harry. We should try out some different combinations to see if they are all as effective."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "So you know that page in the book that shows Marie on that star with the elements on the points?" Harry asked. The headmaster nodded. "Well what exactly is that for and when in my training will I do it?"

Professor Dumbledore thought for a second and then replied. "Sooner than Marie did it but still at least a few sessions away. You need to familiarize your self with all the elements first. When you are reasonably comfortable in your control of the elements we will perform that ceremony. The ceremony is a merging of the elements with your soul, but if you cannot control the elements properly than it can be potentially fatal. I believe Marie almost died. I will know when you are ready."

"Will using the elements always tire me out this much?" Harry asked. He felt drained from his efforts with the shield.

"No, with practice and training you will build up endurance. Like if you are a jogger and you haven't jogged in a month and then you find you can't jog nearly as far as you could a month ago. But with time you build up your endurance again and maybe you can run further now." Professor Dumbledore said. "I think we will call this session over for the night and we will continue in two days. How about we train every second day and you can have your occlumency lessons on the days we don't train."

"That sounds exhausting," Harry replied, "But it sounds good to me." Harry dismissed his shield and they set off for the castle. Harry was longing for his warm bed.

Hermione was breathing in short gasps; sweat was running down her face and neck. She hadn't expecting occlumency to be this exhausting. She felt as if she had run a marathon. She looked at Professor Snape and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She was proud to admit that so far he hadn't been able to stay in her mind long enough to make sense of her thoughts and memories, but she knew she needed to try harder because the goal was to prevent him from entering her mind. Not just getting him out once he is in.

"Legilemens." Professor Snape said. Hermione hadn't been expecting it and her guard was down. She could feel him in her mind, the images they could both see clearly. She was too exhausted to push him out this time and the images flooded forth with abandon. She could see her first teeth cleaning appointment and her mother holding the instrument with the cleaning paste on it. She could feel the terror she felt as if she were reliving the past, and in a way she was.

The memory changed suddenly and she was playing outside in her back yard in the sand box making a sand castle. Then it changed again, she was on the school bus on her way to a new school on the first day, and she felt nervous like she did on that day. Again the memories changed and she was sitting in front of the school in the great hall with the sorting hat on her head. And then she was in the devil's snare with Ron and Harry.

The memory changed again and this time she was walking down the dungeon corridors, on her way back from a detention with Professor Snape. This memory was a painful one and she could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks. In the memory she could see Marcus Flint coming up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. The memory her turned around and Marcus asked her to help him with his homework, he promised it would only take a second. The memory Hermione followed Marcus into an empty classroom.

Hermione didn't want Professor Snape to see this memory and she didn't want to see that particular memory again. She tried in vain to push him out of her mind. The edges of the vision went fuzzy. But she couldn't get him out. "Please stop Professor," She cried out.

"You must push me out Hermione. Focus." Snape said. The memory Hermione looked quizzically around the empty classroom and saw no homework. Marcus pushed the memory Hermione up against a desk. The memory Hermione cried out. Marcus clamped a hand over her mouth. Marcus started to trail kisses down the shaking Hermione. Hermione bit Marcus' hand and drew blood. Marcus slapped her hard.

Hermione tried again to push the Professor out but she could not. She was starting to get angry and desperate. She tried again and with a mighty mental heave she slammed the door to her mind.

She was on her knees in the dungeon office, the cold stone biting into her knees. The tears were coursing freely now. She stood up and gave Professor Snape a withering glare and then stormed out. She slammed the office door behind her.

Professor Snape stared at the office door without seeing it. He was now thinking that he should have stopped, but if he did would she have found the strength to push him out. He decided that he did the right thing because he knew the dark lord would not stop because she asked him too. He knew she would see reason, hopefully by the next lesson. The memory was obviously a painful one and he was sure he knew what had happened next. Marcus Flint was lucky he had already graduated. Severus' blood was boiling just thinking about the memory.


End file.
